Of Western Shores (Rewritten)
by Averlovi
Summary: Rewrite of original work - Of Western Shores, this is to make up for the pacing issues. Elenwyr is the home of the rider order and has become isolated from the rest of civilisation at the orders of Eragon Shadeslayer. With the riders withdrawn from Alaegasia, the kingdoms of Surda, The Empire, Du Weldenvarden and the Dwarves grow wary of one another, the watchful peace has begun.
1. Chapter 1

**Of Western Shores**

Chapter I – Prophecy

"Lady Aleesia! Tell us of how Elenwyr was founded again!" a young golden hair elfing called from the group of younglings gathered around the chair of a beautiful elven maiden. The younglings all agreed eagerly, wishing to hear the tale of Eragon Shadeslayer and Saphira Brightscales and the founding of Elenwyr, the elf maiden cast a warm smile down at the group of children, all of them from the three races that inhabited the island.

"Again? Will you never tire of that story?" Aleesia chuckled as the children shook their heads, eagerly waiting for her to start the tale once more. She shook her head gently, her white-gold hair moving like water as she did so. "Very well, and then you must return home, it is getting late after all" she spoke softly, before reaching behind her and gently picking up the large book from the nearby desk, carefully opening the first page before resting the book on her lap. "Our story begins at the last bend of the river" she began.

 _Eragon Shadeslayer and Saphira Brightscales and their crew of elves sailed east, towards the great unknown ocean beyond, it is said that the great hero of Alaegasia only looked back once at the land of his birth, the bittersweet farewell heavy on his troubled heart. As he turned eastward however, he felt the pain slowly but surely ebbed away, as though something far out on the horizon called to him, sparking the rider's wanderlust. They sailed for nearly three weeks, the bond of the rider, dragon and elven companions growing closer with each rise and fall of the sun, further quelling the pain the in young Eragon's heart as he sailed further from home. It was then on the fourth week of sailing that they saw it on the horizon, the solitary peak of Elenwyr in all of its wonderous beauty. Heartened by the first sign of soil ground the ship and its crew cast full sail and carved through the waves, eager to investigate the growing landmass._

 _Eragon Shadeslayer was the first of them to step onto the warm white sands of the island, he marvelled at its majesty as he spread his mind in all directions, feeling only wildlife inhabiting the land, there were no people or cities. It was as if the land had been made for their arrival._

 _The western coast stretched for leagues of beautiful white sandy beaches which met the glittering sapphire ocean, further inland was sprawling meadows of flowers of every colour you could imagine, which of course led to the wonderous great forest that covered the centre of the island and the foothills of its solitary peak. The bark of the trees was white and silver, the foliage of the canopy golden echoing the colours of an eternal summer. Beneath the great trees was a carpet of greenery and forest flowers, home to many woodland dwelling creatures, from the mouse to the great elk, the birds of the trees and the fish of the brooks and rivers. The north, east and south of the island were sheltered with high cliffs, the only passages being three passes on the eastern shore, the island was perfect for the new order, and was named Elenwyr by the first settlers._

 _Before long two eggs were sent back to Alaegasia, one of the purest gold and the other white as snow. These eggs chose elven twins who had fought in the rider war against the mad king, they were Eylerion a masterful elven warrior who had fought for centuries for his people, and his sister Aleesia who was the keenest of archers among her race and a handmaiden for Arya Queen of the Elves mother before she was slain. The golden egg hatched to be a male named Celerith and chose Eylerion as his rider, the white egg bearing a dragoness named Khalida who bonded with Aleesia, upon the binding of the new riders Eragon summon for them to sail to Elenwyr to complete their riders training. He did not have to teach them the ways of sword and magic, only how to strengthen the bond between a rider and their dragon, the dragonlings on the other hand, had much to learn from the mighty and majestic queen of the skies herself._

 _Along with the two new riders, Lord Eragon invited a small group of dwarves, men and a select group of urgals to travel to Elenwyr to settle, they would be the foundation of the new realm. The elves made their homes within the golden wood and the western shores of the island, building the great cities of Felwithe, Menegroth and Tor-Elleth as well as smaller villages in-between. They were the most numbered of Elenwyr, with most elves growing tired and sombre in Alaegasia as their long memories reminded them of the tragic history of that nation. The dwarves settled in the northern cliffs, carving great cities into the faces of these cliffs. The cities were a marvel of engineering and one could gaze out at the ocean from within any point of the great caverns, Novagod was the largest of the holds of the dwarves, supplying main of the realms metals and stones, arms and armour alike. The humans of Elenwyr were not so many and settled into a peaceful existence in the southern parts of the isle, content with living a simplistic life compared to the grandeurs of the elves and dwarves as they tended to sprawling fields of golden wheat and orchards of fruits. The urgals were grateful for the invitation to the realm that they offered to settle the mountain passes and keep their eyes eastward, watching for anything that would approach._

 _It was one hundred years later when another egg was hatched. This time to a dwarf by the name of Bimbal, a kind soul who oft was found at the ale during a festival. His dragon was the colour of midnight and named Naethiruim, whereas Bimbal was small in size, his dragon was anything but. It was when the first tragic event befell the fair and peaceful nation of Elenwyr since its founding._

 _Tensions between the empire and Surda grew as the two ruling parties engorged themselves in a trade war, this came to a boiling point when a noblewoman of Surda was assaulted and forced upon at the border between the new empire and Surda. The empire was accused with committing the crime and compensation and the perpetrators responsible were sent for, the empire however refused, citing that Surda had staged the event as an excuse to stir already fraying relations. Word of the political strife had roused Lord Eragon from his absence and he sought to return to the land of his birth for the first time in a century, feeling that his reputation would cause both ruling parties to listen. Bimbal accompanied the leader of the riders to the diplomatic talks along with Orik, high king of the dwarves who was troubled with the prospect of war occurring on his borders. Accusations were flung from both sides despite Lord Eragon's mediation, it was at this moment when it happened, amongst the yelling and posturing the arrow of an assassin struck, its owner unknown but its target struck no less. Young Bimbal had valiantly shielded Eragon before the arrow could strike. It is said that Lord Eragon's anguish was so profound at the loss of his charge that even the air and ground about him changed, growing cold and unforgiving._

 _It was from that day and Elenwyr refused to send aid to either the empire or Surdam holding the death of one of their own and the attempt on the leader of the orders life against them. High king Orik himself having witnessed the death of the dwarven rider, lost his will to rule and remain in Alaegasia and was welcomed to return with Eragon to Elenwyr, never to be seen by the people of Alaegasia since. All attempts for the leaders of Alaegasia to contact Elenwyr from the empire or Surda were rejected, with the island of the riders being hidden by a veil of sea mists, the only way of finding Elenwyr was to be granted passage. Only four times since that fateful day has passage been granted._

 _On the second century since Eragon first departed his home, a new rider was brought forth, a kull by the name of Nar-Gazoth and his earthen coloured dragon Tirramond. Much to the surprise of the island inhabitants, the kull was perhaps one of the gentlest souls they had ever seen. He was seen often in the great forest, tending to the wounded or sick creatures of the woodland, even the animals of the island saw him as friend, causing many to ponder their former judgment of the kull and urgal race._

 _It was on the two-hundredth and fiftieth year that Eragon granted passage to an old friend and former teacher from Ellesmera, an elf by the name of Vanir, a noble warrior during the war and at the time was the foreign emissary for the elven queen. Upon arrival to our fair realm the elf found his heart settle for the beautiful peace that surrounded the realm, with Lord Eragon's permission he was granted leave to stay and serves as advisor and confidant to the leader of the riders. It was Vanir who documented the differences between the elves of Du Weldenvarden and Elenwyr, where his kin from the west were not bound by oaths of marriage and children where few, elves of Elenwyr had adopted marriage from the human and dwarven cultures and elven children were being born at a rate never seen before._

 _The elves where not the only race affected by the influences of others. The dwarves, a naturally long-lived race became immortal like the elves, Orik himself was into his fourth century. The human population saw an increase to their life expectancy also, the cause of this change to each race has never been proven and remains a mystery even to this day._

 _We near the end of our tale as the last known rider was brought to our realm naught but a decade ago, a young boy of no more than five summers was bonded with a grey male dragon named Urgost. The boy named Tristan was, but a human orphan found on the streets of Illera, he merely touched the stone as the guards were passing by, taking it to the capital, he is the youngest of the order and the last rider an egg has hatched for, the remaining eggs lay silent and still, awaiting the right individual to bond with._

"Is it true that Lord Eragon is sad my lady?" asked an elven girl, causing Aleesia to tilt her head slightly in confusion at the child's question.

"How do you mean my dear?" she asked kindly.

"They said Lord Eragon defeated the king using a spell to make him feel all the pain he had caused to others. Some say he was changed that day, sad even" the little girl explained, all the other children turned to look to Aleesia, who was at a loss for words on what to say.

"Lord Eragon is not sad little ones" came a deep voice from the door of the classroom. The children all turned suddenly to the source of the voice, one Aleesia knew so very well. Her brother Eylerion leaned against the door frame, wearing his finest golden tunic and black breeches, he gently pushed himself from the frame and stepped into the room. "He is just a very busy man, and men like him have a lot of responsibilities to manage, it makes them appear sad and upset, but I assure you all, he is very well" he finished with a warm smile.

"I believe your parents will be looking for you all soon, gather your things and be ready to go" Aleesia spoke as she closed the book and placed it on her desk. She glanced over to her brother who sent her a look, suggesting he wanted to speak about something. The children all gathered their books and quills and began filing out of the room, each bond for their own dwellings, leaving Aleesia with her brother as she began putting various books and scrolls away.

"I am glad you still enjoy teaching the younglings, they seem to love you very much my dear sister" Eylerion started, his hands clasped behind his back as he observed the room. She had always been fond of the young, having never had any children of her own it helped sooth over the missing part of her life she had always wanted, and would have had, had fate not been so cruel. "Will you be coming to the midsummers feast?" he asked. She looked up over her shoulder and smiled gently, nodding before putting the last of her scrolls away neatly.

"Which maiden has caught your eye this year my wonderful brother" she chimed, using the word wonderful with a hint of mirth. Eylerion was very handsome, even by elven standards and his deeds only added to his allure, he had his pick of the elven ladies and as much as he dismissed the pleasure it brought him, Aleesia knew well enough her brother loved the attention. His smile grew at her words.

"You imply I have a guest this evening, what if I purpose to go alone this year? Its been nearly three hundred years now, I believe I can attend festivities without a lady at my arm" he started, a quick glance from Aleesia caused him to pause for a moment. "Lady Yela, she was most insistent" he quipped.

"I am sure she had to strongarm you into it, how valiant a fight you must have displayed" replied the she elf as she made to leave the room to make herself ready.

"You have grown very fond of him, haven't you?" Eylerion spoke suddenly as she moved passed him. She stopped suddenly and turned her shoulders to face her brother, who was staring out of the little window of the classroom.

"I know not of what you speak, or of whom" she replied.

"You may take me for a fool if you think I am so blind to what is right in front of me" the light tone in his voice had gone, his tone almost that of a captain issuing orders to his men. She turned to face him fully now. "I am aware of what you feel, speak freely with me Aleesia".

"I did not think you would approve, of my feelings for him" she replied, somewhat hopeful her twin would not press the matter or make it difficult. He turned his head and looked into her ice blue eyes, his own steely coloured gaze not wavering.

"You are right I do not" he simply replied.

"You think them not worthy?" she spoke, her voice laced with agitation, despite the cool appearance of her exterior.

"No of course not, he is fair and noble, wise and strong" Eylerion began but was cut of by her.

"So it is I you think not worthy enough?" she snapped. Her fingers flexed as she felt a soothing presence slip into her mind and temporarily calming her heart.

"You are worthy of anyone, and few are worthy of you. No, my sweet sister" he said as he stepped forward towards her, his eyes showing only concern. He took her hands gently unto his own and stared down at them, he had always been protective of her, ever since their parents had passed in the war, he had took it upon himself to be her protector. "His heart is torn Aleesia, his soul damaged by his experiences. I would not see you hurt, even if by accident" he said softly.

"Do you not think that it is my choice brother? To love is to risk pain, you know I know of this. I thought I had lost everything that day in Uru'baen, please do not be another wall in my way to finding some peace" she whispered, her eyes stung with rising tears as she took her hands from his and lay one atop his knuckle. "Now, I must get ready for the feast. As must you" she finished and slipped from the room.

…

"Hold still Tristan, I'll end up pricking you otherwise" Nar-Gazoth scolded as he tried to pin a broach to Tristan's tunic, his large hands struggling with the pin clasp. The young boy of fifteen held his breath and stood still as the kull finally managed to lock the pin in place, stepping back to admire his work. Nar stood nearly two foot taller than Tristan as he studied him one last time. "There, you will be the most handsome man at the feast" the kull said with cheer in this voice. Eragon had charged with Nar-Gazoth to take Tristan as a ward of sought, citing his kind nature would bring the boy out of his shell, and also help the kull learn the common tongue more easily.

"Lord Eylerion will be there, as will Vanir and Master Eragon. They are worlds more handsome than I Nar and you know this" Tristan replied as he inspected himself in the mirror. He worn a light grey tunic with black breeches and boots, his hair was swept back and tied into a small ponytail at the back.

"Everyone is handsome or beautiful in their own way young one, you would be wise not to compare yourself to harshly with others. Everyone has something different, what you have they may lack. Always remember that" Nar-Gazoth spoke gently, lowering himself to his knee, allowing the young man to look at him straight on. The kull looked at the young man like a father would look at a son, the younger rider becoming almost like one to him. He felt the presence of Tirramond in the back of his mind, his approval and agreement flowing through him.

"I know, thank you" replied the younger rider. "Do you think Rose will be at the feast?" Nar-Gazoth chuckled, a young human girl had caught his eye at the last feast, since then the boy was smitten and would blush any time he saw her.

"I'm sure she will Tristan, do you think you will have the courage to speak to her this time?" the kull ask kindly, courting for humans was considerably different from his own race, who paired on strength. The human culture was strange to him, it was almost a dance, both partners swirling around each other, one bold move to early could cause the dance to falter so the timing had to be just right. Elves were even more fickle, and the kull had no desire to try and learn the complex mating process of those people.

"What if she doesn't know me or is not even interested. Can you imagine the embarrassment Nar!" Tristan exclaimed as they made to leave the older riders quarters. The kull let out a booming laugh at the young man and his insecurities, Tristan looking modified at his mirth to his plight.

"What if she does and is young one, come we must not be late" Nar-Gazoth chuckled and began walking towards their horses. The dragons were hunting and would join their riders later in the evening, so Nar-Gazoth walked to his own mount, who for a horse was huge, it turned its large eyes to its rider and nickered in greeting as it moved to nuzzle the large kull. Nar gently patted its smooth chestnut skin and pressed his head to its own. "Hello my old friend" he chimed. Tristan had already pulled himself up onto his grey and white spotted steed and waited quietly for the kull to do the same. Once Nar had pulled himself into his large saddle the two riders urged their steeds into a canter as they followed the woodland path towards the city of Menegroth which lay at the heart of the great golden forest of Elenwyr. The trail was busy with elves and men, with many dwarves coming down from the north, the energy was thrumming within the woodland at the anticipation of the midsummers feast, the normally stoic faces of the elves were jovial and bright, the human population seemed that much brighter and the dwarves celebrated as they always have and would, with casks of ale.

"Look Nar, the fireflies come" Tristan spoke in wonderment, true enough the forest began to twinkle in an amber light as thousands of fireflies floated among the canopy of the trees, enhanced by the setting sun that cast a hue of beautiful colours across the realm. As they rode the revellers who travelled beside them lowered their heads in respect, both riders returned the gestures and placed their hands over their chests before extending it outwards again in acknowledgement. Nar-Gazoth observed the young rider on his left, his mind wandering to when the boy was placed unto his care.

 _Nar-Gazoth knelt in silent meditation in the glade that he had called home, the small clearing in the great golden forest home to a few elves who had accepted him into their small community. Small and beautifully designed houses were nestled within the clearing and around the small stream and trickled through it. As his mind was searching the surrounding forest, he felt a familiar presence approach him slowly._

 _"It is Lord Eragon's wish that you take care of the boy, he feels your gentle manner will be a calming influence on him" Vanir spoke softly, his hand resting lightly on the back of a young human boy no older than five summers. Nar-Gazoth studied the child who was clutching a grey dragon hatchling tightly to his chest, his eyes wide and darting around at his surroundings, noting that he must be an imposing figure to one so small he gently lowered himself to his knees, still from this position he was much taller than the boy._

 _"What is your name child?" he asked gently, his common tongue was still not perfect, but he knew well enough and was far more proficient that his kin. The young rider seemed fearful of his deep voice and shrank back a little, only for Vanir to gently press his hand to his back._

 _"It is ok little one, Nar-Gazoth is a dragon rider like you. You can learn much from him" Vanir said gently. At the mention of being a dragon rider the boy turned his brown eyes to the large kull, the expression of wonderment clear in his orbs._

 _"You have a dragon too?" he asked._

 _"I do, his name is Tirramond, would you like to meet him?" replied Nar, smiling when the boy nodded slowly, his dragon chirping and smelling the air. The kull reached out his mind and felt the partner of his heart and mind heed his summons. "Come to me little one, Tirramond is very large, I wouldn't you to fall" he spoke and held out his hand, after a brief pause the young rider took it gently and held on. Shortly after the trees began to sway and creak as a powerful gust of wind swept over the canopy, before a large shadow hindered the sun's rays. Nar watched as the boy stared up in awe as the great earthen coloured dragon gently landed with a dull thud in the glade clearing, Tirramond lowered his great head and turned so his great brown eye could observe the little rider and dragon._

 _"Hello little ones, I am Tirramond, partner of Nar-Gazoth the tall. Who, might you be" came the deep rumbling thoughts of the dragon._

 _"Tri - Tristan, and this is Urgost" Tristan replied as his dragonling squirmed in his arms and lept to the ground. Urgost craned his neck and attempted to sniff the huge dragon above him. Tirramond lowered his snout and nudged the hatchling, who in response tried to leap up and nip his chin, earning a rumble from the elder dragon. "He has spirit, he will grow into a fine dragon young Tristan" the dragon finished._

Nar-Gazoth had tended and raised Tristan in the small glade he called home, teaching him about all the animals that dwelt within the forest and the island beyond, explaining the complex balance of its ecosystem. Tirramond took to mentoring the young Urgost under the guidance of Saphira herself, in a way Nar-Gazoth did view the boy as a son, perhaps Eragon knew that he had felt a little isolated without the company of his kin, whether his leader knew or not, he was grateful for the last decade he had raising the boy. Taking his mind away from the memories of past years he noted that the crowds walking the forest paths were becoming busier as they grew closer to Menegroth, the great city of the golden wood. The kull scanned the crowd, noting a few familiar faces from his village, though he was seeking out his fellow riders in the form of Eylerion and Aleesia, glancing to his left he noted Tristan appearing to do the same.

"Nar over there!" Tristan called over the excited chatter of the crowds. The kull looked up to where the young rider was pointing, and sure enough he saw the elven twins in the distance, astride two white steeds, their silver blonde hair perfectly groomed and flowing down their shoulders and back. Tristan was very fond of Aleesia, who had taken to mothering him whenever Nar-Gazoth was away and Eylerion saw to his mastery of the sword, the elf being perhaps the greatest warrior with a sword the kull had ever seen. He caught the gaze of the male elf and nodded his head from over the crowds, Nar watched as Eylerion leaned over to his sister and nodded in their direction, Aleesia turning around at that moment and once her eyes found the kull and boy, her radiant smile broke across her face.

"Come Tristan, let us join them" the kull said gently and nudged his steed forward. The two elven riders trotted over, their steeds snorting as they reached Nar-Gazoth and Tristan whilst their riders exchanged the traditional greeting that had taken root in Elenwyr, placing one's hand on their chest and extending it outwards.

"It is wonderful to see you both here this fine evening" Nar spoke kindly.

"Indeed, it is a pleasure to see you both here also, the night is warm and the attendance many, I foresee a pleasurable evening" Eylerion replied with a small smile.

"No lady to accompany you this year?" Tristan asked innocently from his horse, earning a chuckle from Aleesia who glanced at her brother with amusement.

"It appears I have gained somewhat of a reputation, I am meeting with Lady Yela at Menegroth" Eylerion replied with a hint of amusement.

"It is good to maintain an air of consistency, Tristan himself is smitten with a young lady, perhaps you could give him some advice Eylerion" Nar-Gazoth spoke, a wide smile growing on his lips when he saw the horror cross the young Tristan's face.

"Is this the young Rose you speak so much off?" Aleesia asked kindly, gently laying her had on Tristan's shoulder. Before Tristan could answer however, the sound of bells rang out across the forest, signalling the start of the midsummer feast and that the opening ceremony would begin shortly.

"We can't be having the riders of Elenwyr be late, now can we?" Eylerion said, turning his steed about and moving to a trot, headed in the direction of the city. It was not long before the group of riders had reached the gates of Menegroth, the great cities gates were made from the silver wood of the forests surrounding it and the city was encased in white marbled walls inlaid with accents of sapphire blue. A great river flowed around Menegroth acting as an additional shield for the circular city, with the only ways into the city were the four gates situated in the north, east, south and west of the city. The gathering crowds of men, elves and dwarves all headed deeper into Menegroth, towards the centre of the city were the main staging area of the festival was being held, the white buildings were overflowing with foliage and floral displays. The city was the capital of the island realm, and the first created when Eragon and the first settlers arrived on Elenwyr.

Nar-Gazoth and his fellow riders dismounted their horses and handed the reigns to the guards who were posted at the edge of the central plaza. The kull observed the thousands of people who gathered around the plaza gardens, enjoying food, wine, music and dance. Overlooking the revellers was the central tower of the city, it reached high above the city and could be seen from any point in the forest surrounding it, sapphire banners draped down from the tower, signalling that it was the home of the leader of the rider order. The music suddenly ceased as the tower doors swung open gently and the crowd fell silent, the four riders gently gliding through the crowds to get a better vantage point.

All eyes watched as the leader of the riders stepped forth from the tower, wearing a pure white tunic accented with silver patterning and grey form fitting breeches and matching knee-high boots. Lord Eragon appeared to everyone present an elf, any resemblances to his human origins were gone, he was tall and slender, his long brown hair was smooth and straight, falling down just below the centre of his shoulder blades.

"Welcome everyone to the midsummer feast, we are celebrating the third century of such a celebration and it heartens me to see so many in attendance. Now, go enjoy the evening's festivities, I look to see many of you throughout the night" He spoke, his voice calm and deep, his gaze briefly drifting over the four riders in the crowd, his gaze lingering on one of them for a moment longer, or so it seemed. The crowd cheered before returning to their drinks and conversations.

"Come Tristan, let us get you a drink. Before you seek your lady friend" Eylerion spoke before the four riders slipped into the crowd.

...

What do you think, do I carry on or leave the idea?


	2. Chapter 2

**Of Western Shores**

Chapter II - Midsummers Feast

Eragon strolled among the revellers of the midsummers feast as elves, men and dwarves all danced, drank and made merry with one another, he could not imagine anything like this occurring back in Alaegasia, not without some civil dispute occurring. His thoughts of the past caused his mind to turn to news from the continent that was troubling, relations had become tense between nations since he had ordered the withdrawal of his riders and envoys, from an era of peace that he and many others had shed blood and sacrificed much to secure, they had succumbed to a watchful peace, one that could shatter with ease with but a word. What was worse, he had recently received dire news from the capital. He thought back to everything that had changed in the last three centuries, far wiser now he was, he had to be when dealing with matters of politics and state affairs, something he imagined his younger immature self would never have carried off. His transformation he received as a blessing from the Blood-Oath celebration had changed him so much that he resembled an elf now, he doubted that anyone from his past would recognise him if he returned, not even Arya. Though he found he did not mind his changing, he looked far more handsome and regal now, the very picture of a leader as he imagined one would be, he felt great pride whenever he would sit back and see all he and the first settlers had built here. Yet no matter how much he achieved, he still felt a great sadness and grief, ever since he had forced Galbatorix to feel all the suffering he had inflicted during his reign, Eragon himself felt a fraction of that emotion himself, a burden that weighed heavy on his heart, threatening to overwhelm him at any moment.

" _Little one, tonight is not a night for sorrow. Just look at the people around you, joy and merriment are to be had_ " came the soothing voice of Saphira flowing through his thoughts. She was the only one that truly knew the internal struggle he endured daily, the tormented memories of those who suffered under his reign haunted his waking moments and his dreams, it was only with her comfort that he was not driven insane like the king was. " _You are welcome little one_ " she said, reading his thoughts, a hint of intoxication evident in her voice. He was brought back to reality by a tall dark-haired elf approaching him, with two glasses of wine in his hands.

"Here, you look like you need a drink" Vanir spoke with a hint of mirth in his voice, handing Eragon the glass of dark red liquid. He was not opposed to wine; however, it was not his first choice of beverage, still he allowed its scent to waft into his nose and finding it pleasing, took a slip and noted its sweet flavour.

"This is not the usual red you are so taken with, you prefer a bitter blend if I recall?" Eragon stated calmly. Vanir was something of a connoisseur on his wine, if Eragon did not know any better he would assume his old friend had a consumption problem. The elf had settled in Elenwyr many years ago after a diplomatic mission brought him here on behalf of his queen, however once he saw the great realm and explored the many cities and landscapes, he found he did not have the will to remain in Alaegasia. Like so many of his kin he had grown weary of his life in the forests of Du Weldenvarden, the memories of his friends who fell in battle and the suffering of the land had become a heavy toll. Vanir returned one last time to the land of his birth and delivered his report to his queen, before informing her that he wished to sail and reside in Elenwyr.

"No, you are right, I believe the vineyard had blended three variants of grape, added a little sweetener to the blend as well. I must say it is quite delightful if I do say so myself" Vanir replied thoughtfully as he snipped his drink before glancing around the feast. The sun had fully set now, and the floating lanterns and wild fireflies lit the night, the feast was always held under the open air, allowing all to see the stars above them, adding to the beauty of the event. "Tell me Eragon, have you taken it upon yourself to dance yet? I know many of the maidens would be honoured to dance with the leader of the order" the elf said with cheer in his voice as he observed the many dancing couples within the plaza. Eragon paused for a moment, he too watching the couples weave between each other, his keen eyes picking out Tristan in the distance standing with Nar-Gazoth, he also noted Eylerion dancing with Lady Yela of Felwithe.

"Not yet Vanir, I am sure I will involve myself at some point, if I find a lady who will dance with me of course. I fear I am a little low on practice" Eragon replied, taking another drink from his wine, finding himself enjoying its sweet taste.

"To many meetings with heads of state I suspect, which reminds me. You are meeting with Grimnir tomorrow afternoon regarding the new tunnelling plans" Vanir spoke.

"Not Burin?" Eragon asked, surprised the dwarf lord of Novagod would send his chief engineer instead of attending himself.

"I suspect the dwarf will be nursing a not so fair hangover tomorrow, judging by his ale consumption thus far this evening" Vanir chuckled. Eragon laughed merrily as well at the image of the dwarf lord's health the following morning, truth be told having Vanir here was a blessing, he was his unofficial assistant, scheduling meetings with the lords of the cities surround Menegroth and dealing with minor disputes himself, having made it his intention to integrate with all the races inhabiting the realm. He had come a long way from the elf who once looked down on him in disgust when he first arrived in Ellesmera as naught but a crippled teenage boy, a distant memory to him now as he scanned the crowd of party goers once more. "She is over by the dwarf you are meeting tomorrow" his friend spoke nonchalantly, causing Eragon to curse inwardly and turn to the elf.

"I prefer you speak clearly with me Vanir and not in riddles, I have no idea what you are getting at" he replied, too defensively, earning a smug smirk from the older elf. True to his word however he saw Aleesia standing over by two dwarves, her signature smile gracing her flawless features.

"Nothing my lord" he replied causally.

"I thought as much" Eragon quipped, to anyone who knew him less it would have sounded harsh. To the elf beside him however, it was an acknowledgement that he had caught him out, a congratulation of sought between friends. Finishing his wine, he placed the glass on a nearby table and turned to Vanir. "If you will excuse me for a moment, I think I will indulge myself in a dance" Eragon said and slipped into the crowd. He weaved his way to where Aleesia and Grimnir stood, being sure to cast smiles at anyone who acknowledged him has he passed by. It did not take him long to reach the pair and it was the dwarf to saw him first, swiftly bowing in respect, causing Aleesia to turn around also.

"I hope I am not interrupting, I was thinking I have yet to dance. I thought perhaps a dance with one of my riders would be suitable, if of course you do not mind my lady?" Eragon spoke softly.

"Of course, my lord, Grimnir would you excuse me?" Aleesia replied, turning to the dwarf as she asked the question.

"Of course, my lady, I should go and find my son anyways, lest he get himself into trouble! I shall see you tomorrow my lord" the dwarf laughed, bowing once more to the pair, he then disappeared into the crowd. The pair watched him go before they turned to one another, a pause occurring between them. She was wearing a dress of pure white which fitted her torso firmly as the flowing silk fell from her waist down to her feet, the bodice was studded with shimmering white gems and silver thread was etched into the silk, resembling leafy vines. He silver-blonde hair was unbridled and smooth, fall down her back whilst two solitary strands came down her front. Eragon noted the slight pink flush on her flawless face, alerting him to the fact he had been staring.

"Apologies my lady, you look very beautiful this evening. Shall we?" Eragon asked, offering out his hand. He noted she flushed a dark shade of pink at his compliment before schooling her expression and took his hand none the less, allowing him to lead her to where the dancing couples were. Eragon was admittedly out of practice when it came to dance, once on the plaza he turned to Aleesia, her hand still in his, he gently placed his hand on her waist ensuring he was not overstepping, relaxing a little when she stepped closer and put her free hand on his shoulder. The music was quite upbeat as the two riders twirled about with one another, Aleesia's dress shimmering as Eragon spun her around, laughing as she did. After a while of dancing wordlessly Eragon thought to strike up conversation. "How go the younglings studies?" he asked casually as they twirled together, the music transitioning from an upward beat to the slowing melody.

"They go well my lord, though most seem very keen to learn of tales of valour, battle and the great leader of this blessed realm I confess" Aleesia replied, allowing him to move her a little close to gently sway with him as the music drifted slowly.

"I was the same as a boy, the tales of heroes and battle seemed so exciting at one time, how naïve I was then" Eragon muttered quietly. His dreams were still haunted by the faces of those he had killed, even now.

"I cannot imagine you as a child" she said gently, he became acutely aware of how close they had become during their dancing, but then again so had all the other dancers.

"I wouldn't subject you to such an image, though I think myself a little like Tristan or he like me at least" he said with a smile looking down into her eyes for a moment before looking up again.

"Something troubles you my lord? News from Alaegasia? I have noticed the lords seem tense and have begun assessing the military" Aleesia spoke softly, her hand moving further around his shoulder and resting on near his spine, her head tilting somewhat to gain a better look at his own. Eragon merely look back at her for a moment, he often sought to protect those in his realm from the occurring of the outside world, yet he spared nothing from his riders.

"Edward Stronghammer has killed a diplomatic party from Surda, by his own hand not three days past. The peace we fought for is broken Aleesia, thousands will die because of the actions of a few, it will only be a matter of time" he whispered, not wanting others around him to hear them, he had leaned awfully close when revealing this information to her, his warm breath tickling her ear, causing her to shudder.

"War has come? What of the dwarves and the queen?" Aleesia replied gently into his own pointed ear, they looked the intimate pair very much in that moment, yet no one heeded them.

"The high king of the dwarves refuses to side with either, as does Queen Arya. The empire has not taken kindly to this and seeks to put pressure on both, the king as also attempted to seek our aid, a messenger passed a letter onto the last trade ship" he spoke as he let Aleesia spin out and away from him before falling back in step. "I intend to offer no support, related by blood he may be, but he is far from the man my cousin was. Let Alaegasia handle its own affairs, I will not spend the blood of my riders or these people for them" his tone a little darker this time.

"What of Queen Arya?" asked the she-elf, instantly regretting it when his gaze snapped to hers, his face a mask of indifference. She feared she had strayed into a personal matter that was none of her business.

"What of her? She is more than capable of defending her kingdom, the elves are not so diminished in Du Weldenvarden that they cannot defend themselves, they have a dragon as well" came his reply, much softer than she expected.

"Forgive me, I strayed too close to your personal affairs. I thought you perhaps had shared something with her at one time, that was all" Aleesia said slowly, not wishing to anger him. His eyes betrayed no anger, if anything he looked at her with something akin to amusement, a wide grin flashing across his face.

"No, my lady, once I felt something for her. That was a long time ago, I let go of those feelings nearly two centuries ago. It does not do well to cling to the past or something that cannot be, we are too different" he spoke with a calm voice, he had indeed grown wise over the years, after a century of hoping to see a ship with the sails of Ellesmera approach from the west, Eragon accepted that he and Arya would never be, she was a queen and he a leader of a new order, some even viewed him as a king, though no one would so boldly say openly. "What of you? Does anyone claim to have your heart? Your affections?" Eragon asked, seeking to move on from the topic of the elven queen, he noted her look away for a moment. "Have I overstepped?" he asked.

"No, my lord,"

"Eragon, please, no titles tonight" he cut in.

"Eragon, none have captured my attentions. It is likely for the best" she laughed and leaned up to his ear, surprising Eragon with her boldness. "Eylerion tends to scare anyone off who expresses an interest, all of the elves here are aware of him from the war, as for the humans well, search their minds and they see me as a trophy to win" she whispered, causing Eragon to chuckle at the image of the golden rider warning anyone off his sister.

"And you are no trophy Aleesia, nor should you be treated as such. It is my understanding that elves tend to take mates for as long as they wish, though I have noticed many marriages on Elenwyr over the ages. I am sure you will find one to share your heart" he responded as they continued to dance, many dancers had switched partners, yet the pair of riders remained together, on purpose or accidently no one knew.

"I always found the idea of marriage beautiful, to share your life with one person. My mother and father were considered unusual among elves, they met very young and remained a mated pair until their deaths. It is encouraging to see the different cultures adopt customs from one another" Aleesia spoke with a smile.

"Not all marriages are beautiful and happy, sadly some a torn apart by infidelity, death or envy" Eragon said thoughtfully. He was not wrong, he had seen marriages break apart when he was a young boy, ruined by senseless mistakes. He himself had sought none out openly since Arya, he of course felt feelings stir within his heart over the years, and of course there were the fleeting moments that appeared more than professional interaction between himself and the maiden he danced with in this moment. He had not thought much beyond a teacher and pupil when she first arrived with her brother, yet something lingered that he could quite not decipher yet.

"Have I become tedious to dance with Eragon? You appear to have drifted elsewhere once more" she asked with a hint of humour in her tone and a twinkle in her eye, causing him to return his eyes to her own and smile.

"No, you are quite delightful Aleesia. I was merely looking at the group of elves over there that look this way adoringly at you, or myself, though I suspect the former" he replied with a smirk, earning a musical laugh from his dancing partner, her head gently falling on his shoulder before she quickly righted herself. She looked over his shoulder as they turned, indeed she saw a group of male elves looking over towards them, all standing tall with their chests firmly out.

"Oh I don't know, I hear the whispers of those that proclaim that Lord Eragon is perhaps the most handsome man they have seen. Perhaps you have caught their eye" she chuckled.

"Oh, and who would proclaim such nonsense? No one would catch anyone's eye in your presence" he countered, earning a blush from the fellow rider.

"You do not see yourself as handsome?" she spoke, acting as if his compliment was unsaid. He cocked his head slightly at her question, he was not so egotistical to believe he was beautiful, despite all that Saphira insisted. He was not blind to the double takes he received, or the attempted charms of females whenever he spoke with them.

"I guess I never put much though into it my lady" he replied.

"If I am bound not to use titles then so are you" she complained lightly.

"I'm not one to use my title for gains, but I believe I can address you with such honours if I wish" he said, spinning her out again, before reeling her back in against him, her hand pressing against his chest to stop herself from falling into him. "I would not wish for your brother to turn his wrath on me" he chuckled as he noted their proximity, they were very close, they could pass it off as a part of the dance, though Eragon figured that wouldn't fool anyone. Aleesia looked as if she would respond before a feminine voice brought them to their senses.

"Lord Eragon, Lady Aleesia, would you care for the next dance" spoke an elven noblewoman, Eragon knew her from the court of Felwithe, one of Sea Lord Vanilor's advisors. He could've sworn he felt Aleesia stiffen and move every so slightly closer to him but passed it off as a trick of the breeze, before nodding his agreement, he couldn't well say no without causing rumours. He turned to Aleesia and offered an apologetic look, he too was enjoying dancing with her.

"Of course, my lady, Vellamora if I am correct?" Eragon asked the dark-haired maiden.

"Yes, my lord" she replied with a smile, which Eragon returned before he turned to Aleesia who he was still holding.

"Thank you for the dance my lady, I look forward to doing so again" he said kindly, before taking her hand and placing his lips gently to her skin. He felt amusement from a very drunk Saphira roll through him.

"The pleasure was mine, my lord" she replied, a slight waver in her tone. She placed her palm on her chest before turning away and heading over to where she saw Tristan and Nar-Gazoth sitting at the banquet tables, leaving the leader of the order to his dance.

…

Aleesia made her way over to the young boy and kull, who were currently engorging themselves on a variety of foods from their plates. It was the kull who saw her first and flashed a toothy grin at her, causing Tristan to look over also.

"Aleesia! Come take a seat" Tristan offered cheerfully whilst nodding to the seat nearest him. The she-self smiled before taking her place with the other two riders.

"You appeared to be enjoying yourself my lady, how fares our noble leader?" Nar asked politely, tucking a stray hair behind his ear to fall over his back.

"Yes, I do enjoy dancing. Lord Eragon appears well, though he masks his emotions as well as any elf I know, it is difficult to tell sometimes" she replied as she plucked a pastry from the table, placing it on her place before popping a piece into her mouth.

"I suppose dancing with Lord Eragon made it all the more enjoyable?" Tristan chirped as he swallowed a spoonful of steaming soup. Aleesia whipped her head around in shock at the young boy's jest, patting him lightly on the arm.

"Whatever do you mean Tristan, out with it" Aleesia responded with a scolding motherly tone, the young rider wasn't buying it however, sensing a playful hint in her tone.

"I think the boy suggests you have somewhat of a soft spot for our lord, although, given that Tristan here is sat with a mouthful of soup and bread rather than speaking to young Rose over there, speaks volumes" Nar chuckled, causing Tristan to go red.

"I know not what to say to her" Tristan said quietly, leaning forward to stop others over hearing.

"Perhaps a hello would be a start? You men and elves are odd in your courtly ways" Nar responded calmly, before taking a huge bite from his bread. Aleesia was looking over her shoulder at the young human girl who stood with a man and woman, presumably her parents. She had red hair that reminded the elf maiden of the first sun on the dawn, she was petite and wore a gown of emerald green and stood quietly, seemingly nervous herself.

"Come Tristan, I shall help you here" Aleesia spoke, rising from her chair. Tristan looked up at her wide eyed with a questioning look, the she-elf smiled and took his arm, pulling him from his seat. She looped her arm within the young riders and weaved her way through the crowd, smiling at those who greeted her as they went. "Just follow my lead and you will be fine" she whispered to Tristan. It was Rose who noticed them first and her eyes widened a little, causing her parents to look up also, they swiftly bowed when they saw the two riders stop before them.

"Lady Aleesia, Lord Tristan! It is an honour to receive you" the father spoke.

"No titles are needed, all here are equal, and it is a night for merriment" Aleesia replied with a smile and leaned forward slightly. "Truth be told the titles become tiresome after a while" her words cause the man to smile and seemingly relax a little more. The elven rider studied the family before her, the father had brown hair that was flecked with grey and stood tall, the mother had fine sandy blonde hair and was slender, from appearance they appeared not to be the richest, yet were well groomed and polite.

"As you wish, my name is Herbert and this my wife Glenwyn and my daughter Rose" the man named Herbert spoke as he introduced his family to the riders. The women both curtsied, with Rose looking down at her feet, a feint blush spread across her cheeks.

"A pleasure to meet you all, I believe that Tristan here met your daughter at least years feast if I am correct?" Aleesia said gently.

"Yes I believe we did, you look wonderful this evening my lady" Tristan spoke up after finding his courage, causing the young girl to blush further.

"Thank you, my lord, you look most handsome yourself" she said quietly. Aleesia watched Tristan from the corner of her eye, she noted the young boy's nerves, it was understandable for one so young.

"Perhaps you could teach Tristan how to dance? I have oft spent time with him during his training on more courtly manners, yet dancing has not yet clicked" said the she-elf to Rose with a small smile. Tristan snapped his head to her in shock before looking down at the ground, Rose too looked agape and turned to her parents who smiled at her.

"Go on my dear, have a dance with the young man" her father offered gently. Rose nodded gently before turning back to the riders.

"Of course," Rose said slowly. Tristan looked up from his feet and faltered for a moment, before composing himself and offering up his arm, which she took before he led her to the dancing couples in the centre of the plaza. Aleesia watched them go before turning to the parents.

"You have raised a beautiful and wonderful girl, Tristan speaks very highly of her" Aleesia started.

"Thank you, she is our world. It is because of the wonder and safety of this realm that she can grow into a wonderful woman" Herbert said with a gentle smile.

"Do you have any children Aleesia?" asked Glenwyn gently. The she-elf turned to face her, a small pang of pain shot through her and she failed to keep it from her face. The women dropped her eyes for a moment "I am sorry if I overstepped my lady" she stammered.

"Worry not, I have no children of my own no. It is uncommon for elves to have children due to our immortality and customs in Du Weldenvarden. My mate was slain in Uru'baen" she started, stopping for a moment at the memory of her partners death, before looking back up at the couple. "I have yet to bond with another" she finished. The women looked at her with soft eyes whilst Herbert looked apologetically at her.

"I am sorry, what was his name? Your mate I mean?" he asked gently.

"Finwe he was called, we were a bonded pair for nearly a decade before he was slain, he tried to avenge our queen after she was killed. Had my brother Eylerion managed to reach Lord Barst first, maybe he would be here today" she said sadly.

"I am sure that, you were the last thing on his mind, and that he would want you to be happy my lady. I am sure you will have no trouble finding a suitor" Glenwyn said softly.

"I know he would, and time has made his passing easier now" she replied, her eyes scanning the dancers, she saw Eylerion twirling with Lady Yela and not far from him was Eragon, who held Vellamora by the hand and waist as they danced, a faint pang of an unfamiliar emotion stirring within her at the sight. Her gaze returned to the married pair before her, she noted the knowing look from Glenwyn, she was about to speak when she felt Khalida enter her mind.

" _Someone comes fair one!_ " her dragon spoke, her thoughts somewhat alarmed. Elenwyr was heavily guarded, no foe would be able to enter unseen. The sounds of the feast restricted her hearing, as the music and chatter made it hard to focus on one voice or sound, it was however when a white steed galloped into the plaza with a rider holding the standard of Felwithe that people turned to look. The elven rider vaulted from the horses back and strode over to Sea-Lord Vanilor who stood conversing with one of the dwarf lords, the rider handed a letter to the elf and leaned to his ear, the lord of Felwithe suddenly drew back and excused himself from the dwarf before heading over to where Eragon was.

"I wonder what that is about?" Herbert said as they watched the elven lord approach the leader of the riders. Aleesia watched as her leader paused his dance and greeted Vanilor kindly, everyone watched as the elf handed the message to Eragon, who took the envelope gently and studied the seal, his face unreadable as he studied it intently. Aleesia watched as Eragon's lips moved as he muttered something to Vanilor who swiftly nodded and bowed, turning on his heel and marching from the plaza, his guards stepping in behind him.

"I know not" Aleesia said gently, she stopped when she felt another presence enter her mind.

" _I need all of you to accompany me to the tower, we have received troubling news from the west. I have called the council together for an emergency meeting_ " Eragon's voice rang through her mind, she noted the other riders pause for a moment, clearly hearing the same message. She felt a twist in her gut at his words, had the tension in Alaegasia gotten worse? She turned to Herbert and Glenwyn and lowered her head to the couple.

"I thank you for your company, I must away for now, Tristan has been summoned also, I sense he will be disappointed about not being able to spend further time with your daughter. Until later" she said softly before weaving her way through the crowd as the couple said their farewells. She noted Nar-Gazoth, Eylerion and Tristan all moving towards the central tower, she could sense the unease flowing through all of them.

…

What do you all think? I am changing some aspects of the story, so it is not a carbon copy (Note the dragons are in from the start), the Alaegasia portions will be better and also the relationship building will be a lot better!

I indeed on doing longer chapters (4-5k mark) so they will be a little slower. Thank you for the support so far, it does give me that extra push!

Let me know what you think!

Chapter III – A Negotiation


	3. Chapter 3

**Of Western Shores**

Chapter III - A Negotiation

Eragon paced around the circular room atop the central tower of Menegroth, the letter that Vanilor had given him was in hand as his eyes scanned over the parchment again. He was not alone in the room as Aleesia, Eylerion, Nar-Gazoth, Tristan, Vanir and Orik all sat around the large circular oak table that sat in the centre of the room, they all waited patiently for him to speak. He turned to face one of the high windows, the night sky twinkled with a thousand stars and the sounds of the feast could be heard below, the majesty of the event now drowned out by the news from the west.

"Surda has declared open war on the Empire for Edward's transgressions, the royal army has been mustered and marches upon the Empire boarder. All attempts at negotiations have failed, both the high king of the dwarves and Queen Arya have declared independence from either side" Eragon started, his voice betraying no emotion, his gaze still looking out of the window before him. He allowed the opening bit of information to settle before turning about to face the gathered party. "This letter is co-signed by both the dwarf high king and the queen of Du Weldenvarden, asking that Elenwyr attend a council which is being held in Ellesmera five weeks hence. The Empire has grown too bold, Edward has threatened repercussions on both nations should they withhold aid" he finished, placing the letter on the desk before taking his seat. It was Vanir who spoke first.

"The queen will seek to secure your aid should Edward move on them, as will the high king. If the threat of the Elenwyr mobilising its forces should the empire attack either the dwarves or elves, the empire would perhaps advert moving on them" spoke the dark-haired elf, Eragon nodded and agreed internally with his friend's assessment.

"That would be the wisest course for them, however the riders should be mediators not warriors. Our duty is to our own people first and foremost. Elenwyr should not be the world's saviour, to be called upon whenever strife strikes" Orik spoke, his opinion on the matter catching Eragon by surprise, he would've thought his brother eager to join the fight.

"The last time we tried to mediate, we lost one of our own. An attempt was made on Lord Eragon's life, had Bimbal not been there, who knows where we would be today. We also have no idea who ordered the task on your life my lord" Eylerion added calmly. It had appeared that centuries away from Alaegasia had caused all in attendance to be reluctant to become involved. Eragon leaned back in his chair, bringing his hand to his chin and pondered what course of action they should take, if any.

"I believe Ellesmera to be quite safe, anyone intending with ill intent will not be able to hide that when enter the forest. I will attend the council on behalf of Elenwyr, I would ask that three of you accompany me" Eragon spoke out finally.

"I will go with you my lord, as a former diplomate of the queen I feel it would be my place" Vanir spoke up as he stood.

"And I" Nar-Gazoth said, also rising from his seat. There was a moments pause around the room before Aleesia too stood from her chair, turning to face the leader of the order, her blue eyes meeting his.

"I too shall accompany you, Queen Arya knows me well from my time with her mother" she spoke softly. Eragon half expected Eylerion to stand from his seat and insist he go in his sisters' stead, however he made no move to. Perhaps Celerith was managing to sooth his rider's concerns. The elven rider briefly looked to him, concern clear in his eyes, Eragon nodded gently to him, a measure of understanding passing between them. _Not that she requires taking care of_ Eragon thought to himself.

"What of the lords of this nation?" Tristan said gently, causing everyone in the room to turn to him with questioning glances, signalling the young man to continue. "There are four races that dwell on this island, whilst no one disputes Lord Eragon's status and ownership of this realm, we have no official ruler or governor that can speak for the people as a whole" Tristan continued, a faint blush creeping across his face under the stares of the council members. The wisdom of his words brought a smile from Eragon and a nod of pride from Nar-Gazoth.

"A sound point, Eragon can speak for the riders, but can he speak for all the people of this realm? We know peace here, though how long that would last with someone unelected making choices for them would remain to be seen" Orik added. It was true, each city was governed by their own lord who swore allegiance to the defence of the realm, however declaring war or threatening conflict without consulting them would be potentially be a grave mistake.

"Then we invite the ruling lords to council" Eragon spoke with authority, before turning to Vanir. "Have a message sent to them, we convene at Felwithe in three days' time to discuss Elenwyr's potential role in a defensive treaty with the elves and dwarves of Alagaesia. Any whom refuse attendance will not be berated, however we must stress the importance of this council" he finished. Eylerion rose from his own seat, his formal attire flowing as he moved.

"I forsee no objection from the elven lords, they will follow you wherever you lead them" he spoke with a gentle nod.

"Aye, the same with the dwarves, many still grieve for Bimbal and will want to see the debt repaid" Orik added.

"I need not for me to lead them, just for the people to agree, even if that be under the leadership of another. I seek no desire to rule this realm, only protect it" Eragon replied, his meaning clear for all. The concept of ruling was one that troubled Eragon deeply, it was one of the reasons he chose to leave Alagaesia in the first place.

" _You might not get a say in this little one, you are likely to be looked on to lead. It is you that have made this land what it is, if it comes to that, you cannot run from it_ " came the familiar and wise presence of Saphira in his mind, albeit a little intoxicated, the effect of the drink carrying over their link briefly.

" _It won't come to that Saphira, and didn't we speak about your alcohol consumption not last week?_ " Eragon replied with a hint of amusement.

" _You did. I simply did not listen little one. A poor attempt at a subject change_ " retorted the dragoness. Eragon returned his attention to the room once the presence of Saphira slipped away, leaving behind a little of the intoxication across their bond.

"I call this meeting to a close, go and enjoy the rest of the evening. We will re-convene in Felwithe in three days hence" the leader of the riders announced. At these words the members of the council all rose and headed for the exit, when Eragon's voice called out once more "Eylerion, may I keep you, I would like to speak with you a moment" he asked of the elf. Eylerion exchanged a glance with his twin sister before nodding with a smile and stepped back into the room, his hands clasped behind his back. Eragon waited for the door to close behind the last of the council before pouring two goblets of wine, offering one to the elven rider, who took it with a smile.

"Something troubles you my lord?" Eylerion asked before taking a sip of the crimson liquid in his goblet. Eragon also took a sip of his wine, savouring its sweet taste, musing on the quality of the grape for a moment, before turning his attention to the elf before him.

"You always were very perceptive my friend, and please, no titles this evening I do tire of it" Eragon chuckled. Of course Eylerion was perceptive, it was what made him a formidable warrior, Eragon theorized that perhaps the elf lord was the greatest swordsman alive. Eragon was himself highly competent with a sword but was out classed by the elf before him, the only areas Eragon perhaps stood above the warrior was with magic and aerial combat. "But yes something does trouble me, I am worried that this summon is designed to draw our eye away from the real threat"

"You suspect treachery from the queen or the dwarf high king?" Eylerion replied, trying to hide the shock in his voice.

"I am unsure as of yet and will refrain from saying as much until I am sure, in the meantime however it will not hurt to ensure we are prepared in case of treachery" Eragon replied, his tone somewhat sombre at the notion of what he was saying. Eylerion's expression must have betrayed his true emotions as Eragon smiled, though somewhat sadly. "It is not something I take pleasure in thinking about, the point raised about Bimbal's death was a valid one however. I will not walk into another trap, I will not lose another of you, not for anything" the leader of the rider continued, his voice somewhat darker than usual.

"Caution is always wise Eragon, however one must not succumb to paranoia. Ellesmera is incredibly safe as you well know, anyone intending ill will would be exposed when they enter the forests. We have nothing to fear there, as you have said yourself" Eylerion spoke softly whilst turning to look out of the large windows of the room. The city of Menegroth sprawled beneath them, lit in a golden and amber hue from the forest fireflies and elven lanterns of the midsummers feast below. It was the greatest city on Elenwyr and the most popular for the elves, its central white marble tower reaching into the sky, overlooking the beautiful buildings built from white stone, lush gardens and flowing canals.

"How can I not be fearful? For three centuries we have lived here in peace, many of us making great sacrifices in the war and for what? The same mistakes being repeated, threatening to break our hard-won paradise" Eragon said breaking the brief silence. Eylerion's brows furrowed at the grim mood of his leader, Eragon was not one for brooding, even after the losses in his life and the demands that were thrust upon him at an early age. This was most out of character.

"I sense this is not just about the council, something else troubles you" observed the golden-haired elf. Eragon looked down into his glass of wine with a thoughtful expression, seemingly debating with himself over something before turning his gaze to Eylerion's own.

"I have not felt myself for three hundred years Eylerion, ever since I cast the spell which caused his end" he said quietly. Eylerion went to speak but Eragon beat him too it. "I feel incomplete, like the spell took something from me, my younger self would be vaulting into Saphira's saddle and flying to Alagaesia on receipt of that letter. Now? I feel no desire to go and only do so because of my old friendship with Arya and my obligations with the dwarves, not out of a desire to defend them" he summarised. Eylerion stood thoughtfully for a moment, magic was not without its dangers and could be fatal if not harnessed responsibly, he had not heard of it affecting people the way Eragon had described.

"You are likely wondering why I am telling you this are you not?" Eragon proceeded to speak after he took another gulp of his wine.

"I have known you for three centuries Eragon, you were my teacher for a time and now a friend. I am here to fight for you, whether that foe is the Empire or something that troubles you internally. I am here wherever I am needed" came the elf's reply.

"I am grateful and that is why, if the worst should happen I want you to take over my position" Eragon spoke calmly. Eylerion's grip on his wine glass tightened, nearly breaking it at the stem. Eragon noted the reaction and cut in before the elf could counter. "Do not refuse, Saphira and I have discussed this at length. Please my friend, it will ease my already troubled mind if I do not have to worry about my riders, knowing you were at the helm" a hint of pleading in his voice. Eylerion felt his shoulders slump somewhat, the idea of Eragon meeting an end was not one he relished.

"You have my word" he replied calmly, holding the blue riders gaze. Eragon breathed a short sigh of relief and nodded with a slight smile, as though a great weight had indeed been lifted from his shoulders.

"I shall not keep you any longer Eylerion go and enjoy the festivities, who knows how much longer we have for some leisure's" Eragon spoke, his smile still adorning his handsome face. The elf nodded in response and turned to exit the chamber whilst he tried to digest what he had just agreed to do, another thought crossed his mind was he reached the door. _Aleesia_ , he had little doubt that his sister had more than diplomatic intentions when she offered to travel to Alagaesia once more, he knew of his twin's feelings towards their leader and feared she was putting herself in harms way.

"Are you alright?" came Eragon's voice, he had noted Eylerion's pause at the chamber door. The elf turned to face the younger rider and took a breath.

"I had one request, I ask this as a friend and a brother" he began, he paused waiting for Eragon to deny the request but when he made no response, Eylerion proceeded. "It involves my sister, she has become very fond of you. I would ask that you do not give her hope where there is none" he finished, allowing the point to hang in the air between them. In that moment Eylerion saw a flicker of pain flash in Eragon's eyes before it disappeared as quickly as it came, brief it may have been, but it did not stop the small pang of guilt surge through him.

"Give her hope where there is none? You imply I play a game here?" there was no warmth in his voice now. Eylerion had only seen Eragon lose his composure once and that was after the death of Bimbal, he drew himself to his full height and readied himself for a retaliation. "Did you consider that those feelings of fondness are returned? Do I have a reputation of being fickle with my heart or have a string of consorts attending to my needs?" Eragon continued, his voice sharp but the hint of hurt was evident in his tone. "I am changed yes, but not so much that I feel nothing!"

"Eragon, I" Eylerion went to speak but was cut off.

"What is worse is that I have withheld myself, knowing that she could find someone better. I told myself a long time ago that I would likely be alone, that the prophecy that Angela told me all those centuries ago thrown in as cruel jest" he spoke as he paced around the table, coming to a stop at one of the chairs, resting his palms on the high back, his face forlorn. "Worry not Eylerion, I would have held myself back, without your warning. You can leave" Eragon finished, his tone low and defeated. Eylerion stood still for a moment, feeling utterly ashamed for the hurt he had caused his leader, no his friend. Without a word the elven rider bowed his head one last time before stepping out into the hall and closing the door behind him, closing his eyes as the hallway echoed with the doors closure. When he opened his eyes, his heart stopped for a moment as he saw who stood in the hallway with him, the pale blue eyes of his sister glistened with forming tears.

"How could you?" she asked, her voice wavering slightly, her eyes full of anger and betrayal. She had heard everything.

"I am sparing you future pain Aleesia" he replied, the words seemed hollow now after seeing the hurt in her eyes. He had not protected her from it at all, instead bringing it upon her himself. He strode over to him, her face echoing the same emotions her eyes did, he waited for an explosion of emotion from her. Yet none came, she merely looked at the door behind him, a solitary tear made its way down her fair cheek, before she turned away without a word. Leaving Eylerion in silence.

…

Eragon watched as elves, men and dwarves filtered into the dining hall of Lord Vanilor's manor, which sat atop the highest point in Felwithe, granting the elf lord the best view of the harbour below. Though an elven city, many races made their home here due to the port itself, making it easier to trade with Alagaesia, at least before the diplomatic tensions started. Eragon sat at the head of the table, assessing everyone that walked into the room, he glanced to Orik who nodded towards him with a small smile, before turning his gaze to Vanir on his adopted brothers right, the dark-haired elf was chatting to an auburn-haired elf maiden opposite him. He did admire the maiden's beauty; her high cheekbones and straight fire-red hair were very alluring. Alas it was not her he was drawn too, not that it mattered if he was, companionship would seem to allude him wherever he might seek it.

" _You are in a dour mood today little one_ " came Saphira's soothing voice in his mind. He did not respond, she knew what he felt, and she had been furious when she saw her riders memories, only holding back her rage at Eragon's insistence. At that moment the elven twins walked into the room and greeted those they knew, a few of the ladies in the room caste their eyes on Eylerion with small smiles. The elf responded to them before casting his gaze at Eragon causing his smile to falter when he saw the expressionless look from the blue rider. In his heart Eragon could not fault him, the elf was just trying to protect his family, wouldn't he have done the same? Eragon's eyes then darted to Aleesia for a moment, their eyes meeting for a brief second before he looked away, noting the flash of sadness in her eyes. _No, you are seeing things_ her scolded himself for acting a lovesick fool, but even as he did so he could see her sombre eyes glance his way on occasions, not aiding his plight.

Neither of them had ever openly expressed feelings to one another, he was not clear on what hers were exactly. There was always something left unsaid between them whenever they were together, neither one wanting to risk crossing that line with the other. He was snapped from his train of thought when the last of the lords and ladies of Elenwyr took their seats, all eyes turning to him.

"I thank you all for your attendance, the matter discussed today will affect all in our realm. It is with that in mind I have invited you all here to gain your thoughts and consent on any actions taken hence forth" Eragon started, his voice deep and echoing about the council chamber. He noted the looks of approval from the gathered officials, filling him with some sense of ease. "The empire has declared war on Surda, we received a letter not three days ago confirming this. The letter was co-signed by Queen Arya of the elves and High King Gromnir of the dwarves, they have requested we attend a council to discuss terms of an alliance" Eragon continued, at the announcement the room erupted into murmurings and surprised glances. He did not know which way this would swing, the first settlers of the realm would feel some loyalty to their kin back home and may feel obligated to assist, for the dwarves and humans however, all the kin they knew were long dead, immortality only gracing those who settled here.

"I would be interested in hearing your opinion on the matter, this is your realm after all, you allow us to settle here and offer us protection. It is only right we turn to you for guidance" came the voice of a whited bearded dwarf, Lord Burin of Novagod.

"I am in agreement, we would like to hear your assessment first" spoke Vanilor. There were nods of agreement and more murmurings to back the statement. Eragon took a small breath and looked to Orik and Vanir, who offered him encouraging smiles before he settled his eyes on the rest of the room.

"I am reluctant to draw us into a war, we have known three hundred years of peace and I would not see that broken. Alagaesia has not learnt from its past mistakes and I do not want to set a precedence to the world that we will clean up every mess that occurs. The queen and the high king request that we provide military aid should my wayward relative act on his threats" he opened with, noting to himself he had not actually suggested his plan. "I will attend with Lord Vanir, Lady Aleesia and Lord Nar-Gazoth to attend this meeting. I intend only to offer support if they are attacked, a defensive alliance. Nothing more" he finished.

"I believe we should perhaps we should step away from the table and discuss this proposal amongst ourselves for a time" Vanir spoke up, ever the diplomat. He was right however; each lord would need to consult with their colleagues and one another and digest the idea before they could offer reasonable adjustments or answers.

"Very well, we will re-convene in an hour" Eragon said and rose from his seat, signalling the meeting was over for now. The room erupted into chatter as the lords and ladies milled about with one another discussing the plan. Eragon poured himself some wine before walking out onto the balcony that lead out from the council chamber, there out in the distance he could see the five dragons sprawled along the white sanded beach just outside the cities walls.

" _Wine is becoming an all to present companion for you little one, don't think I have not noticed_ " Saphira spoke within his thoughts, even from this distance Eragon could make out her sapphire blue eyes locking onto him. He looked down at the goblet resting on the balcony and its crimson contents, he had been consuming a lot recently, at least once day and sometimes more. " _You cannot bare this burden alone_ " she soothed to him.

" _I am not alone when I have you Saphira, I need not anyone else_ " he responded flatly, not wanting to imagine what his world would be like without the dragoness in his life, even if she was just an overgrown lizard.

" _Are you calling me fat? And you know that is not true little one, everyone needs more than one to lean on_ " she replied, her tone in mock offence at first before turning softer. He leaned on the balcony, pondering her words and looking at the crystal blue ocean that spread far beyond his sight, knowing that out their blood was being spilt between two powerful nations. He was drawn from his musings when he felt a firm slap on his lower back, causing him to nearly spill his drink over the edge of the balcony. He turned to see the cheerful face of Orik and following just behind him, equally amused was Vanir.

"That would have been a senseless waste of drink" spoke the elf as he came to stand beside Eragon, his eyes watching the sky change colours slowly as the sun began to set in the west. The three friends stood observing the view below and engaged in light hearted chatter for a while before Orik turned to Eragon with a serious expression across his face.

"We must discuss the matter of rulership lad, with these dark times upon us we must have someone who is the central pillar. Currently we are a realm of separate Fiefdoms, while in peacetime this has worked fine for us, in war that cannot be" spoke the dwarf. Eragon turned away from his adoptive brother and gripped his glass firmly, this was not a discussion he wanted to entertain.

"I will put it to the council, they can elect someone to assume overall governance of the realm" Eragon replied.

"You know that they will choose you Eragon, any other choice would be ill advised. Like it or not the people see this as your realm and no lord or lady in that room would dare put themselves forward, the people's loyalty is to you and you alone" Vanir countered. Eragon turned on his heel and glared at the pair, anyone else would flinched under his gaze, but they both stood firm.

"This is why I left Alagaesia in the first place, I hold no desire to rule over others. Lest I become another tyrant, power corrupts even the most noble hearted" Eragon snapped.

"Was I a tyrant? Was my father or Arya's mother?" Orik interjected. Eragon was at a loss of what to say, in truth the idea of ruling and being responsible for a nation of people terrified him, more so than that of any duel or battle. He could see Orik was about to respond when Lord Vanilor appeared at the balcony doors.

"We are ready my lord" came the sea-lords voice. Eragon nodded, surprised that an hour had passed by already, and began to make for the doors before turning to his companions, there expressions unyielding.

"I will think on what you have said" was his only reply.

…

Aleesia stood in the council chamber as the room was filled with chatter from the lords and ladies of Elenwyr, stewards moved between the people as they offered refreshments out. From what her ears could pick out most were in favour of Eragon's plan, though some were concerned about the backlash from such an endeavour from both the empire and Surda, they all wanted to avoid war were possible and she could not blame them. She had lost enough in war herself.

"Lady Aleesia, do you mind if I join you?" came a feminine voice from behind her. She turned around and saw Lady Vellamora standing there with a warm smile on her beautiful face. Her ebony hair was worn unabraded down her back and she wore a gown of deep sapphire which accented her feminine curves beautifully.

"Of course" she replied gently.

"You seemed to be one of the few who are not embroiled in this discussion and I must admit it is all rather sombre what goes on over on the western shores" Vellamora spoke quietly, her dark eyes looking over to the other side of the room. Aleesia followed her gaze and saw that it settled on the retreating figure of Eragon who took himself to the balcony, she felt that surge ripple through her again.

"He is very handsome don't you think my lady? One would not think he was human before now" the dark-haired maiden spoke, a small smile still gracing her face. "A wonderful dancer too, very firm underneath those fine clothes" she continued. Aleesia felt strangely possessive at the maiden's words, the image of Vellamora pressed against Eragon was unpleasing. _You are acting irrational, stop it!_

"I have not noticed my lady, I have known him for a long while" was all she could muster in response. A lie of course, one would have been a fool to have denied his beauty. She was also aware of his physic, having trained with him for centuries she had seen how much work he put into himself. The leader of her order was looking very handsome this evening, wearing a brocade crimson tunic with a high collar and had coattails which finished at the knee, paired with dark grey form fitted breaches and grey knee-high boots. Appearing very regal indeed, the form fitting outfit highlighting the body hidden beneath the fabrics.

"Not noticed? My lady you must be the only one who hasn't, I know a few ladies who are vying for his attentions. I dare saw your brother might even have a run for his money" Vellamora laughed.

"Would you be one of them my lady?" Aleesia responded, perhaps a bit to sharply. If the she-elf was offended by the statement she did not show it. She merely smirked and took a sip from her wine and watched the doorway that Eragon had gone through. Aleesia gripped her glass firmly before excusing herself from the maiden and sought out her brother, finding him surrounded by a group of admirers, chuckling away until he saw the look on her face.

"Sister, are you alright?" he asked with concern.

"A word? Alone" she replied, her tone clear she would not accept anything other than that request. He nodded and smiled to the group of ladies he was with, earning disappointed looks from the females in question. Aleesia turned away and headed to the hallway outside the chambers, it like the rest of Vanilor's house was exquisite with white stone walls, sculptures and foliage of all colours and species. Eylerion shortly joined her in the hall way and shut the door behind him, muttering a spell to ward away any listeners.

"So it is ok for you to pursue whom you would like, lay with anyone who so much as give you a side glance. Yet I cannot even explore my own feelings?" Aleesia spoke, her voice even but firm.

"This has nothing to do with me, sister or my habits, I am protecting you both can you not see?" Eylerion replied, his voice gentle.

"Protecting us from what? Nothing has ever been discussed between us, nothing has ever occurred. You think I would throw myself into something without thought? After Finwe?" she countered, her voice wavering at the mention of her former mate, he sudden change of tone caused Eylerion's gaze to soften further.

"He is still in love with the queen Aleesia, can you not see it, he has not taken anyone in three hundred years. If that is not love then what is?" her brother spoke with urgency, as if he hoped his tone would change her mind.

"And what do you know of love? Nothing!" Aleesia snapped causing Eylerion to flinch at the ferocity of her voice, she loved her brother, but he could become too involved, too protective. _No more!_ She thought to herself as three centuries of suppressed emotions flooded out. In an instant she felt Khalida's calming presence come forward, soothing her anger. "I will go to Alagaesia with Eragon and the others, you are my brother and I will always look to you as I have always done. But you do not rule my heart, nor will you command whom I can yearn for" she added, her tone gradually becoming softer. She left her brother standing there as she moved to the council doors, before looking over her shoulder to him. "I only hope you recall your words to us both when you find someone worthy of your heart, then you will truly know how cruel it was to intervene" she finished before pushing the doors open and slipping inside.

…

I am not gone! Although I was disappointed by the lack of reviews on my second chapter and part of me thinks that is to do with the fact the story is not E/A. This will be a long project, I travel a lot of work so don't have buckets of time on my hands.

I am very much trying to move this story towards a more adult and grown Eragon, naturally in the books he is a teenager so is not fully matured but in this story at over three centuries I am trying to reflect that in his personality, so he will be slightly different from his canon form. This story will have quite descriptive battle scenes (They won't be stupidly brutal don't worry) and will have adult themes.

As promised I am trying to keep the chapters long for you.

Next chapter will have the flashbacks of what the council decide and the delegations journey to Ellesmera, I am going to keep an eye on the pacing and the characters will be fleshed out a lot more of course.

Thoughts?


	4. Chapter 4

**Of Western Shores**

Chapter IV – Sailing Westward

 _Firstly, thank you all for the reviews it is greatly appreciated! As said I do work full time and travel a lot for work so not often to I knock off and five and finish at five, secondly, I am currently planning my wedding with my wife to be so personal life is rather busy, having said that I have some unique ideas for this re-write and I am enjoying it._

 _Looking forward to getting to the meaty bits, i.e. the battles/romance/villain reveal!_

…

Eragon rolled along the deck as Nar-Gazoth's curved spear bared down on him, missing him by inches as the earthen coloured blade bounced of the pale wooden deck. Eragon leapt to his feet and thrust Brisingr towards the giant kull's throat seeking to end the sparring session, however the large rider whipped up his spear and swatted the shorter sapphire blade away, the sword flying from Eragon's grip and skittling along the deck, out of reach, before Nar slammed the heavy oak stave of his spear into Eragon's stomach, knocking the wind out of the leader of the order. Eragon grunted and slipped to his knee as Nar whipped the point of his spear downward, but before he could end the duel Eragon kicked out his legs and hooked his feet in-between the kull's legs, causing Nar to pause his strike for but a moment. Using this delay, Eragon acted swiftly, using his leverage he pulled himself through the legs of his opponent, appearing behind Nar who did not react in time as Eragon jumped to his back and swung his arm around the kull's neck whilst driving his knee into his back, causing the earthen rider to fall to his knees and drop his weapon.

"Do you yield?" Eragon asked, his voice strained with the effort used to keep the kull from escaping his grip. Nar struggled to gain any purchase on Eragon to throw him off, and with the growl of frustration he ceased his struggle.

"I yield" came the deep reply of the kull. Upon hearing this Eragon released his arm from around his neck and stepped around, standing in front of the kull and offering his hand to help the rider to his feet. Nar-Gazoth smiled and clasped Eragon arm at the elbow and rose to his full height, dwarfing Eragon by a foot and a half at least. "Well fought my lord, fought like a true warrior despite being disarmed" Nar complimented and nodded his head in respect. It was then the pair noted the clapping and cheers of those who had gathered to watch, Eragon waved in acknowledgement before walking to retrieve his sword. He noted that the loose fitted linen shirt he wore was clinging to him with sweat and noted to himself to have a bath straight away.

" _I agree little one, although some of the elf maidens appear to be watching with some interest_ " came the mirthful chuckle of Saphira who was currently completing a series of complex aerial displays. Eragon stowed away his sword and looked up to see what his dragon was getting at. He saw several elven ladies, many of whom were ship crew or part of the honour guard selected by Vanir looking over in his direction, most looked away with a slight blush where as others meet is gaze with small smiles. He looked down at himself again and where the linin was soaked with sweat it had left nothing to the imagination of what lay beneath. A few centuries ago he would've blushed crimson at their stares, but now he merely smiled back and walked back over to Nar-Gazoth, who too appeared bemused.

"Were you one of my race, you would have a pick of the women my lord. The other males would receive your scraps" Nar-Gazoth spoke and followed the sentence with a deep laugh.

"He could well do that anyway! If the man would not be so pious of course" shouted Vanir from the captain's deck, the elf was garbed well as he looked over various scrolls as well as a copy of the treaty that the lords of Elenwyr had all agreed too. The council meeting had gone well into the night before the agreements were made, and it would only be offered if the elves and dwarves of Alagaesia would be willing to meet the terms set.

"Perhaps rather than offering advice on nightly activities my dear friend, you would care to keep that sword arm exercised? It has been a while since I saw you spar, not since Eylerion bested you anyhow. Or are you worried you will dirty that new robe of yours" Eragon called back with a smirk. The dark-haired elf looked up from the treaty and caste a wicked smirk in reply, his eyes dancing with humour, it was well known that Vanir enjoyed a lively banter with Eragon and some of the riders. Whilst it was true he did not spar as often as he used to, he was still a formidable warrior in his own right, a master of the sword and spear, recently dedicating himself to the art of a cavalryman and the lance.

"I would challenge you to find an elf, man, dwarf or kull who has bested our beloved champion. I find no shame in that defeat, despite it being in front of the whole realm" Vanir replied somewhat nonchalantly, he always was one of dramatic display. It was once every one-hundred years that a grand tourney was held in Menegroth, allowing all to compete in the ways of sword, bow and lance for the honour of the mantle of champion, Eylerion taking the title on the last two occasions, Vanir being the finalist of the most recent event, besting the golden rider in archery but edged out in swordplay and made to look a child when jousting. "As for my robes, they are indeed new, thank you for noticing.

"You are not wrong there my friend, alas I am in need of a bath before we meet this evening so if you will excuse me" Eragon responded and walked up the steps to the captains' deck where Vanir was seated. He was given the largest quarters on the ship, much to his despair when the elven admiral had insisted he take it he recalled as he strode to the cabin doors and stepped inside the luxurious and spacious living quarter. The floors were covered in white and grey furs for comfort and warmth for ones' feet, the furniture was sung from the silver trees of Menegroth's forests with the largest and most impressive piece being the large four poster bed, which rested at the rear centre of the quarters by a large crystal window. A separate smaller chamber was to the left of the large bed which housed a spacious bath tub of smooth stone and judging by the steam and scent of Jasmin emanating from the tub it was already drawn for him. Sighing with contentment he removed his damp tunic and began to unlace the front of his breeches whilst he gazed out of the large crystal window of the chamber, admiring the horizon from whence they had come. Once loosened he allowed the soft fabric of his breeches to slide from his waist and down his strong thighs, as he did so however he heard and sharp gasp and the sound of soft boots coming to a sudden halt on the waxed wooden floors, causing him to snap his head around to see the source of the noise.

"I am so sorry my lord Eragon I had no idea you had come in! I would've announced myself I swear" spoke a young serving maid who stood in shock. Eragon did his very best to school his features to be calm and impassive despite be happened upon practically naked by a young and not unattractive women, with an air of calm and grace he stepped out of his breeches and reached for a towel that was placed atop a dresser next to the wash chamber door and wrapped it around his waist, concealing his lower regions. He too was mortified at what had occurred, no woman had seen him so exposed before, it was unsettling no matter his age or maturity.

"Worry not, seeing as you have seen far more than most I should at least know your name" he chuckled, trying to distract himself from the embarrassing situation he currently found himself in, which Saphira was finding hysterical in that moment. The maid still blushing kept her eyes firmly to her feet as she stammered a reply.

"Mavern my lord" she muttered.

"Very well Mavern, I assume I have you to thank for this bath?" he asked, the girl promptly nodding in agreement. "Well thank you very much, I needed one. You may go" he added and dismissed her. Mavern practically ran to the chamber door but stopped when Eragon called out once more. "Oh and Mavern, please ensure the door is locked. Wouldn't want anyone else stumbling in" with that the maid exited the room and shut the door behind her, a faint clicking sound of the lock being activated came to Eragon's keen ears. Safe in the knowledge that his chambers were now locked he threw off the towel and stepped into the stone bathtub and allowed his aching body to slip into the warm aromatic water within, a sigh of relief coming from his lungs as the warmth soothed his muscles. He was due to sit with Vanir, Nar-Gazoth and Aleesia later on that evening to discuss the plan once the dock in Alagaesia in two days' time, everything had to be clear before the council so that they presented a united front. His thoughts had drifted to Angela's prophecy that had been told to him all those ages ago, _You will leave Alagaesia, never to return_ he remembered, yet he had been back once before and was doing so now. Perhaps one day he would leave those shores and never return, he was also told of an epic romance, that had not come to the fore either, at least not knowingly anyway. He relaxed the back of his head onto the lip of the tub and recalled the meeting with the lords of Elenwyr prior to their departure.

" _Elenwyr has no formal army, we have veterans from the war and those who practice with weaponry yet nothing formal or regimented. It would also take time to muster a force and then train them" spoke an elven nobleman that Eragon knew from Menegroth. The council room was alive with debate and chatter amongst those in attendance. They had been arguing for hours on all matter of things, from supply lines, to diplomatic relations and trade._

" _No formal army that may be but you forget that the cities have garrisons, we have enough soldiers to provide should we have need of them urgently. Felwithe has a standing navy also with about six thousand guards upon those ships" replied Lord Vanilor._

" _If we committed the garrisons we would leave ourselves open to a counter attack and be defenceless" spoke up a dwarven lord. He had a point, Elenwyr would not be left undefended to protect other nations. The chatter had grown louder as the debated reigned on, lords and ladies trying to get their points across. From the noise the deep and strong voice of Eylerion cut across the countless voices, silencing them all at once as all in the room turned to the elf._

" _The power of the elves is mighty here as is the dwarves. Every elf within this realm is a competent warrior and has a natural advantage through speed and strength over the other races. My suggestion would be to train the general population to a militia standard, have them master the spear and bow, these warriors could be the core defence of Elenwyr" Eylerion started as he cast his gaze about the room, waiting for an objection. When none came he carried on. "Gather the veterans of the rider war and have them be the spear head of our military might, at last count we had roughly six thousand warriors who have settled here from Ellesmera and the forest realm, I am sure you would have no objections from them"_

" _I agree with rider Eylerion, the elves make up the most of our number and have a natural advantage over the foe we may potentially face. Having said this, each race must provide to the defence of this realm" Eragon spoke, adding his thoughts into the debate. It would not sit well if one race stood for all, it would divide the peace and inflate a sense of entitlement. A fair haired human male stood from his seat, making it clear he wished to add his piece._

" _I agree Lord Eragon, however the human population here isn't anywhere near the might of the elves or that of the dwarves. We are but farmers and artisans with a handful of warriors at most, we would of course defend this realm with our lives, but we won't be able to match the forces put forth by the other races" said the man, his voice calm and level under the gaze of all those present._

" _Numbers matter not, it will do enough to see that man, elf, dwarf and of course the urgal stand side by side should it come to that. Numbers mean nothing to brothers and sisters in arms, only commanders" Eylerion replied with a gentle smile._

" _And who would command such an army?" asked another lord._

" _I would suggest Lord Eylerion for this task" Eragon spoke immediately, he did not fail to notice the surprised look on the golden rider's face nor that of his sisters. "I can think of no one better, he commanded armies in the final days of the war against Galbatorix, he is perhaps our greatest warrior and champion of this isle and commands the respect of all the warriors. Does anyone disagree?" Eragon continued, casting his steely gaze among those in the room. With no disagreement he turned to face the fair blonde-haired elf. "What say you?" his voice deep and unreadable. Eylerion rose from his seat once more and gauged the looks of the lords and ladies, seeing nothing by small smiles and impassive looks he turned to look at Eragon._

" _I accept my lord, with honour" he replied with an incline of his head, causing a rousing applause from all those present._

" _I believe this brings us to the matter of governance and rulership" Orik interjected, causing all to pause and turn to the dwarf. Eragon flinched inwardly as he knew what was about to occur. "This realm has prospered greatly in our short history, we are wealthy, strong and united. Yet we have no official leader that speaks for us all. This must change" continued the dwarf._

" _Is not Lord Eragon the commander and king of this realm?" spoke a lady, echoing statements following her words._

" _I am the leader of the riders, I do not speak for you. This council was drawn to discuss this realm's foreign policy, I cannot have made that alone. Each city is governed by its own lord and lady, I seek only to keep the realm and its people safe, I need not to rule to do this" Eragon replied calmly._

" _Spoken like a true king!" spoke Lord Burin, his voice booming across the chamber and his hand slapping against the marble table. A few other dwarves cheered in response to the lords statement._

" _I second this, you founded this isle and you have overseen its growth in such a short span of time. You are humble and wise and have the support of all the races here!" Orik added. At those words Lord Burin rose from his seat and placed a hand to his chest._

" _I Burin, Lord of Novagod would see Lord Eragon, leader of the rider order, as ruler of Elenwyr, the rider king" the dwarf lord called. Eragon sat motionless, not sure how to react to the sudden change of pace. However, it did not stop there as others started to stand one by one, starting with Vanilor._

" _I second this, I Vanilor lord of Felwithe would see Lord Eragon rule this fair realm" the golden-haired elf added, bringing his hand across his chest also. More lords and ladies rose as they pledged their support to his official ascension, he could feel Saphira's pride grow with each pledge of support before her own voice entered the minds of those present._

" _I Saphira, queen of the skies, on behalf of all the dragons of this fair realm, would see Eragon rise up and rule our blessed realm" came her smooth but powerful voice, bringing smiles to the people present in the room, her last words however, were to Eragon alone. "Your father once led a small band of people and set a course to change the world, I imagine he would be very proud to see his son do the same thing"_

…

Nar-Gazoth leaned on the prowl of the ship as it gracefully cut through the calm ocean waters, the gentle night breeze causing the sails and flags of the ship to flutter gently. The night sky was alive with the twinkle of a million stars above which illuminated the ship with a silver light and reflected in the water below, making it seem as if the ship was floating amongst the stars themselves, Nar thought it the most beautiful sight he had happened upon. He often sought out solitude in the night, seeking to expand his mind and listen to the world around him, though it was impossible to find anywhere on the ship devoid of people, he found some peace at the prowl. In the background he could hear soft steps of the elven sailors as they worked about the ship, righting the sails and checking the ropes, there was another step however softer than the sailor's boots.

"A beautiful night is it not" he asked quietly, his deep voice carrying across the night easily. He felt a newcomer come up beside him and look out over the water before them. Aleesia stood beside him, garbed in a sapphire travel tunic and black leggings, with a grey cloak draped over her shoulders, despite the warmth of the day the high seas could be chilly at night and despite knowing the magic to warm herself she would not, Eragon had said that using magic too frequently dulled the senses and relaxed the body, something that instilled an instant respect for him from Nar when he had first arrived for his training.

"It is indeed, starlight seems so pure but so distant. Like watchful guardians at the walls" she replied softly, drawing her cloak about her more. Nar observed her from the corner of his eye, she seems saddened by something, her usual cheer not as evident as he was used too, he thought not to pry the elf, they were always very private so instead focused on the conversation at hand.

"Not an expression I would've given, they are almost like a taunt" he began, pausing to see her look to him with a questioning glance. He smiled before carrying on. "As if the gods placed the rarest of gems into the sky, out of reach from us. Challenging us to chase them, only to bring failure to those who try"

"Tristan once told me he sees them as those who have passed on, the best of them joining their gods in the skies as pure light. I find that thought very beautiful" Aleesia spoke. Nar smiled at the mention of Tristan, it had pained him to leave the young man behind he was also grateful, they had no idea what might happen on this voyage and he felt better knowing he was safe.

"The boy has a way with words, at least when not speaking to Rose" Nar spoke, earning a musical laugh from the elf beside him. The pair had been very involved in raising the boy, Nar begin the tutor and fatherly figure in his life where as Aleesia provided the softer touch and taught him to read and write. He had done them both very proud. There was a loud cracking sound behind them as the sails of the ship were buffeted by a strong gust of wind, causing the riders to look up at the sight of Saphira's glittering sapphire scales race over the ship and glide low over the ocean ahead of them. Nar could make out the figure of Eragon on the dragonesses back, his long brown hair streaming behind him, he looked to Aleesia who was watching with an odd expression of longing and sadness at the sight before them. He was not blind, many times he had see the pair look at one another when the other wasn't, the lingering touches whenever they danced and the way their eyes always seemed to seek one another out in a crowd.

"You desire him to do you not?" Nar asked, causing Aleesia to turn and face him, her pale blue eyes studying him for a moment before she turned her gaze back to the rider and dragon before them. As moments passed without a word the kull thought he had overstepped and pried to far, but the elf took a short breath and turned to face him once more.

"I believe this is more than just desire Nar, I have not felt this way since Finwe, perhaps even ever" she breathed her confession. Nar thought to himself that this must have been the first time she had said the words aloud, judging by the slight smile that graced her beautiful face, as if a great burden had been lifted from her shoulders. He understood little of why men and elves would dance about one another so much, Aleesia was admitting to her feelings for the man, and he had been around human's long enough to know Eragon harboured something in return. Why wait, why linger?

"Then why do you not go to him? Why do you hang back, among the shadows of his heart?" Nar asked turning himself fully to face her. An urgal or kull would not halt back, nor a dragon, he did not understand.

"Fear my friend" she whispered in response, the sad smile returning to her lips.

"I don't follow?" he questioned, seeking to understand what was so difficult, love was nothing to fear was it?

"For years he trained my brother and I without anything between us, I thought him handsome, wise and unlike any human I had ever met before. It has only been the last fifty years or, so I have felt these strange emotions stir within me, as if they were buried deep before" she started and drew her cloak closer to her, wishing for even a moment of dragon fire. "Alas he has not made an advance and nor have I, and we are returning to Ellesmera where his former flame dwells. What does that say to you" she finished and looked back at her friend, who stood silent and patience. Aleesia recalled the very moment she felt something more than friendship and leadership burn within her for her leader.

 _It had been a warm summers day in Menegroth and as such many children and their parents gathered around the rushing river that flowed around the city. The river itself was perilous, with the currents being very strong and capable of sweeping even a dragon under in some places, however in the shallows the river was calm and a popular spot for leisure on warm days such as this._

 _Aleesia sat with a tome on her lap as she watched the children and parents play in the water together, elves, human and dwarves laughing and calling to one another as they went. The dragons were all out hunting save for Saphira who lazed atop the walls of the city as she basked in the sunlight, not far from her patrolling the wall was her rider. Aleesia briefly admired the way he walked for a moment, as if not noticing his graceful movements before, he looked handsome as he stopped atop his walls looking over his charges below. It was then that a scream pierced the joyful sounds by the river._

" _My son!" came the panicked cry and suddenly everyone looked for the source of the voice. What Aleesia saw caused her heart to stop as she watched a young dwarfling who had climbed up one of the rocks, lost his footing and tumbled into the raging current below. People screamed as they witnessed the child fall, many people being unmoving with shock. Aleesia rose from her seated position and began to run forward, but a loud roar split the air as Saphira hurtled from the wall and clutched at the rocks at the base of the wall, trying to reach out for the child who was trying to reach out in vain. Upon the mighty dragoness back sat Eragon who swiftly unbuckled himself from the saddle and leapt into the raging waters, disappearing below the surface for a moment before he surfaced a moment later, the child clutching onto him tightly around his neck. Whilst many around the river edge seemed to relax including Aleesia, Saphira appeared to be ever more agitated as she could not reach her rider._

" _Saphira! What is wrong" Aleesia called out with her mind, she had tried to touch Eragon's mind, but it was closed, letting nothing through._

" _The current is too strong, and his leg is caught, he is using all his energy to stay afloat with magic. I can't reach him anymore!" the dragoness screamed back in panic, the elf maiden sensing the dragon's desire to leap into the water herself, instead she was pouring all the energy she could into her rider. Suddenly over the roar of the rushing current came a cry of agony followed by a bright burst of blue light, the water then suddenly pulling the struggling rider and child down river, the crowd following. Ahead Aleesia could see the city guard rushing to the river bank with rope and tossing it into the current, with what seemed like an age, Eragon was finally able to grasp the lifeline as the guards pulled him in, Saphira jumping into the shallows and plucked by dwarf and rider from the water and onto dry land._

" _The child, is he ok?" Aleesia could make out Eragon asking as the guards tried to tend to him. She could see his leg twisted in an awkward manner that indicated it had been broken. The little dwarf sat shivering on the bank and it did not take long for his mother and father to rush to his side. Aleesia ran across the shallows, ignoring the feeling of her dress becoming wet as she dropped to her knees at Eragon's side, he was pale and weak but alive. As she looked over his beaten form she felt concern and admiration race through her at his deed._

" _He is shaken but alive Eragon, thanks to you" she whispered as she placed her hand on his shoulder, feeling a warmth spread through her when she made contact with his skin._

"I'd say you were both fools" came Nar's voice which broke her from her memory, causing her eyes to widen a little and mouth drop, an action which caused the large kull to chuckle. "Do you not think he has not made an advance because he respects you so? From what I observe elven women are unlike those of humans, you are strong and unyielding, you make your own choices and he respects you greatly. Perhaps he is waiting for you, whilst you wait for him?" he finished.

"Has he spoken of this to you?" she asked, her interest piqued by his perspective.

"Not at all" came Nar's reply, causing Aleesia's face to drop ever so slightly. Upon seeing this the kull smiled and placed his large hand on her shoulder. "I need to hear no words when his eyes tell all my friend and Orik assures me he never looked at the elven queen as he looks at you, perhaps being away from home will help you both" he followed up wishing to ease her worries. "Being away from distractions and barriers are never a bad thing my lady" he said finally. He watched as an expression of understanding came across her face, _Eylerion._ "I fear the burden of being proclaimed as king on his return has caused some pressure, this has been brewing for some time as well, even when I arrived the population gossiped about him as such. I believe he will be a good king, I think he will see that in time"

Aleesia thought on his words, secretly flattered and joyful upon hearing what Orik had said, perhaps being away from her brother and the pressures of governing a realm would allow Eragon and her to talk more, she enjoyed their dance at the feast immensely and had felt great disappointment at its end. The council would take days to finalise a treaty and in the meantime she and the riders would have time to roam the forest, leaving her time to speak with Eragon, provided the elven queen allowed him a moments peace. _I wonder if she feels for him as he once did for her?_ She had promised her brother she was go by their family's tree and see what had become of it, she also had a mind to visit Finwe's home, to look upon it one last time. She had made peace with his passing long ago, but had not returned in three centuries, perhaps she could look upon his home one last time, for memories sake.

"You prove to us on countless occasions how truly wrong we all were about your race Nar, you speak more wisdom and sense than even the oldest elves at times" Aleesia chuckled gently before her expression grew more serious. "Eragon was right to send Tristan into your care, he will grow into a better man for it. Tirramond too has been a wonderful mentor to Urgost, you should both be proud" she finished. Nar-Gazoth nodded his head in thanks and they both turned to view the ocean once more, knowing that in two days' time they would be arriving in Alagaesia. In the distances they could see Saphira weaving through the star lit night sky, her bellowing roar reaching across the ocean and beyond.

…

 _Thoughts? The romance will not be rushed, I am really looking forward to the next few chapters, the story will start to take shape and we will gain more of Eragon's mindset about the title of king being almost forced upon him in the coming chapters._

 _Read & Review!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Of Western Shores**

Chapter V – The Elven Queen

The energy on the ship as the anchor was released into the calm waters of the river below was one of eager anticipation, the crew of the ship rush about to secure the sails and the ropes whilst porters began to prepare all the provisions for the journey ahead, horses whinnied and stamped their hooves on the smooth polished deck of the ship. Eragon stood by the railing, doing his best to keep out of the way of the sailors as they did their work, his eyes were fixed on the riverbank anyhow as he observed an escort garbed in emerald and brown awaiting for them to disembark the grand ship.

"It appears the queen has seen fit to dispatch the royal guard to escort us" Vanir spoke as he came up to stand beside Eragon, gone where his robes of finery, instead he was dressed in gleaming silver plate with a silver scale hauberk beneath and tucked beneath his arm was a tall helm which was fitted with two large white feathers either side of the face. "She needed not, our knights and honour guard are enough" he carried on as he observed a handful of warriors assessing their noble mounts.

"Perhaps they are not here to see to our protection? If a warship of this size anchored of the shore of Elenwyr I would have a company of warriors on standby myself" Eragon replied casually, Arya was right to send warriors ahead. They had not seen each other for three centuries, she had no idea what Eragon had become or of his true intentions.

"I had not thought of such a notion, things must be dire if even we are treated with caution" the elf replied as he took the reigns of his horse from one of the porters, the creature snorting its displeasure about being on the ship but eased as Vanir stroked its pure white mane. Eragon's steed was also brought up from below the deck, the horse was white as snow with a pale silver-grey mane and tail, Roland was his name and he was truly a majestic steed worthy of any rider. Roland was brought forth to Eragon who gently took the reigns into his hands and brushed the horses large face, the creature nuzzling his palm in response.

"How long until we are ready to go?" Eragon asked, not taking his eye from the horse. He wanted to be his way and was not enjoying lingering on the ship. Overhead he could see Saphira, Khalida and Tirramond circling the ship, they would keep watch from the air and their riders would march with the column so to respect their hosts by not flying directly into their territory, Saphira not being happy with this arrangement but yielding finally after much debate. "I just want this over with" he added. In truth he did not want to be here, he felt uneasy and strangely irritable since they passed into Alagaesia and it had not gone unnoticed by all.

"I believe we are just awaiting the ramp, then we will be on our way my lord" Vanir replied, adopting a formal tone and addressing Eragon by his title, something the rider would have to adjust to here. He did not feel uncomfortable with titles, they just sounded odd coming from a close friend, he had learned long ago to accept the rank bestowed upon him and he would have to prepare himself for an even grander one on his return to Elenwyr, _king_ he thought to himself. "Speaking of which, I believe we are about to be off this ship after all" Vanir spoke up, turning about the pair watched as a group of sailors walked to the edge of the ship, carrying a large wooden plank which they slid along the deck and out over the water, allowing it to drop onto the wooden dock below. The moment the plank hit the dock all the elven knights and the three dragon riders vaulted into their steeds' saddles and eased their animals from the ship, Roland was very eager to feel his hooves on solid ground, stamping his feet approvingly when reaching the dock and away from the swaying ship.

"Not a lover of the sea are you boy?" Eragon whispered as he felt the horses' muscles flex beneath his thighs, the beast snorting and shaking its head as if to confirm Eragon's words. He waited until all the elven knights had joined him on the dock before looking back up to the ship where the crew and captain stood waiting. "Captain Flevedir, we should be returning to you within a week. I will keep in contact should anything change" he addressed the elf atop the plank.

"Yes my lord" came a simple reply with a bowing of the head. Eragon nodded in response and with his legs, urged Roland to trot forward towards the riverbank, the sound of hooves upon wood filling the air as the party followed behind him. They must have been quite a sight to the elves who awaited them on the shore as they approached, the elves of Du Weldenhaven rarely used horses and its armies were never so heavily armoured, so the sight of large war steeds and elves in glittering silver plate wielding tall silver lances and shields would appear alien to them. It took no time at all for Eragon's company to reach the shore, he sat at the head of the group with Aleesia, Nar-Gazoth and Vanir just behind him and the thirty knights behind them rode three abreast in a long column. Once they had stepped foot on dry land the party of elves sent to greet them stepped forward, with a sandy blonde elf stepping up to Eragon.

"Atra esterní ono thelduin" the lead elf spoke gently.

"Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr" Eragon replied, remembering the old elvish greet.

"n du evarínya ono varda" concluded the elf, appearing pleased that the rider recalled the ancient greeting. Eragon observed the elf before him and remembered him as Lifaen, one of the guides who had lead him to Ellesmera long ago. He and the royal company were garbed in cloth and scale armour in the colours of earth and green, they all wielded long spears with blades at each end whilst the archers of the company held short recurved bows, ideal for the fighting in the forest. "It has been long since you have graced our fair forest Eragon Shur'tugal, our queen bids you welcome and has sent us to escort you and your company to the city" the elf Eragon remembered as Lifaen spoke gently.

"It has been long indeed, not long enough for me to forget the way to Ellesmera, however your escort is appreciated, and we will follow your lead Lifaen" Eragon replied in a polite and friendly tone. Lifaen appeared surprised that the rider would recall him, his eyes widening at the mentioning of his name, his company did not show such surprise for they were awestruck at the three majestic dragons gliding overhead, mouths slightly parted in wonderment at the scene before them.

"I did not think you would have remembered me my lord, I am honoured that you do. If you and your company follow us, we should reach the city just before dusk. I know the queen as arranged for a midnight feast to celebrate your arrival" Lifaen replied. Eragon nodded, surprised that Arya would fuss over there arrival given the circumstance surrounding his presence. Whilst the leader of the riders was deep in thought, Vanir introduced the rest of the company, most of the elven knights were second generation settlers so had not seen the great forests nor met its people. Aleesia of course was known to the elves, those of the royal guard gave her warm smiles, especially the males and Nar was given wary looks, to a stranger he looked fierce and savage which hid the true nature of his character.

It was not long before the group set off for the forest tree line in the distance with the Elenwyr company maintaining their disciplined column whilst the elves of Du Weldenvarden fanned out in no particular order. It was in that moment the military cultural differences between both nations were clear, Eylerion had long argued during the war that the elves needed to adopt more discipline and tactical awareness, yet it had been the arrogance of commanders of the elven forces that he was not heeded. Eragon recalled the scores of dead elves at Uru'Baen that day, noble and powerful warriors each elf may be, it counted for nothing when their loose formations were met with rank upon rank of organised warriors. He knew by appointing the golden rider as the head of his armies that past mistakes would not be repeated and that his people would be safer for it. There was lively chatter amongst the knights as they entered the forest for the first time, gazing with interest at the woods around them, so different from the golden forests of Elenwyr in the sense that it was more wild, darker even than Eragon recalled. As he took in the sights around him he felt the presences of another ride up beside him, turning gently in the saddle he came to see the fair face of Aleesia smiling at him, causing his heart to jolt a little, in turn causing amusement to flow through Saphira.

"My lady" he greeted warmly as she eased her horse to slow to his owns pace. Roland shaking his mane in protest.

"My lord, your steed does not seem to approve of my presence" she chuckled. Roland snorted and stamped his hooves as if unhappy at the maiden's words.

"He appears to be possessive, even more so than Saphira" he replied with a small laugh, patting the white steeds neck which seemed to appease the beast.

" _What was that little one?_ " Saphira's voice soothed through his mind.

" _Nothing my beautiful dragon_ " he replied in amusement, Saphira had heard through their mind link and he knew it.

" _I thought so, flattery won't save you next time oh mighty dragon rider_ " she replied with a mocking tone before withdrawing from his mind once more, leaving him with Aleesia again.

"How does it feel to be back?" He asked the elf maiden. She looked around her for the moment, taking in the sights and smells again, it had been so long for her she had forgotten what it was like. It was beautiful of course, but it seemed different to her, less welcoming and homely she too felt the forest was a little darker than before.

"Strange, it will be nice to see old friends again, but it does not feel like home anymore. I know not if that is sad or a relief" she replied after a moment, her blue eyes resting on his own. He nodded in response, catching the eye of a guard belonging to Lifaen's company over her shoulder, he appeared to have been looking at Aleesia with some interest, a notion that caused a flash of envy to flow through him.

"We won't be here long, just a few days whilst we work out the technicalities of this treaty. Though I imagine the males will be sore to hear such a thing" he replied, wincing internally at the mention of other elves, he mustn't had hidden it well because she cocked her head slightly as she studied him.

"And I am sure the young maid back on the ship will eagerly await your return also my lord" she replied with a laugh, although another emotion flittered across her face for a moment. Eragon returned her gaze for a moment, his eye brows twitching upwards in confusion.

"I don't follow?" He replied.

"Well its quite the gossip on the ship that a young servant girl came rushing out of your chambers, blushing like the sunset the other night" she explained simply, her expression blank. Eragon cursed inwardly, quite loudly in fact, how humiliating he thought to himself.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" he started, taking a breath at what he was about to confess.

"Wouldn't I now?" She replied with a raised eyebrow. _Why is she so interested?_ He thought to himself, earning another surge of amusement from his dragon. With a sigh he gently reached out with his mind, brushing it gently against hers to ask permission to enter, she looked at him with a puzzled expression before he nodded gently and upon seeing this she gently let down her walls for him to enter her mind.

" _I don't want the whole company to hear and embarrass the poor girl, or myself for that matter._ " he spoke in her mind. She flashed a small smile thought not her usual radiant one, she was tense. " _She had drawn a bath for me, when I entered my chambers I assumed I was alone so began to undress and she walked back in just as I had finished. What everyone saw was her sheer embarrassment at such a sight_ " he said before withdrawing from her mind, surprisingly his face did not feel warm with blush and when he looked over at Aleesia again she wore her usual smile once more. He hoped that would mean her thoughts were put at ease.

"How do you feel about seeing the elven queen again? It had been some time, did you not speak in your absence" she asked, moving on from the thought of Eragon undressing in the privacy of his chambers.

"I'm not sure, I have not exchanged any personal letters with her for the last two centuries. I am changed, not the farm boy she once knew nor see the elven princess I knew" he replied with a shrug of his shoulders. In truth he really didn't know how he felt, he didn't feel nervous as he ought to have been, had it been two centuries ago he may have felt differently but now, nothing. He was much different from when he last saw her all those years ago, he now appeared an elf and had she not known of his coming they could have well passed one another by without her even noticing him. He gave her his true name once, that was long since lost to him, having changed many times over the years and indeed he had begun to feel a change in himself again as he expected hers to have.

"What of you, is there anything that lingers here in the woods for you?" He asked.

"I promised Eylerion I would go by our parent's tree once more. When we left for Elenwyr, he refused to take some heirlooms as he thought them too painful, despite the time that had passed since our parent's deaths" Aleesia replied, her face faltering slightly at the mention of returning to her family home, fearing the grief that would return. Upon seeing this emotion flitter across her his heart went out to her, he did not have the chance to meet his parents or at least one of them, he could not imagine the pain of losing both at once. Without thought he let one hand fall from the reigns and he gently placed it on her forearm, an action which caused her eyes to snap to his hand on her arm, her breath hitched slightly at the warm contact.

"I am sorry, I was not thinking" Eragon stuttered briefly before making to withdraw his hand, hoping he hadn't made a scene of his seemingly innocent action. As his hand made to move her smaller and slender one quickly covered it, indicating for it to stay, if but for a few short moments as her eyes slowly drew up to his. "I know it is not my place, but if you should want someone to accompany you" he started and paused for a moment as he tried to read her expression. Her ice blue eyes were slowly switching between his as she awaited him to finish. "I would be glad to do so, it is not something you have to do alone, though a dragon rider is never truly alone" he finished, with that he gently removed his hand which she released this time, albeit somewhat reluctantly.

"I, I would like that very much my lord" she said gently, her voices wavering slightly.

"Eragon, please just for these few days, do not address me so formally as few people will when we return home" he asked almost desperately, at first Aleesia looked at him with sympathy, knowing he had no desire to rule or be labelled king but would accept the role and serve to the best of his ability.

"As you wish Eragon. I thank you for your offer to. Truly" she replied with a warm smile before her face grew a little more troubled once more. "I had also thought to go to Finwe's tree one last time, I never went after his death. I owe him a final farewell at least" she added, feeling trepidation rise within her at the thought to going there one last time.

"I will go with you there too, I could wait outside if you wish" Eragon spoke softly, he felt no envy for her lost love he could not. He had seen the grief on widows faces when a loved one had passed on, it was painful enough for a mortal, so he could not imagine the agony for one who would linger on forever. His reply caused her eyes to widen in shock as she did not think he would extend the offer so far, perhaps he was just doing what a good friend would do for another. As he smiled at her once again she couldn't help but notice how handsome he truly was, it was an enigma why he was not bonded or married.

" _The same could be said for you fair one, you are the most beautiful woman on that island. Dragon's not included of course_ " Khalida thoughts drifted through her mind, the love and care flowing over their mental bond.

" _I thank you for your kind words my beloved dragon, yet there are many beautiful maidens on Elenwyr_. _You cannot say that for certain_ " Aleesia mused back to the white dragoness.

" _I know someone who might beg to differ_ " said the dragoness cryptically.

" _I suppose you are going to leave that hanging in the back of my mind_ " Aleesia replied, as she spoke her thoughts she felt another presence enter her mind. Saphira.

" _Hello little ones, I had hoped for some company as my rider is currently engaged elsewhere_ " came her smooth voice, a hint of mirth behind it. Aleesia blushed slightly at the hint the dragoness made which only fuelled Saphira's amusement. " _What Khalida was hinting at so carefully was that Eragon has told me, on more than one occasion that he finds you the most beautiful lady he has laid his eyes upon_ " the sapphire dragon added. Aleesia's beautiful face erupted in a bright blush, she had roamed the world for four centuries and had not blushed so deeply before now.

" _Saphira! I don't think he would say that and I don't think he would like you sharing if he had_ " Aleesia cried in alarm through her mind.

" _Are you calling me a liar?_ " the dragon replied casually, causing the elf to abruptly pause.

" _No"_ was her sheepish reply.

" _As for sharing, well. He compared me to that little beast he is currently riding, he deserves it. And Roland does supply me with endless amusement with his grumpy nature_ " Saphira replied before withdrawing from her mind along with Khalida. Aleesia looked out of the corner of her eye and hoped Eragon had not seen her reddening expression, to her relief he was looking ahead though still riding close to her.

"Eragon?" she called quietly, causing him to turn his head and look her in the eye. "Perhaps we could visit Oromis-Elda's home during our visit, I'm sure Glaedr would be grateful if we were to see that their old home was well?" she offered. She watched as a flicker of sadness crossed the riders face before he gathered himself again.

"I would like that" he replied quietly.

"And tonight, perhaps we could have that second dance you promised me back at the midsummers feast?" she asked, seeking to bring a smile back to his face. It did, and he lend over slightly in his saddle towards her.

"Of course, I am a man of my word after all" he chuckled.

Eragon slowly leaned back into his saddle and with Roland feeling his riders weight shift, snorted and whinnied before trotting away from Aleesia's steed by a few paces, swatting his tail about in displeasure, earning laughter from the pair. Little did the pair know that just behind them, Vanir and Nar-Gazoth shared a knowing glance to one another before looking back to the riders in front of them.

It took the company nearly the full day before they arrived at the edge of the city of Ellesmera, as the company passed the boundary to the city they saw the hundreds of armed wardens that moved between the trees and sat perched high in the trees they caste wary glances at Eragon's knights as they passed, their long silver lances reflecting what little remaining light filtered through the canopy and their silver and sapphire pennants hanging limp in the breezeless air. Though the border was dark and quiet in the distance they could make out a feint amber glow and the hum of celebrations. Lifaen called for the party to halt as they entered a small clearing, all was quiet apart from the distance hum of chatter, the sounds of the horses and clinging of armour.

"You may dismount here, my company will ensure you belongings are stored safely in your accommodations which you will be shown too after the feast" Lifaen said kindly.

"I thank you for seeing to this Lifaen, however my men here have been riding in armour all day. Can we not allow them to change into something more comforting?" Eragon asked gently. He was garbed in a deep sapphire tunic with grey leggings and black boots however his knights were wearing a full set of plate armour with a scale coat underneath, they would be sore by now, though they did not complain.

"After you have been presented I will see to your men" Lifaen replied after a few moments thought. Eragon nodded his thanks and dismounted Roland who nuzzled him fondly. He watched as his company all did the same, the knights removing their helms and smiling in wordless thanks to him as they swiftly combed out their long hair which had partially flattened due to their helms. He noticed Vanir reach into a saddle bag and pull a shimmering cloth from it before heading over to him.

"Here put this on over the tunic" he said as he offered Eragon the bundle. He gently took the material from the elf and allowed it to unfold, revealing a cloak with a high collar and sleeves, its texture was that over over lapping leaves. He looked back up at Vanir and raised an eyebrow to the elf.

"Am I to be paraded out like a prized horse?" He asked with humour.

"You are to be a king soon, best you look the part for all to see" Vanir replied as he tucked his helm beneath his arm and checked his sapphire blue cloak. Eragon withheld a sigh and swung the cloak over his shoulders and slipped his arm through the sleeves, the silver material feeling heavier than most things he wore, and it trailed on the ground behind him just a little. He adjusted his long hair which fell just above the middle of his back and threw it over the back of his cloak, as he did so he observed his companions. All of the knights had stowed their tall kite shields onto their steeds and tucked their helms below their arms, their gleaming long swords hung at their waists. Aleesia was dressed in a white tunic with dark grey leggings and knee-high boots, over the top of this she wore a travelling robe which was open from the waist down so to be suitable for horseback. Lastly Nar stood quietly with the knights he wore a tunic of earthen brown with dark leggings and boots, draped over his shoulders was a dark green cloak which stopped just before the floor.

" _Wait until we are introduced, you three can then display your majesty to all_ " Eragon spoke within the three dragons mind who circled high above the trees.

" _Has our leader developed a flare for the dramatic?_ " Joked Khalida across the dragons and riders.

" _I knew there was another reason I had chosen you as my rider little one_ " Saphira spoke, Tirramond adding a deep rumbling chuckling to the group. Before long Lifaen signalled for the group to follow, Eragon took the lead at the head of the group whilst Aleesia, Nar and Vanir followed just behind with the knights following in a column of two abreast. They weaved through the woodland path in silence, the nerves slowly beginning to build within Eragon as the sounds of the gathering grew, he could sense the same for his riders and company as the amber glow became more dominant in the gloom. Eventually the wait was over as Lifaen led the company into a vast clearing that was filled with hundreds of elves, all of whom were dancing, drinking and chatting in groups, they all stopped what they were doing once they saw the group of strangers enter the clearing, all the sound suddenly gone as they watched Eragon and his companions.

They followed Lifaen as he weaved his way further into the crowd who parted as he did so and before long, they came before the individual they had sought. There before them, sat high upon a knotted throne sung from a tree itself was Arya the elven queen of Du Weldenvarden. The company stopped a respectful distance from the throne as Lifaen stepped forward and bowed before his queen, Arya briefly looking to him before her eyes flicked over the party from Elenwyr before her, her gaze resting on each face for a moment before settling on Eragon finally, her face betraying nothing as she sat upright on her throne.

"My queen, as requested I have brought before you the company of Eragon, leader of the dragon rider order of Elenwyr" Lifaen announced from his knelt position.

"I welcome you all to Ellesmera, I trust your journey was uneventful and pleasant?" asked the queen, her voice calm as a still lake on a summers eve. Eragon looked up at her as he took in her features, she had not changed outwardly at all, she was still as beautiful and youthful as ever in her emerald green dress whilst her ebony hair flowed down her back and over her shoulders, her piercing emerald stare still present. Something inside her had changed, she could never be described as warm but now she appeared even colder than he ever remembered.

"We had fair winds and an untroubled road, your guides were most welcome Arya-Drottning" Eragon replied, he avoided the term _my queen_ for she was not his.

"For that I am glad, for too long have the riders of Elenwyr been absent from our shores. It is an honour to receive you in our forests, though I regret it is not under more pleasant events" Arya said, her voice carrying around the clearing with ease. Eragon smiled and lowered his head for a moment to acknowledge her words.

"That we have, I am afraid that duties on our own shores have not allowed for much time to journey here. Tidings of war have summoned us, we wish to see that adverted and for peace to reign" spoke the leader of the riders, his tone steady and diplomatic. The audience felt like the opening moves in a chess game, one fault, one error here and the whole game was a disadvantage.

"I'm sure you have had much to handle away from this land, and we will discuss such tidings tomorrow for tonight is a welcome feast so enjoy yourselves" she said, rising from her throne before settling her gaze on Eragon once again. "For I fear that luxury will be beyond us in the coming days" she finished before stepping down from her throne, with the official audience seemingly over the festival began to pick up once more.

…

Thoughts?

The next chapter will be split between Ellesmera and Elenwyr and for those who have said they liked the original plot, do not worry. It will all be in this story too just reworked to fit better that is all. I do thank those who take the time to review and I will be trying to come back to you all individually as well.

Let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

**Of Western Shores**

Chapter VI – Shattered Peace

The elves of Du Weldenvarden had changed little from what Eragon had remembered, though they seemingly enjoyed the feast and celebration on display they still wore masks of indifference, so unlike their kin of Elenwyr who were far more jovial in comparison, perhaps the bliss of his island realm allowed for that, that and the inhabitants of his realm had not known war in their lifetime. The company from Elenwyr were seated towards the centre of the clearing as guests of honour, not far from the dancing field where many elves twirled about one another gracefully as two by twos more and more joined the dancing. Those who were not drinking, or dancing were gathered over by the three dragons who lounged about by the edge of the clearing, Saphira and Khalida enjoying the attention far more than Tirramond who was content to sleep whenever he could, despite the brown dragon's seemingly lazy nature, he was a force to be reckoned with when roused. Eragon himself sat beside Nar and one of his knights named Imrik, the elven knight and blue rider consuming wine whilst the kull tucked into some of the warm breads on offer. Aleesia was dancing with what seemed the twentieth elf of the evening thus far, whenever she would return to her seat another elf would ask her for a dance, and politely she accepted, each time Eragon felt a stab of envy but schooled his expression knowing how childish it was as unbecoming of a man of his position.

"You could ask her for a dance yourself my lord" Nar spoke casually as he had finished a mouthful of bread. Imrik's eyes widened and he nearly choked on his wine at the kull's straight talking, whereas Eragon looked at the kull as if he had grown two heads. It was not obvious but anyone with a observant eye could tell there lay something lurking between the fair Aleesia and the leader of the rider order, Imrik and the other knights had a sense something was at work but kept themselves out of their leaders, and soon to be kings, private business.

"I know not of what you speak Nar, I am simply enjoying the wine" replied the leader of the order with the same tone.

"Of course, you don't, it's not like you've followed her every step this evening. I would offer to dance with you myself however I think that might be frowned upon. Though it is not only her who has a que of individuals seeking her attention" laughed the kull as he clapped Eragon on the shoulder in his mirth, his laughter appearing infectious as Imrik started to chuckle also causing Eragon to raise an eyebrow.

"It seems even young Imrik here finds this fantasy you have conjured up amusing" Eragon spoke and turned to the dark-haired elven warrior, who was silent the moment he noted the riders stare, swallowing stiffly Imrik hoped he had not insulted his leader. Eragon held his gaze for a few moments, noting how odd it felt to refer to an elf as young, he rarely reflected on his age, having lived four human lifetimes he rarely kept track. He returned his thoughts to the elf before him and allowed a smile to break across his lips, causing the elven knight to let out a sigh of relief. "It is a night for merriment Imrik, do not be troubled" spoke Eragon, patting the knight on the back before looking up towards the nearest table, seeing a group of elven maidens studying them intently, giving him an idea. "Having said that I believe said merriment is it be had by all"

"My lord?" Imrik asked in confusion.

"Come" Eragon said as he rose to his feet, pulling the knight with him before turning to Nar and giving him a wink, the kull smirking in response. Imrik rose to his feet and felt Eragon place his arm around his shoulder and began walking to the nearest table, which was graced by a group of three elven ladies, who all looked up at them as the pair approached. "Good evening, I am Eragon, rider of Saphira and this here is Imrik. Whom might you be?" He asked the group kindly, sounding every bit the leader of the rider order.

"I am Elywen, this is Mirrel and Flessia my lords" spoke Elywen whilst the other two women smiled kindly at them.

"I am not a lord my lady, merely a knight in the employ of lord Eragon" Imrik spoke warmly.

"Nonsense, Imrik is merely being modest he is the captain of the knights here with us and a brilliant warrior. I thought perhaps one of you might chance a dance with him?" Eragon interjected, his eyes turning to Imrik for a moment with humour dancing behind his brown orbs, the elven knight realising this was his response to his earlier mirth at his expense.

"I would be glad to dance with you Imrik" spoke Elywen and rose from her chair and stepped towards him. Eragon removed his arm from the knight's shoulders and nodded to the elf. Imrik offered his arm out and Elywen looked at it with a puzzled expression, causing Imrik to again look confused. He was a third-generation elf and was only into his eighth decade and although gender equality amongst of the elves of Elenwyr was the same as Du Weldenvarden the courting rituals were different.

"My you elves from across the sea are .. strange in your ways" Elywen giggled before looping her arm through his own, relaxing the young Imrik. "As you are a guest I should try to understand" she smiled before they both took to the centre of the clearing to join the dancing couples. Eragon watched with a smile as they began to dance, and the remaining two ladies rose from their own seats and came to stand before him, the looks in their eyes communicating exactly what both desired, of which he had seen over the years in the eyes of other women. He used to remember Blodhgarm teasing him mercilessly about Yeala's advances once they had initially landed on Elenwyr. He missed Blodhgarm greatly, having sent him on a mission of great importance nearly twenty years ago, contact was minimal however with tensions as they were, Eragon felt his friends return would be soon and hopefully with his mission completed.

"You do not look the same as the statues my lord?" Asked Mirrel smoothly, drawing Eragon's attention.

"Statues my lady?" he asked with interest.

"You have not seen? There is one of you here in the gardens, I could show you later this evening if you would wish it?" replied Flessia in polite tone. He needed not to search her mind to know the elf maidens' intentions with that offer, she was beautiful of course, with flame coloured hair and hazel eyes. Yet he found no desire to accept the offer.

"You are most kind, however that would not be wise this evening, I feel the journey has taken its toll on me" he replied politely, smiling gently in a hope to lessen the blow. "Do these statues depict a young human man with pointed ears and unkempt hair perchance?" he asked, seeking to move passed the situation he found himself in. If Flessia was upset at his refusal she did not show it, if anything the glint in her eye suggested she enjoyed the challenge.

"An apt guest my lord, though perhaps more noble than you describe. You look like one of us now, I doubt you would find a painter or sculpture with the skill to do your beauty justice now" Mirrel replied. _Far more direct also these elves are_ he chuckled to himself, he was not unaware of his beauty, Saphira had sought to remind him of the fact for a two legs he was handsome, however he was not so openly persued as he was being now. Even before him he could see their eyes carefully wander over his form.

"I thank you for your kind words my lady, though they are perhaps too kind. I am sure ladies such as yourselves are skilled in whatever craft you follow" Eragon replied, seeking to deflect up on this subject, his eyes flicking to Mirrel's hands, his keen sight and senses noting they appeared delicate, yet belonged to someone who sculpted stones and other hard meduims. "I can tell you must be a stone mason of sorts Lady Mirrel?" he asked. His question appeared to shock the maiden as she glanced at her palms for a moment before looking back to him.

"A stone sculpter yes, how could you know this my lord?" she asked with interest.

"I have been a teacher for three centuries, it pays to be observant" he chuckled in his reply.

"Then why have your powers of observation averted you to not asked me to dance my lord? Or perhaps you enjoy to be asked, would you perchance honor me with one?" she asked with a smirk. Eragon rapidly tried to think of a reasonable excuse to escape this situation but could find none. He was about to offer out his hand when a familiar voice came from beside them.

"I'm sure lord Eragon would be delighted to dance with you, however as tradition dictates the heads of both delegations are to share the first dance" came Arya's regal voice. The two elf maidens bowed gracefully and backed away from the queen and rider, allowing Eragon to focus his attention on the elven queen, though he imagined he would not get off that easily.

"Arya-drottning" Eragon greeted with a gently incline of his head.

"Eragon-Elda" Arya replied, her tone was every bit a queen and he wondered if he in turn would change once he became king. He hoped he would not. He took in her appearance for a moment, she wore a long crimson gown trimmed with white and gold, her long ebony hair flowed unrestrained down her back and atop her head was a crown of spring leaves and blossems of pink and white to represent the season of spring. Once her beauty would have entranced him, rendering him unable to speak.

"Everyone seems to be trying to dance with me, I believed I would find respite at this feast you have held and hae been exempt from such displays" he spoke, referencing her words to a dance with a slight tilt of the head.

"I do not believe that for a moment, you have overseen a realm for as long as I have, so know the expectations of the people" she replied with a knowing smile. He returned the expression, although his feelings had waned he had still missed her friendship greatly.

"Very well, shall we go then your majesty?" Eragon questioned as he held out his arm towards the dancing couples. Arya's lips twitched upwards slightly further, forming a small smile as she took his outstretched hand and walked with him into the crowd, all of whom were watching with interest. Eragon again thought that his younger self who was so lovestruck with the elf beside him, would've jumped for joy at this chance, instead his mind kept drifting to another in that moment as he turned to face the queen. She rested a hand on his shoulder and he placed his palm upon her waist, his other held her free hand lightly as they began to sway to the music's beat, he noted that her emerald gaze seemed to be studying him intently. "What is it?" He asked, finding it uncomfortable how she studied him so.

"Those maidens were right about your statue, you have changed much, no longer are you the farm boy that stumbled across a stone in the forest" she replied, he nodded gently in agreement that he had indeed changed, choosing to ignore the fact she had been listening to his conversation. The farm boy died long ago, the very day he cast the spell to undo the king had set him on a course of change, never to be the same again.

"Aye, that I have the magic of the dragons has completed my transformation. I scarcely remember my former self" he agreed. His eyes searched the crowd that watched them twirl, his eyes searching for the familiar pale blue iris he had grown so fond of over the ages, who's owners he would like dance about with later.

"I did not mean just physically Eragon, althought that is the most notable change, I sense it in you. Your change, ever since the day you slew the king, we all felt it, that you would be forever changed" she whispered, catching him of guard. The only others who knew of the shift in his mind and soul were Orik, Vanir and Blodhgarm, who had known him since before the spell.

"I know not what you speak of Arya, perhaps it is just the years gone by" he countered, whilst he was not the same man anymore, after all how could he be after three hundred years of stewardship and teaching, he was not so far changed that he had become a stranger to those who knew him.

"Maybe it is just that, you have grown wise indeed, I can sense that also, but you cannot hide this from those who know you Eragon, you are different, otherwise you would have come here sooner and not have lingered in your realm for so long" she continued and leaned closer to him so to whisper. "You would not have let three centuries pass by without returning to see us all, your cousin, your brother or me" she added. He felt anger flare through him at those words, that accusation from her of all people.

"And what about you your majesty?" He spoke evenly, keeping his seething temper firmly behind his walls, he felt Saphira reach out in concern at the sudden emotional flux within her rider. "Where were you all those years? You think I did not morn for my cousin, I still watch over his kin from afar" he continued, holding his words for a moment to temper his anger. "My brother is nowhere to be found, like he wanted, and I will respect that, he knows how to find me should he wish too" He finished. Arya seemed unfazed by his words, the only evidence that she had even listened was the furrowing of her brow when he challenged her.

"I have a duty to my people Eragon" she started sternly.

"As did I, and you are wrong about one thing your majesty" he cut in, stopping her from further excuses, it was rude but he cared not, she had struck cord within him. She said nothing but caste him a questioning look, leading him to carry on his thoughts. "When I returned to Alaegesia not seventy years ago, when the signs of war began to loom, where were you when I attended council with the kings of the Empire and Surda? Orik stood with me, we tried to sue for peace, to be rewarded with what? The death of a friend, a rider I had trained, one whom I swore to protect" he spoke quietly, his voice full of emotion. "You will forgive me, if after such an event I have felt no desire to return to a land that has only taken from me" he finished.

For perhaps the first time since Oromis's passing a solitary tear slipped from the eye of the elven queen, the grief portrayed in his words alone caused her heart to become heavy, and upon hearing the music they moved too begin to slow, he made to release her from his grip to the applause of the crowd. He gracefully bowed to her before rising to his full height once more, her brief break of emotion disappeared from her face. "I will see you tomorrow at the council your majesty, thank you for the dance" and with that he walked away from her, not waiting for her reply.

" _Little one? Are you alright?_ " Saphira asked with concern.

" _I will be well, I lost myself for a moment it will not happen again_ " he vowed to himself with his reply, feeling the sudden urge to find some wine to consume. Arya's words had stung, lighting a fire within him, an implication that he had run from those who cared for him, shutting away the world.

" _She is different herself, as are the other elves here. I also should note that this is not fully attended I can sense many other souls within the city_ " Saphira added, choosing to not involve herself in her riders need for drink, given she had consumed three barrels of mead. Eragon agreed with her assessment about the attendance, whilst the celebration was still bustling with revellers it couldn't have possibly been even half of the population. That thought troubled him further as he strolled to the banquet table to procure himself a goblet of wine, ignoring the caskets of ale that sat beside the bottled wine for they stirred within him the memory of Bimbal, even the brief thought of the dwarf caused grief to lace through his heart, his brief conversation with Arya had not helped matters either. It was at that moment he felt a small and gentle hand touch his upper arm, causing him to turn suddenly as he quickly masked the grief behind a neutral expression.

"My lord is something the matter?" Aleesia asked gently, she had caught the pained expression on his face before he had concealed it from her. He needed not to explain when her eyes drifted to the casks of ale beside the wine bottles, her mind quickly understanding what grieved him so as her own sorrow graced her beautiful and fair face as she looked down to the ground.

"You are too beautiful and fair to allow such despair to grace your face Aleesia, I am sorry to have brought it so" Eragon whispered boldly and before thought paused his movement, he gently touched her chin and tilted it upwards, allowing him to see her eyes which shimmered with unshed tears. The dwarven rider had touched them all in one way or another, his loss was also very profound with even the normally stoic Eylerion unable to speak his name without a waver to his tone. Eragon noted a questioning glance from Aleesia as he still held her chin gently in his fingers. " _I made a promise that I do not know if I can keep_ " he whispered to himself mentally and reluctantly withdrew his hand from her chin, allowing it to fall gently to his side as his brown orbs peered deeply into her own blue.

"I believe my lord owes me a dance" Aleesia started as a smile began to form on her features, seemingly trying to rid herself of the effects of the despair at Bimbal's memory. Eragon allowed a smile to chase away the sadness that etched his handsome face, tilting his head to the side slightly to study her further, his mouth parting just a little.

"I believe he does my lady, would you honour him with the chance to dance with the loveliest lady of the feast" he replied with a dramatic bow and offered out his hand.

"Are you mocking me my lord?" she pressed with mock offence as her eyes followed his bow, causing his smile to widen.

"I would never mock one such as you Aleesia" he replied gently whilst his hand was still extended outwards. She gently slipped her hand into his and simply looked directly at him, admiring his beautiful features for but a moment. Eragon gently led her to the clearing and stepped around to stand before her, as the music began to play Aleesia stepped closer to him and placed a hand on his collar, her skin feeling the soft material of his silver leafed overcoat. It was a subtle yet bold gesture, most would have rested their hand closer to the shoulder of their partner, however some strange pull drew her hand to rest where his neck and shoulder met. His free hand slid to her waist as they slowly began to move in time with the slow beat of the drum and harmony of the flute, there barely being a hairs width between them as they did so.

"You looked troubled dancing with the queen, I hope nothing is amiss?" she asked quietly as she peered up at him, hoping that her growing feeling of longing for the man before her was not so evident in her eyes. She could read him so easily he thought, over the years he had become so difficult to study, yet she struggled not, seeing right through any defence. She felt him stiffen at the mention of the queen, the tension most pronounced at his neck under her hand, she felt her hand move instinctively as her thumb gently rotated in circles to sooth the tension. At her touch his eyes closed briefly before they opened to gaze at her deeply, a torrent of emotions flowing behind them, something she had never seen from him before. She ceased her thumbs wandering for fear it would cause him to retreat. "I am sorry, I was not thinking" she said, echoing the words he spoke to her earlier that day.

"Do not be sorry" he whispered gently, with a gentle pull he eased her fully against his body, causing her breathing to falter a little as she felt herself against him fully. She was acutely aware of the firmness of his form that lay beneath his clothes, a thought that sent her mind racing like never as she searched his eyes questioningly. He smiled before twirling her around, causing her to laugh as her silver blonde hair flew outwards, she felt him pull her back and latch onto her waist as she collided with him. Her hands were splayed across his chest to stop her fall, she could feel his chest rise and fall as he breathed, her own breath was shallower than usual as they stood there together, gently moving with the last notes of the song. She could feel the gaze of tens of eyes as they watched the pair, but she cared not, her only thought was him, his hands at her waist, his eyes and she found her eyes darting between his eyes and lips. The strange and wonderful tension that lay between them both in the last half a century crying out, she wanted him to lean down towards her.

For a moment he thought about leaning in, throwing caution to the wind. Perhaps it was the wine, the emotion of the event or the way she looked that evening, he could not say. _Do not give her hope where there is none_ Eylerion's words echoed through his mind, tormenting his head and heart. Her eyes were searching his own, seemingly imploring him to act. It was after a moment of hesitation that the sound of an up-tempo beat was heard, a new song was to be played.

"I thank you for the dance, I feel I must away to my lodgings. The travel appears to have caught up with me" he spoke, his hands still holding her waist and hers still pressed to his chest. She nodded without a word, the profound emotion she felt during those few moments rendering her speechless for a moment.

"I will accompany you for I too feel tired, it appears so that the rest of our company share those feelings" she replied, noting the knights and Vanir begin to bid farewell to the elves they spoke with, Nar was alright waiting at the forests edge. They stood there for a moment as they slowly parted from their dancing stance, their eyes expressing more than mere words would in that moment, they looked away from edge other for a moment, Eragon noting other revellers beginning to drift away from the feast.

"Shall we my lady?" he said softly as he turned in the direction the rest of the company had gone. She met his gaze once more her lips slightly parted, before she began to walk beside him, their hands drifting merely inches apart. Both wishing to take the leap, but neither so bold to express this pull between them so openly, so instead they walked untethered. An observant eye however would notice a hand linger outwards a little longer than normal, offering to be taken, the looks and small smiles exchanged and taken. Perhaps returning to Alagaesia, even if only briefly, would be bearable after all for Eragon.

As they walked he took greater notice of the trees surrounding them, the great elven forest was once vibrant and green in his memory, but now once again he noted the darkness of it, as though the trees suffered from a sickness. Perhaps it was because he spent so much time among his own forests, where the bark of the woodland was silver, and the leaves were coloured in the coat of autumn, that made Du Weldenvarden appear darker, or perhaps there was something foul at work. He noted the lack of sensitivity to the forests magic, even with his mental barriers up he used to be able to sense the forests own innate magic surrounding him, yet it felt diminished.

" _Eragon_ " came a faint whisper in his mind, drawing him from his musing. The voice unfamiliar to him, caused him to stop suddenly and look all about him. Aleesia too paused her step once she saw his sudden halt.

"Eragon? Is everything alright?" she asked, her voice somewhat concerned at this sudden stop.

"Did you hear that?" he asked, his eyes scanning the trees for movement. Aleesia studied him for a moment and listened intently, hearing nothing but the sounds of the forest _._

" _You sense the change do you not? Your time has come_ " came the whisper again, causing him to cast his mind around him. He extended his reach into the forest, skimming past the flickering lights of his companies' minds, but finding nothing. " _You can feel it in the air, on the wind, something stirs and awakens_ " said the voice, more urgently and foreboding this time.

" _Who are you?_ " he replied mentally, to only himself as his eyes darted about the trees as his hand slipped to his sword.

" _Little one?_ " came Saphira's voice, her thoughts radiating concern through his very being.

" _I will show you_ " came the whisper, softer and soothing this time. Though before Eragon could say another word he felt otherworldly forces crash into his mental defences, almost shattering them on the first blow, causing his knees to buckle under him as the hand that rested on his sword hilt flew out to catch his fall and the other grasped his head. A bellowing roar from Saphira could be heard as she felt her riders distress.

"Eragon!" cried a feminine voice in horror, in the distance he could make out cries of alarm from many different voices. Another barrage smashed into his mind, breaking his last defences with ease, causing his vision to falter as a presence, a powerful and ancient one swarmed into this mind. He could feel hands touch his face and what felt like hair brush his neck and cheek, before he felt himself being lifted into the air, as he weighed nothing at all, he tried to speak, but heard only muffling before his vision flashed white.

 _He was floating, above a great expanse of sapphire blue water, clear as crystal and as calm as a pond in spring. He looked all around him searching for something, anything. He saw something in the far-off distance, appearing to grow in size with each passing second and before long he recognised the beautiful coastline of Elenwyr and the glittering white city of Felwithe, the city's central spire and lighthouse rising from the centre. His island realm came towards him, or him towards it, he could not tell as he flew over the glittering city and across the expanse of meadow before it, gliding over the golden forests of Menegroth and towards the solitary peak of Elenwyr._

" _You and your people never climbed the summit of this peak, in all the three centuries you let it be. Why?" came the voice, the tone clearer now, more feminine. He turned about in search of the source, finding nothing, and turned back to the mountain as he floated upwards, as if by the command of another, to its peak. He had not explored or ordered its exploration as the island was uninhabited, he felt no ruins, no threats it appeared to be a mountain like any other, suppling the island with its rushing river that carved through its heart._

" _We saw no need" he replied, though he knew not whom to, one did not climb the Boar mountains, why would this peak be any different._

" _You have not changed in that respect my child, though all the turning of the years I have watched you, wise you have grown, yet" started the voice, posing more questions for him than answering any. "You are content only to learn what is needed, unlike most" it added._

" _My child? Are you a spirit of my mother? Or some dark spell conjured" he replied demandingly. A soft laughter filled his mind, causing him to feel added frustration._

" _You are all my children, every soul of Elenwyr is my child" came the reply._

" _What are you? You claim to have watched me all these years? Why?" he pressed._

" _When you return to Elenwyr, you will accept the crown upon your head. You will be crowned a king in the eyes of your people, but first, you must climb the peak and enter at the rivers source" the voice replied cryptically._

" _And why would I do this? You give me nothing to understand!" he asked, his form still floating above the highest point of the peak._

" _I will answer all when you come, you must become eternal; only then will you match what is coming. It whispers even now, once before you have been close, its influence has already caused you loss" the whisper said. Eragon's mind was spinning, nothing made sense, who was this voice! "Come to the mountain Eragon, you will see" came the voice, growing quieter with each word._

" _Wait!" he called urgently, yet there was no response but the darkening of his vision before a scene played before him._

 _A large stone rose from a sapphire hued lake which looked to be made by hand and not natural means, the lake was a perfect circle and had white stone encasing its pure waters, from the top of the centre stone the sapphire water flowed down its sides into the almost still waters. A faint steam emanated from the pool drifting slowly across the waters._

" _The Fountain of Birth awaits a king not yet crowned" spoke the disembodied voice, melodically carrying through his mind._

 _He then saw a figure clouded in smoke stepping into the sapphire pools and disappearing beneath the surface, moments later a column of sapphire light erupted from the centre stone rapidly reaching into the clouds and turning the sky in a deep blue before sapphire streaks flew in every direction causing the sky to return to its calm light blue._

 _The last thing he saw in his darkening vision, as a pair of violet eyes peering at him, before all slipped to black._

His eyes snapped open to a deafening roar and a wall of sapphire scales, causing him to sit bolt upright, though he felt resistance around his chest and shoulders.

" _Little one!_ " cried Saphira, he heard coming down to look him in the face, her large blue eye studying him carefully. Around him was Aleesia, Vanir, Nar and a few of his knights, he was propped up against Aleesia who held him by the shoulders as he tried to steady himself.

"You took quite a fall, you hit your head on the way down. Might be best for you to rest easy for a moment, Nar carried you up here" Vanir said gently. As Eragon's sight came into focus he began to take in his surroundings, they were in his old guest quarters, from a time when he trained with Oromis in the years before, Saphira barely fit inside the space of his chambers. The memory of his former master causing a pang of sadness and guilt, Glaedr had been there for him and Saphira through all the centuries since they had left, separated from his rider. Due to his duties and desire for the Eldunari to recover from there imprisonment, he had not spoken with his old master as often as he would have liked, they would have to consult him on their return to Elenwyr. For now, he had another matter at hand.

"All of you should get some sleep, the council begins early tomorrow" he began, wincing slightly as he moved his head. "Vanir I will need to speak with you for a moment regarding the agenda in the morning" Eragon added, signalling for the company around him to leave. The elven knights, Nar and Aleesia filed from the room, though not without the latter casting a concern towards him before departing, leaving Eragon and Vanir alone in the room, apart from Saphira who gave her rider a glare that prompted no further words from him about her staying.

"I have a feeling this is not anything to do with an agenda?" Vanir enquired, taking the seat next to Eragon's bed.

"Take a seat my friend, this night may be long" replied the rider, and with that he retold his vision to his dragon and friend.

…

Now you may have found the first interaction with Eragon and Arya odd, but I would feel she resents him a lot for upping and leaving for so long with little contact. Also, he would naturally resent the way she had made him feel at a young age and given that he is grown and has experienced much he would not fear standing up to her.

Moving onward the action will start too increase and readers of the first story will likely know what is about to happen over the ocean in Elenwyr …

As for Eragon/OC I'm trying to build the tension and realism for you all.

Let me know your thoughts! I do listen and I like to listen to you all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Of Western Shores**

Chapter VII – Upon the Horizon

Vanilor sat at his desk as he hunched over the latest letter his attendant had brought him earlier that morning, detailing the latest inventory shipment that had arrived from Novagod overnight, carrying with it refined ingots of steel and precious stones. The gentle sea breeze blew in through the open balcony doors of his study, causing the edges of his papers to flicker in acknowledgement, along with the bells of the harbour and the hustle and bustle of the city below his manor as the merchants went about their trade. He had always favoured the water, living by the river in his time in Du Weldenvarden and now he dwelt on the glittering shores of Elenwyr, thankful for the sounds of the waves and the cry of the gulls in the morning. As he looked up from his letter he watched as in the distance he could see the white sails of a patrol ship in the distance, ploughing through the gentle late summer waves, before a knock came at his door.

"Enter" he called out from over his shoulder, not looking behind him as the oak door swung open. By the sounds of the light footfalls he guessed it to be his attendant Finion.

"My lord Vanilor, lord Burin is here to see you" Finion announced from the doorway. Vanilor put down his papers and rose from his high-backed chair and turned to face his attendant. The lord of Novagod had stayed in the city after the council, seeking to build new relations with some of the merchants of the city, and since all the ruling lords and ladies were aware of Eragon's soon to be ascension to kingship, many plans were being put into motion.

"Very well, send him in and have some refreshments brought in for our guest" Vanilor replied calmly, earning a nod from Finion who withdrew from the room and returned with Lord Burin and two other dwarves, before bowing and closing the study doors behind him as his left. Vanilor stepped forward and placed and hand on his chest before extending it outward in greeting. "It is good to see you again Lord Burin, I trust your stay in our fair city is treating you and your guests well" he asked kindly, seeking to acknowledge the two other dwarves in the room, one of similar age to Burin and another much younger in appearance.

"It is always a pleasure to visit Felwithe, a little too much sky overhead for my liking. Alas it is a pleasure escape none the less" replied the silver haired dwarf with a twinkle in his eye. Vanilor smiled in response before gesturing for the three dwarves to accompany him to the many seats within his study, all of them cushioned with deep blue and silver fabrics. "This here is my chief engineer Grimnir" Burin spoke as they walked, tapping the dwarf of similar age on the arm before looking over his shoulder and the younger dwarf who seemed nervous. "And this is his son Nurin" he added.

"I have had refreshments arranged to be brought to us and your companions, in the meantime, perhaps you wish to enlighten me on what you wish to discuss?" the elf lord asked as they all took a seat.

"Too business then, I like that in a person!" Burin spoke loudly with a laugh, before reaching into his pocket and procuring a piece of paper and handing it too Vanilor, who took it with interest. "A king must have a crown must he not" Burin added. Vanilor said nothing as he opened the parchment to reveal the designs of a crown.

"Indeed, the design is beautiful. Influencing all the races of this fair realm, what say the other lords?" Vanilor asked as he admired the design before him.

"All have agreed to it, many of us spoke after the council you see. Each city is going to provide something to make the crown, my city will provide the finest silver we have" Burin replied keenly. Vanilor was reminded how much Eragon was respected within the isle realm, for lords and ladies to agree was one thing, for those people to be of different races spoke further volumes of the man who was to become king.

"Then so shall Felwithe, I purpose that we place a pale ocean sapphire here" replied Vanilor, as he pointed to a section of the schematic before him, the three dwarves peering at it also. "I believe the sapphire represents our future king perfectly, that and a firm reminder of the ocean and thus this great city" he added, before leaning back to assess the dwarves reaction. They nodded thoughtfully with Burin pinching a part of his beard between his thumb and forefinger, he was about to speak when the study door opened, causing them all to turn around to see a tall and beautiful elf maiden with flame red hair enter the study.

"You sent for refreshments" spoke the lady as she brought forth a tray of goblets and an ewer of wine.

"Allow me to introduce my wife Alywen, my lords" Vanilor spoke as the red-haired elf placed the tray on the table before them. She looked towards her husband with a look of affection before bowing gently before the dwarven lords.

"Aye, I thought you were dressed much to proper for an attendant!" Burin laughed aloud. She was dressed in a deep blue gown and wore a simple silver circlet upon her head. "I have heard many tales of the lady of Felwithe, though they do not do you justice my lady" continued the dwarf lord, earning a smile from the maiden.

"You are too kind Lord Burin" she replied gently.

"If I were not mistaken, it would see you are trying to charm my lovely wife Lord Burin?" Vanilor interjected with a wide smile, reaching for a goblet of wine that Alywen had brought in.

"Ah not at all, you are too tall my lady. I fear dancing would be an arduous time for us both" the dwarf lord replied with a hearty chuckle, earning a light laughter from the group.

"That and your two left feet my lord" added Grimnir.

"Aye that too!" Burin replied. The laughter of the party was cut short when a solitary bell sounded from the port, causing Vanilor to pause his pouring of wine as he walked over to the doors of his balcony, the bell ringing ringing out again. When the elf lord reached the doors, he looked out over the city, the large bell tower in the centre of the port rang out across the bay, and in the distance, he could see the cause. Hundreds of sails littered the horizon, red and white rising up and down with the waves of the ocean, the colours of the empire. He heard the dwarves come to stand beside him, grumbling in surprise, he felt a small and delicate hand slip into his own, causing him to turn and see the concerned expression in his wife's face.

"Send word to Lord Eylerion" was all he said, silently thankful that their son Arhalien was riding in Eragon's guard.

"What of you?" She replied, her gaze etched in fear, for she knew his next words before she even asked.

"I must command the defence, if it comes to battle, it is my city after all" he replied gently before pressing a kiss to her forehead tenderly before standing back. "Now go my love, worry not" he urged, and with some reluctance she strode from the room to send word to Eylerion. Watching her go Vanilor committed her form to memory before turning to the three dwarves before him. "You are welcome to stay here my friends; my retainers shall see to your protection.

"Nonsense, you think a dwarf will not fight where an elf would? We have five hundred soldiers with us, allow them to bolster your numbers should it come to battle" Burin replied, Grimnir and Nurin standing tall in agreement. A moment later a knock came at the study door, drawing Vanilor's attention.

"Enter" he called before turning to the dwarves once more. "I thank you for your aid, should it come to battle, I would be honoured to have you stand with us" he added before seeing the doors to his study open, with three armoured elves steeping into the room. "Report?" Vanilor asked, his head held high, his men needed to see their lord and commander level headed at a time like this.

"An estimate of one-hundred warships are on the approach, judging by the size they could be carrying near one-hundred warriors edge" replied the elf in the centre of the three. _Ten Thousand?_ Vanilor thought to himself in surprise, with the empire embroiled in war with Surda he could not fathom how they could raise a force so large.

"Our numbers, how many warriors do we have garrisoned here and where is the naval patrol?" Vanilor pressed.

"Two thousand warriors stand ready in the city my lord, they are mobilising now for battle. The naval patrols set out this morning, I estimate they will be at the north and south shores by now. We have twenty warships in the port should you wish for us to sally forth" replied the commander.

"No, but you are to have two of our fastest ships sail to the north and south, recall the fleet. If the empire is going to hit us, they will hit us here, if we can stall them long enough the fleet can cut off their retreat" Vanilor responded, the elf in the centre nodded before relaying the order to the elf to his right who sprinted from the room to carry out the request.

"What if they send ships to other parts of the coast, there are villages there with minimal garrisons?" Grimnir asked. Vanilor had thought of this, though if the empire wished to assault this island, they would need a beachhead, Felwithe being the perfect place to stage an invasion.

"It would be tactical suicide to try and disembark elsewhere, they do not know the land and they will need a resupply point if they plan to invade. This city is the best position strategically, it is large so they can bring in re-enforcements and defendable" Vanilor replied.

"Your orders my lord?" The armoured elf asked.

"Post five-hundred of our warriors on the north side of the city, I will command that company should this fleet assault us as I suspect. Lord Burin will your dwarves hold the southern flank?" Vanilor asked.

"You seek to prevent the enemy from encircling the city? Then dwarven steel will see it done!" Replied the dwarf lord with interest.

"Have the remaining warriors defend the port, do not let them set foot into the city" Vanilor added his final order to the commanders before him. They nodded before marching from the room, leaving the elf lord and three dwarves alone who all stood in silence contemplating what was about to occur in the coming hours, it was Grimnir who spoke first to break the quiet.

"I will go with my son to the warriors, we will relay the orders my lord Burin" started the dwarf as he looked to his liege for his leave, which was granted with a nod of the head. "Very well, lets us hope that blood not be split this day, my lords" finished Grimnir before he turned and ushered his son Nurin from the room. As the door shut behind the two dwarves, the lords of Felwithe and Novagod exchanged grim glances, they knew that a fleet of the size that approached was for one purpose, war.

"I look to see you standing at the end of this, you have promised the finest silver after all" Vanilor spoke softly with a smile, he had fought in battles in the rider war and had slain his share of warriors, the memories of such events caused a surge of adrenaline to course through him.

"Aye and you a sapphire, I fear it won't be a defensive alliance Lord Eragon will be debating before the day is out" replied the dwarf grimly. Vanilor said nothing in response, if the empire attacked and they repelled the assault, then the blood would flow further when it reached the ears of Eragon. The man loved his people, he knew not what his reaction would be other than swift retribution on those who had wrought such a plan. In the distance the sound of the bell tower grew in volume and frequency, signalling the coming fleet.

…

" _Your aim is off to the left_ " Saphira said gently as Eragon loosed another arrow into the straw target, set at the other end of the clearing beside the guest quarters. He looked to his dragon who lay beside the large trunk of the tree house with her head held high as she observed her riders form, he looked down the range and saw the white fletched arrow in the centre of the target, before turning to his dragon once more with a raise eye brow.

" _Are you going blind in your old age my beloved dragon?_ " he asked with a slight smirk gracing his lips, earning a small growl from the sapphire dragoness.

" _Are you so stupid to insult a dragoness? Step a little closer to me little one and say it with some courage_ " she responded with a low tone, though he could sense the humoured banter behind it, even if it was thin. " _Also look closer, your mark is off to the left by a few hairs_ " she added at him.

" _Barely, one with not such keen eyes would notice_ , _that would still kill a foe if that was a warm body_ " he replied as he nocked and drew another arrow.

" _That it may be little one_ " Saphira began as her rider let another arrow, this time slamming dead centre into the bullseye, causing Eragon to turn to her with a wide grin on his face, betraying his years reminding her of the young man he once was. " _But even a small drip can turn into a flood, remember that_ " she added, causing Eragon to ponder on the meaning of her words for a moment. He was drawn from his musings however when he felt a drop of water drop to his nose, causing him to look up at the overcast sky from the clearing, the sky hinting at a rainy day ahead.

" _I'd best go and ready myself for the council, let us hope that the second day of talks are more productive than the first_ " Eragon spoke to Saphira as he strode to the target and gently pulled his arrows from the straw board. The first day had yielded nothing, with the dwarves and elves of Ellesmera debating over logistics if it came to war, the high king arguing that the Empire would likely strike the mountains and it was there that the elven host should re-enforce as a show of strength. Naturally the elves rebuked this claim, unwilling to leave the borders of their realm so depleted, Eragon did not miss the subtle look from Arya as her councillors countered with that claim.

" _Maybe the discussion of Elenwyr's role in the defence will be discussed today_ " Saphira added.

" _Maybe indeed partner of my heart_ " he replied with a rueful as he left the archery field and took up the stairs two at a time to the guest treehouse. Upon entering the tree, he was greeted with the communal space which had eight bedchamber rooms leading off the main chamber, at first Eragon was surprised that he was not offered his old tree, but soon found he enjoyed the communal space, where he could relax with his company after the days negotiations. Vanir and Aleesia sat with a large parchment before them as they prepared for the days council, Nar stood with Imrik as the kull was inspecting the knight's sword with keen interest.

"Ah there he is! Did Saphira give you pointers on your aiming to the left?" Vanir asked, looking up from the papers before him.

"That she did, when are they expecting us?" Eragon replied.

"The council reconvenes in an hours' time, I have gone over our proposal once more, so we will be ready" Vanir replied as he leaned back in his seat.

"Very well, allow me to change and we will head too the palace" Eragon spoke and excused himself from the to change into more formal clothing.

The negotiation party made their way through the city of Ellesmera with little fanfare, Eragon walked at the front of the group and observed the many elves who plied away at their chosen crafts. Behind him Vanir, Aleesia and Nar followed closely and conversed amongst themselves quietly, commenting on the surroundings. Eragon could still feel the dark and brooding atmosphere over the forest, perhaps it was the threat of war that cast a glum feel, he knew not, he made a note to himself to discuss it with Arya should the council go well. It did not take them long to reach the heart of the city and the elven queen's halls, armed guards allowed them to pass into the halls.

" _I cannot even remember their being guards posted here during the war_ " Eragon thought to himself as he smiled at the guards as he passed them by, he felt a ripple of agreement from Saphira at his assessment, even now he could feel her tension, something felt wrong. As the party entered the entrance hall a male elf garbed in emerald robes stepped forwards to greet them.

"Astra esterni ono thelduin" the elf started.

"Atra du evar nya ono varda" Eragon replied gently.

"Un atra mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr" finished the elf.

"We are hear for the council that is to take place shortly?" Eragon spoke first.

"Yes, I expected as much my lord, it will be starting shortly, and you are the first to arrive. If you and your companions will follow me to the waiting chambers" the elf replied before holding his arm out to the right indicating for them to follow. The chambers were charmingly decorated with many plush chairs and benches around the room, a table full of refreshments lay in the middle of the room, thought the dwarves would likely not find much in terms of food Eragon chuckled to himself.

"Will you be having wine my lord?" Vanir asked as he stepped up to the refreshments. Eragon could sense the waters being tested, after Saphira had called him out on his dependence on the crimson liquid he had tried to limit his consumption of it.

"Not today my friend, thank you" the rider replied, causing the elf to shrug and pour one for himself and Nar, Aleesia opting for a fruit drink, Eragon's eyes lingered on her for a moment, their conversation from the other evening coming back to him. "Aleesia, can I run something by you?" He called to her. The she-elf looked over to him and nodded with a gentle smile before walking over to him.

"Something about the council ahead?" She asked once she came to stand before him and searching his face, it took all his willpower not to lose himself in her gaze.

"Have you perchance visited your old home?" He asked gently. Her eyes flashed a little at his words before she looked down at her cup before speaking.

"No, not yet my lord" she replied.

"Eragon, my name is Eragon" he chuckled gently before pressing on. "After this council concludes today, if you would like still. I can accompany you if it is your wish?" He offered. Aleesia looked up to him, her eyes appearing to search his face for any hint of insincerity, finding none she moved to reply.

"If you would not object? I can go alone if you must attend to other things" she replied.

"I would not offer if I had no intention of going, I too lost my parents, although I never knew my mother and did not knowingly know of my father" Eragon started, his throat tightening up at the mention of him, he noted the look of sympathy in the maidens eyes. "Yet I know that having someone with you when facing such memories can ease the burden" he finished.

"Then I would accept your company gladly" she smiled, before a thought crossed her mind. "Perhaps I can repay the kindness by looking into this aiming off to the left that ails you?" She added with a smile, causing his own lips to twitch upwards.

"My lady, I assure you that my aim is true" he countered.

"I am sure it is, perhaps a wager some time between you and I?" She asked with a chuckle, a playful glint in her eye.

"Alright then, I must warn you however. I was my villages finest hunter, rarely did my arrow miss" he played along, a amused smirk crossing his lips.

"Rarely missed? I would expect better from your villages best hunter. If we are laying terms then I must advise that I was the finest archer in the elven army, never did my arrows fail to meet their mark" she replied, emphasising the word never.

"I am aware of your prowess, I look forward to testing myself against your aim" Eragon replied. They held each other's gaze for a few moments before both smiled, causing Eragon to extend his hand in a gesture to shake, causing Aleesia to look at him with confusion. "A wager must be shook upon to hold validity" he elaborated.

"Very well, I accept. What shall be the forfeit?" She asked as she shook his hand. Eragon paused for a moment, he hadn't thought that far ahead.

"Think on it" was his reply. The doors to the chamber opened once again, causing all in the room to turn to face the newcomers. The same elf who greeted them in the entrance hall lead a party of dwarves into the chamber, before again closing the door behind him.

"High-king Grimgor, it is a pleasure to see you again" Eragon greeted as he stepped away from Aleesia, touching her just above the elbow before he did so, an action which caused him to pause a moment. He swiftly recalled himself and turned fully to the dwarf king who held a slight smile, he was tall, for a dwarf anyway and sported a thick white beard and wore a silver robe and crown imbedded with emeralds.

"Aye and likewise to you Lord Eragon, I regret not being able to spend more time with yourself yesterday. I fear this council may go on yet" the dwarven king replied grimly.

"I am sure we will reach an amicable agreement, though I hope it for naught. The realms of this continent have seen enough war, I have no desire to see another" Eragon replied, the wisdom of his years evident in his words.

"Aye, that I hope. I express no desire for it either, it eases my worries knowing you are here my lord. The families of the dwarves remember your sacrifice as much as the warriors of old" Grimgor replied, patting him gently at the waist.

"Your words honour me your grace, I remember the valour of the dwarves, without them we would not have prevailed" Eragon bowed his head in respect. His words must have had the desired effect as he could see the pride swelling in the king's eyes, Eragon in that moment wondered how many dwarven kings he would see, his immortality would ensure that the decay of time would leave him untouched, whilst all mortals would pass from the world.

"The kull does not say much does he?" Grimgor asked, changing the subject suddenly. Eragon looked over his shoulder to where Nar sat, the kull was reading one of the many books dotted around the room.

"He is quite the social one when in the company of close friends, you must understand that the kull have long been looked at in disgust and fear. Though on Elenwyr this is not the case, I fear here is different, still he is a remarkable individual, he has taken Tristan under his wing and raised him like a son" Eragon spoke, pride flowing through him as he spoke of the kull.

"The wee lad that sailed not a decade ago?" Grimgor asked, he looked over to his own councillors who appeared to dart strange looks at the large rider, whispering after edge glance. Eragon noticed a look of guilt from the king and sought to reassure him.

"Fear not, I know the dwarves have a long history with the kull and as does Nar. I only ask that you treat him with the same respect he extends to others" he spoke gently.

"Aye, perhaps I should speak with him later" spoke the king softly before looking towards his councillors. "After I have taught my delegation some manners first" he grumbled. Even if Eragon had not shared with him details of the kull, the dwarf would've been vexed by his party's behaviour in front of the riders.

"I thank you" Eragon replied, he too was alarmed at the councillor's behaviour. He looked over to the kull once again, who had been joined by Aleesia, their eyes met for a moment before a slight blush graced her cheeks and she looked away, causing him to curse his earlier action. He was not able to linger on the thought, as the doors opened once more, and the same elf entered once more.

"The council is ready to receive you my lords and lady, if you will follow me please" asked the elf. All in the chamber rose from their chairs and followed the elf from the room, through the entrance hall and through a large pair of oak doors into the council chamber. As they entered Eragon saw Arya sat at the head of the large table in the centre of the room, flanked by armed guards and two nobles of her court, he nodded his head in respect which she returned, before he took a seat himself with Aleesia and Nar sat beside him, Vanir taking a seat next to the kull. There was a moment of silence as everyone took their seats before Arya began.

"King Grimgor, have you thought more on yesterdays discussions?" asked the queen.

"Aye I have, and I still do not agree. I cannot in good faith send half of my warriors to the borders of this realm, it would leave us crippled on our fronts" the dwarf king's gruff reply came. Eragon winced internally and dreaded the back and forth that was about to begin.

"But you expect me to do the same?" came Arya's reply.

"Is it not true that elven warriors are worth a handful of mortal warriors? I see not why you cannot provide us a few hundred, the empire would not dare the forest" Grimgor responded.

"Our numbers are diminished, we are not so many in number since the war. Every warrior is needed to protect the realm" came the elven queen's response. Grimgor was about to respond when Eragon raise his hand from the table, causing the dwarven king to pause and look in his direction.

"Why not a trade? Exchange warriors from both sides" he offered.

"For what benefit, the numbers of our hosts will remain the same?" Arya asked, as though the plan was foolish.

"For appearance, you wish to show the empire that the elves and dwarves stand united? Station warriors within each force to show this, the empire would think twice about engaging you knowing that they would be fighting warriors of both realms" he countered, his eyes betraying nothing, in her own emerald eyes he could have sworn he saw approval.

"My lord speaks wisely; both the elves and dwarves wish to avoid conflict naturally. This will sway the empire away from you" Vanir added.

"And if it fails?" spoke up one of the elven nobles beside Arya.

"Then you shall have six thousand elven warriors of Elenwyr and five riders and their dragons to support you" Eragon responded frankly, the elven noble looked to his queen and then leaned back into his chair.

"I did not know Elenwyr was able to muster such a force, what of your own defences" Grimgor responded with interest, they had expected this question and had accounted for it, the lords of Elenwyr did not want the world knowing of their military might.

"We have enough, not to mention your grace your realms are between the empire and the sea. You act as a buffer to us, this is why we will offer support as well as honouring old alliances of course" Vanir answered diplomatically.

"When will you intend to lend military support?" Arya asked.

"If there comes a time when the empire advances on your realms you will have our aid. This should be enough to sway them from you" Nar replied, his deep voice resonating around the hall.

"Surely deploying your forces here will be a more forceful display for them" countered the elven noble.

"It could also imply that Elenwyr is open to war, we are not. We will defend our allies yes, but not muster our army unless war is declared" Aleesia replied gently yet firm. This opened up the floor to debate, with all sides adding their thoughts into the mix regarding placement of troops and terms of alliance, it raged on for two hours before Eragon rose from his seat and pulled out a letter, causing all to fall silent.

"The terms of our alliance are here in this contract, its contents as been agreed by all of the lords and ladies of our realm and will not be edited in anyway" he started, staring at all those within the chamber. "For two days we have debated and gotten no-where, I leave this in your hands for you to decide" he added, his tone like a scolding parent to a naughty child.

"You would leave this council unresolved?" Arya asked questioningly.

"What is there to resolve? Last time I checked this was a meeting to agree a defensive alliance between three nations who sought to avoid war. Since our arrival we can discussed troop movements and numbers, it sounds like you are preparing for war rather than trying to avoid it" he replied in a softer tone.

"Lord Eragon, the empire is showing signs of this. How can we not" Grimgor replied solemnly.

"I swear that if the empire lays siege or war to either of your nations, we will come to your defence, that is our promise" Eragon said finally.

"My council will write contracts for both king Grimgor and lord Eragon to sign provided they are happy with the terms" Arya spoke. There was a murmuring of agreement before the queen rose from her high-backed chair, acknowledging that the meeting was closed. The members of the council slowly began to rise from their seats and head for the doors out of the chamber, Vanir winked to Eragon in triumph before the queen's voice rang out once more. "Lord Eragon, I wish to discuss somethings with you later if you would indulge me?" she asked.

"Of course, I have some errands to run this afternoon but perhaps later this evening?" he replied, his eyes flicked to Aleesia as he mentioned the errands, letting her know he fully intended on honouring his words.

"I will come and collect you this evening, until then" replied Arya as she swept from the chamber.

…

Hopefully this will appease you all for a bit!

Faendil and Isolde were riders from my last story but since they had about five lines of dialogue between them in 23 chapters I felt they were more of side characters who no one connected with. I'd rather have five characters you bond with than seven weaker ones.

Firnen has not made an appearance yet as the dragons will have more expanded roles in the future, along with the Eldunari and the wild ones.

The action and romance will be being heated up shortly, I feel the feints and teasing have been going well.


	8. Chapter 8

**Of Western Shores**

Chapter VIII – I Made No Such Promise

The two of them walked in a comfortable silence as they made their way through the winding paths of Ellesmera, the forest smelt of freshly fallen rain and the droplets of water clung to the leaves and mulch of the forest floor, wetting their boots. Eragon found he did not care as he walked besides Aleesia in gentle silence as they headed to her parents' former home, the maiden beside him had inquired if the tree was left unoccupied still, and to her relief it had been. With that thought in mind he turned his head to Aleesia and she in turn looked back to him.

"Your parents must have been held in high regard for the royal family to have left their home untouched?" He commented, he knew a little of her parents from brief tales of them during hers and Eylerion's training but felt he should know a little more before they arrived at their former home.

"They were royal guardsmen of King Evandar, two of his finest if you believe the tales" she replied, her eyes casting a far-off expression as though she was recalling a memory, before they flicked back to his own. "Eylerion adored our father, as did I of course, yet Eylerion favoured the sword like our father and would practice for endless hours with him" Aleesia added, smiling at the memory of her twin brother sparring with her father at a young age. Eragon smiled wide at the thought, Eylerion's prowess with a blade was legendary and was thankful he would never have to cross swords with him in battle, he could only imagine the skill of the father.

"And your mother?" He asked, watching as her eyes lit up at the mention of her.

"The finest archer you ever did see Eragon, without equal and held the kindest heart I have ever known. My father used to say that she worked him hard to earn her hand" she replied with vigour and passion, causing him chuckle at her energy.

"They must have been wonderful indeed, to have raised someone such as you" he said gently, causing her to blush a little, something he greatly enjoyed seeing her do. He was about to continue when he noticed her stop suddenly, causing him to halt himself as looked at her questioningly. He saw she was looking up, her lips slightly parted to which he followed her gaze and his own eyes widened at the sight. A great tree house stood before them, elven lanterns hung within the branches casting a golden light amongst the leaves, almost resembling the fireflies within the golden forests of Menegroth. "Is this their home?" He asked.

"It is" was all she replied before she began to climb the winding stairs, with Eragon following swiftly behind her. They reached the top of the stairs and Aleesia stopped before the door, seemingly in two minds as whether to proceed further. Eragon came to stop behind her and sensing her uncertainty he placed a hand on her shoulder, a gentle reminder that he was there and to his surprise, she reached up and placed her own atop his. "Thank you for coming, I know not if I could have come alone" she whispered and looked back over her shoulder at him, her eyes conveying emotions he could not decipher easily.

"Shall we?" He managed to ask. She nodded stood forward and pushed the door open before stepping inside, before Eragon followed her inside and closed the door behind him. The house was a modest size, the central living area had three chairs and a plush bench in the centre of the room, a table for dining at stood at the rear of the room and there were four doors that lead to bed chambers and a wash closet. On the wall near the dining table was a portrait depicting a family, a tall, handsome and noble looking elf stood beside a seated elf maiden whose beauty was otherworldly. He scanned the painting further and his eye fell to the two elflings that stood either side of the adults. "Your mother was beautiful and your father noble, I can tell from this painting alone" he commented. Aleesia suddenly appeared from one of the side rooms, he had not noticed he leave the living chamber. In her hands she held a bundle of cloth to which he looked at with questioning glance.

"These were brought back with their bodies from the battle" she whispered, before placing the cloth upon the table and pulling it open, revealing a beautiful long sword and a shattered bow. Eragon looked to the elf maiden beside him and placed a hand on her arm, understanding the pain that these items might bring, he recalled the time that Oromis's sword was handed to him and the grief that accompanied it. "They died trying to defend the king before he was slain, they were honoured by Arya's mother for their valour dispute her own grief. Eylerion was never the same after their deaths" she whispered, holding the broken bow in her hands, her voice threatening to break.

"They upheld their duty Aleesia, not only to their king but to you" he whispered beside her. "They fought for your safety as well as his, and their sacrifice was not in vain, look how far you have both come. They would be proud of you" he added gently, and she turned to face him, her eyes shimmering. She gently lay down the broken bow and turned to face him before her resolve crumpled and her tears flowed, she gripped his arm in return and her head fell against his shoulder as she allowed her sobs to take hold, the profound memories of her loving parents flooding through her. Without thought he pulled her gently against him, the arm she clasped too holding the middle of her back whilst his free hand rested at the small of her back, at his acceptance she relaxed against him as he felt her lean against him. He had been this close with her before, on several occasions, their dancing often had them here as they were now, yet this felt different and much more intimate.

"I never truly thanked you" she croaked against his shoulder.

"Whatever would you have to thank me for?" He asked gently, allowing his head to dip so he could speak closer to her ear, causing her to shudder against him.

"For not you, I would never have had Khalida hatch for me, I have lost my parents and my old flame". She spoke sadly, turning her head so she could look up at him. "And then you sent their eggs from across the sea, and now three centuries on I live a wonderful life and I am never truly alone" she added quietly.

"I felt the same before Saphira" he chuckled quietly, his chest thrumming as he did so. "I was just a farm boy, never did I imagine such a life for myself, a rider, a teacher and a leader? No, I would have imagined myself farming until my years took me, perhaps have met a woman to have shared my life with, had a couple of children" he spoke, imagining the simple life he described.

"The farm boy who defeated a king, who rose to become a king of a fair realm" she added for him. He looked down at her with a mixed expression, one of doubt and fear. "You will be a great king, you already are in all but title Eragon. All speak highly of you, Vanir included, and you know how you both started out" she spoke, sensing his concern.

"It is a far cry from the simple life I imagined" he summarised, the vision of a family beginning to slip away from him. "Who would love me as a king I wonder" he muttered to himself, causing Aleesia to pull her head from his shoulder and study him intently.

"Many, do you have your eye set upon such a lady?" She asked, for a moment he swore he could sense a hint of dread in her question.

"Aye there is one, though I fear she is far from me sadly" he replied, wishing he could act on the screaming voice in the back of his mind, telling him to tell her.

"Queen Arya perhaps?" Aleesia asked, causing Eragon to snort in amusement. "Have I said something amusing" she questioned.

"No, my lady, you just could not be further from the truth. I just cannot pursue my desire due to an oath I have made" he replied. Her eyes widened at the confession, her mind drifting back to the conversation she overheard between Eragon and her brother, she knew that something lingered beneath the surface, but had no idea how deep his feelings for her had run and not that it matched her own. "Aleesia?" She heard his soft tone break through her thoughts, her heart hammering away within her breast. She felt the barriers break as she saw the concern in his eyes, the gentleness of his touch and the warmth of his embrace, her heart singing out in realisation.

"I made no such promise" she whispered, her body still close to his own.

"You've lost me?" He questioned, causing her to smile.

"You made a promise to my brother not to pursue my heart" she expanded upon, watching with a soft smile as the realisation of what she meant dawned on him. "I made no such promise not to allow you to claim it" she continued, she still felt a great deal of fear as she lay her heart bare before him. For years she buried the flame for him deep, thinking his interests a passing fancy yet her love for him only burned brighter for it, surpassing what she held for Finwe, something that surprised her greatly.

"How do you know of this" he asked breathlessly, and for a moment she thought him angry, but those fears were chased away when he felt him hold her tighter in his arms. Reassured by his actions, she boldly brought her palm to his cheek whilst her eyes darted between his own, watching as a myriad of emotions flittered in those brown orbs.

"I made to return to the council chambers at Menegroth, the door had been left ajar when I heard you speaking with my brother" she said slowly, remembering her own anger at what her brother had asked of him.

"I did not know" he muttered. "Forgive me" he added.

"There is nothing to forgive, my brother is the one that should apologise" she replied with spirit. His eyes sought eyes once again, the screaming voice in the back of his mind growing louder.

"Then what say you to what you heard?" he asked, his heart thumping against his chest rapidly. Her hand upon his face shifted slightly as she used her thumb to caress his cheekbone.

"I say that I wish you had not made such a promise" she whispered, finding herself leaning forward slightly and tilting her head upwards. Eragon's eyes widened a little more at her words and her change in stance, he too lowering his head until he could fell the warmth of her breath, a vague hint of summer berries fluttering under his nose.

"I am bound to uphold my promise, as much as it pains me so" they were but mere inches from one another now, so close to falling over the edge.

"As I said a moment ago" she spoke, her eyes looking at his slightly parted lips as she paused. "I did not" she finished, before closing the remaining distance gently and pressing her lips against his own for a moment before inching back a little to judge his response. He did not allow her to pull back farther, as he pulled her against him and caught her lips with his own throwing his self-restraint to the wind much to the delight of Aleesia, who slid her arms around his shoulders to anchor herself, returning his kiss as her own soft lips moved against his. The two took their time exploring each other's lips before finding a natural balance, Eragon moved one of his hands from the base of her back and rested it against the nape of her neck, massaging the muscles there, before pulling back for air.

"I had not expected this, not tonight, not ever. I thought you beyond my reach" he said gently as he took shallow breaths. She chuckled lightly, a sound he found he never wanted to cease, he eyed her flawless face as her lips was slightly bruised from their brief passion. "I have loved you from afar for decades now, I know not the depth of your feelings for me and I know that elves are different from men in pairings, but I will speak truthfully to you now" he continued, bringing his hand to her hair and pushing a stray strand behind her ear carefully.

"Love?" she stated with shock evident in her voice. Eragon felt his chest tense as he prepared himself for a rejection, had he been too bold and forthright? "You love me? I would not think to be so honoured, I .." she tailed off, unsure on what to say. In truth she too loved him in return, for years it had been so and hearing from the man she loved that he did so as well left her awestruck.

"I understand if you feel I have overstepped, I am … unfortunately, inexperienced in declaring feelings for another" he spoke, a nervous laughter following as he winced internally, he felt Saphira's soothing aura briefly come over him before retreating to leave him in privacy.

"Don't, do not confuse my silence with rejection Eragon" she started quickly, her eyes shimmering. "I am just taken aback because, for years now I have buried my love for you for fear you did not feel as I did. But to hear that you do, causes my heart to sing in earnest" she half laughed, half gasped as she managed to speak the words, before she pulled him down to her lips once more indulging herself in another kiss and for one with little experience she thought him skilled.

"You have no idea how those words make me feel" he smiled against her lips, causing her to laugh against him. After a few moments he reluctantly pulled away and studied her face, hardly believing that the beauty before him loved him as he did her. "As much as I would prefer this to continue, I expect queen Arya will be dropping by shortly" he spoke in a disappointed tone, wanting to be clear he would rather be with Aleesia.

"Perhaps later then?" Aleesia asked gently, her hands on his shoulders as she studied him further.

"Of course, we have much to speak about you and I" he mused in good nature.

"I believe we do" she replied, wondering how they might proceed from this realisation. He was to become a king on his return and they had only just professed their affections for one another. She gently pulled herself from his arms and collected her mothers broken bow and father's sword, wrapping them up in the cloth she found them in before gathering them in her arms and headed towards the door, Eragon following just behind.

"We should keep this between us" he spoke as they reached the door. "Until we have spoken to Eylerion at least, if you wish it of course" he added upon seeing her confused expression.

"You are right, I would rather it came from me personally, than to each his ears via rumour and gossip" she replied with a small smile. Eragon's hand reached out and grasped the door handle before casting his gaze towards her blue eyes one last time. Her smile only widened, and she leaned up once more and placed a gentle kiss on his lips before easing back, causing him to return her smile and pull on the handle to open the doorway.

…

Eylerion focused his sight ahead of him as the forests of Menegroth raced away and gave way to the meadows before Felwithe, the cities great bell tower ringing clearing in the distance. He had received the summons from Vanilor's wife and gathered a few hundred knights ahead of the main host that followed behind them, himself and Tristan more than a few hours ahead of the cavalry and a day's march ahead of the infantry. As his dragon ascended into the sky above the city he could see it, a vast fleet of ships spread across the horizon that all bared the colours of the empire, causing rage to fuel in the elf's heart.

" _They have not advanced yet, I wonder why_ " Celerith's voice resonated through his mind. Eylerion knew not the motives of the fleets delay but sought to find out shortly. Below him he could see two smaller forces straddling the north and south flanks of the city, the walls of it protecting one flank and the steep incline from the beach protecting the other, and amongst the northern flanks company was an elf lord atop a white steed who cantered back and forth at the rear of his company as he formed them up.

" _Lord Vanilor leads that company. Come Celerith, let us go to him_ " Eylerion commanded his dragon before looking over his shoulder to Urgost and Tristan, signalling for them to descend also. A great cheer erupted from the city and the army below as the giant form of Celerith hurtled from the sky followed closely by Urgost, the two dragons flaring their great wings out before gently landing behind Vanilor's company.

"Lord Eylerion, Lord Tristan. Your presence here is a great boon for us, the fleet has not advanced and they have sent no word" Vanilor called as he urged his horse forward before the two riders.

"I will fly out to discern their intentions, I have five hundred knights just a few hours behind us and the remaining veterans from the war following just behind them, it will be a day's march" Eylerion called from the back of Celerith who himself towered over the elf lord atop his horse, his golden eyes scanning the sea. They had come ready for battle, with Celerith covered in dwarven armoured plates of gleaming gold that matched his scales, whilst Eylerion worn a long coat of silver scales and a polished silver breastplate, a tall helm which was adorned with two great white feathers. Eylerion adjusted his grip on his lance and shield, his sword Naegling who once belonged to Oromis, passed on to Eragon who in turn presented it to Eylerion on completion of his training, a moment that the elven rider held with great pride.

"We will hold them if it comes to battle, Lord Burin holds the northern flank and the rest of my forces are prepared to defend the port" Vanilor replied with a nod of the head. "Do you have any orders?"

"This is your city my lord, I will aid in its defence, but the command is yours. Once the reinforcements arrive I will take command of those. Tristan will help defend the port and I will circle the battle and aid in the flanks, so hold your lines and strengthen your wards" Eylerion replied before looking to Celerith. " _Let us greet these invaders, shall we?_ " he asked of his dragon, whose deep rumbling growl signalled his agreement.

"I will take to the docks, they will not break through" Tristan spoke up as Urgost padded up beside the pair, Urgost not matching the great size of Celerith.

"Very good, and Tristan" Eylerion called out before Urgost took to the sky. "Don't do anything foolish, stay away from the battle and let Urgost do the damage, you are a last resort. I will not be explaining to my sister or Nar that you were slain on your first battle" Eylerion added, adopting a fatherly tone to which the boy nodded before Urgost leapt into the sky, swiftly followed by Celerith who banked out towards the ocean, towards the waiting fleet. It was clear to them which ship was in command, the large warship at the head of the fleet, draped in sails of orange and white sat proudly on the water and in much greater condition than the rest.

" _They have seen us_ " Celerith growled through their link. True to his dragon's observations, Eylerion's keen eyes spotted hundreds of men aboard the ships racing along the deck as they approached, bows being nocked with arrows and swords drawn. Celerith bank hard to the left and raced across the front of the prowl of the ship, the wake of his pass throwing men from their feet as the draft from his wings sent them to their backs before he swung about the hovered before the fleet. Eylerion observed the hundreds of faces before him, seeing a mixture of awe, fear and sneers but his eyes picked up what appeared to be the captain of the fleet judging by the man's finery.

"By what leave to do you come to the land of Elenwyr, and with a grand host" Eylerion called out, his voice carrying over the breeze and slight swell of the waves.

"By leave of the great King Edward of the new empire, he demands that you support his defence of his empire" called back the captain from the front of his ship. "At any means necessary" he added with a smirk.

"Lord Eragon has refused aid to you, turn back whence you came as you will find no aid here" Eylerion replied flatly, his grip on his lanced firmer, he had noted the crew on the ship to the left begin to load a boat thrower, they had failed to notice he had seen them. The captain before him smirked once more.

"By any means rider, do not think I will raze that pretty city of yours. Enslave your women and children" he threatened before turning to face his great fleet. "These men have not felt the warm of a woman's touch for quite some time, and never an elf maid. I wonder what damage they might sow upon your loved ones?" he sneered. Eylerion felt Celerith's muscles flex under his saddle in response, the man before him clearly had never seen the might of a dragon in his lifetime which such misplaced confidence.

"Then come to your deaths" was Eylerion's reply, causing the captains face to falter briefly before an arrogance smirk appeared once more. Eylerion cared not as he sensed what was about to happen, as did Celerith as a snapping sound was heard and a large spear raced towards them from the left, followed by the cheers of the sailors. In an instantly the golden dragon dived from the air and skimmed the waves before racing up and catching the spear between his jaws and snapping it in two, causing the warriors to halt their cheers at the dragon's speed. Celerith wasted no time before hurtling towards the offending ship and opened his great maw, Eylerion felt the heat surge from his dragon's belly before a torrent of golden flame surged forth and engulfed the ship in a bright blaze as it charred wood and flesh alike as screams of terror and agony followed. With a bellowing roar the golden dragon flew over the top of the vast fleet, burning several more ships before racing away towards the city.

From the coast Vanilor watched one anxiously as the golden form of Celerith hung in front of the vast fleet, and for minutes they remained, until suddenly the dragon moved faster than the eye could follow as he evaded a strike and immolated several ships, before hurtling back towards the city. There was no avoiding it, the battle had begun and now came the moment he addressed the five hundred elves under his command, many faces he saw had fought beside him in the great war, and now again they would do so.

"Once more we are called to rise against a foe that seeks to take everything from us. With honour we fight, with duty we will be victorious, this day we will defeat them and prevent them from taking that which they wish to steal for us!" called the elf lord from atop his steed and drawing his sword, the eyes of his elves firm and pride swelling in their hearts. "I will fight beside you, to the death if required. What say you, will you stand with me?" As one the five hundred warriors raise their weapons and cheered in response. Vanilor leapt from the back of his horse and handed it to his herald who lead it away from the front, as the elf lord stowed his sword and took up a spear and stood in the front of the line, watching as the empire ships began to creep forward.

As they armies of Felwithe waited for their enemy to approach, the skies above them darkened and the gentle breeze was replaced with a roaring gale that rose from nothing as it ruffled the dark blue cloaks of the elven warriors and blew out to see. Vanilor looked up at the sky as the once pale blue slowly darkened to stone grey, and the once gentle waves of the ocean began to thrash wildly.

"Is this our magic my lord?" asked the soldier to his right.

"Not that I am aware of" he replied, it would take a great power to change the weather and elves were more sensitive than most to magic, but he could sense no magician weaving magics. He noted that the waves also were more forceful out in the ocean where the empire fleet struggled, some even being dragged under in the storm. Vanilor looked up to the sky and saw Celerith circling above, Eylerion too was staring up at the sky, whatever was happening was not of their making but for the time being it hindered the empire. After what seemed an age the first few ships managed to limp passed the waves, though some merely began to sink slowly seemingly taking too much damage, but others raced to the shoreline and three great warships allowed themselves to beach ahead of Vanilor and company who readied themselves as the empire soldiers jumped from the vessels and into the shallows.

"Archers, into position and nock!" Vanilor ordered, with that command the elven archers surged through the spearmen in unison and nocked their arrows from their hip quivers and drew them back on their longbows. Vanilor waited as the empires men began to cluster in the shallows before giving the order. "Loose!" he bellowed and what followed was a of sound like thunder air as two-hundred longbows unleashed their hail of death. The arrows moved like a cloud as they dipped towards the men still trying to order themselves before the air was pierced by screams of pain and the sickening crunch of arrows punching through armour. Another thunder like sound erupted as another volley was released filling the air with whistling shafts and screams of the dying. Vanilor watched as arrows punched through the men's armour like paper, the water slowly turning red as they fell without a swing of a sword. The archers continued to unleash their arrows towards the empire soldiers, refusing to allow them time to form up until soldiers armed with crossbows attempted to return the volleys raining down upon them.

"Fall back behind the shield wall!" Vanilor bellowed in response to the ranged weaponry, his archers swiftly fell back between the ranks of spearmen who closed the gaps with their shields and lowered their spears presenting a wall of gleaming points three lines deep. Crossbow bolts glanced off the tall shields as the elves kept their heads low. The elven archers renewed their volleys from behind the infantry, each white fletched arrow finding its mark in empire flesh. The brief pause in arrow fire had allowed the empire to form a shield wall and began to stream up the beach towards the elven position.

"Form up, repel these filth" Vanilor shouted, the elves quickly braced their line and dipped their spears ready to face the on-rushing empire and braced of the charge. The air was filled with the crash of armour on shields and spear through flesh and the cries of pain. As he predicted Vanilor watched as the empire soldiers could only attempt to parry and block the nimble spear thrust of the elves who were able to strike down at their foes whilst allowing their shields to cover their legs and chest, the elves had the natural advantage of speed and strength over their human enemy and with each thrust of a spear a foe fell dead at their feet.

"Thrust, twist, withdraw!" Vanilor shouted across the line as he stepped forward unwilling to allow his elves to fight alone, with his spear he thrust the point forward with such speed the soldier in front could not get his shield up in time, his scream was cut short as the spear tip punctured his throat he grasped at the haft before Vanilor pulled back allowing the soldier to fall gurgling on his own blood. Another soldier charged the elf and swung his sword at his head, with Vanilor raising his shield to block the blow whilst thrusting with his spear which pierced the soldier's gut before wrenching it free, smashing his shield into his opponent's helmet causing a sickening crunch as the helm crumpled under the blow causing the man to fall silently.

The tide of empire warriors grew as the archer's arrows were spent and allowed the re-enforcements to join their comrades, without fear of elven arrows burying into them. The warriors in their eagerness pushed against their own to try and reach the elven line, despite the call for order from the imperial commanders, a fatal error indeed. A deafening roar split the air as Celerith dived low and carved through the side of the empire line, his claws and jaws taking tens of warriors before dropping them from a great height, causing the nerve of the enemy to waver. Again, the golden dragon circled about and this time his rider joined in the slaughter, as an imperial officer tried to order his archers to focus on the threat, Celerith dived low and Eylerion's shining lance found its mark, tearing the officer from his feet with a scream as he found himself impaled upon the riders' weapon. Whilst both rider and dragon terrorised the rear, Vanilor's elves fought with savage fury as they pushed to hold their line against the invaders. For a moment the elven lord surveyed the battle, his warriors held the tide but yet more and more ships beached themselves and more warriors poured onto the beach. The battle for Felwithe was only just beginning.

…

Thoughts? Loads of views just little feedback but thank you for those who do review.

Eragon and Arya's talk next, further fluff for Eragon and Aleesia as well as a look into how a young Tristan copes in battle as well was the dwarven warriors on the southern flank.


	9. Chapter 9

**Of Western Shores**

 _Chapter IX – Calm & Ruin _

_The great battle raged below as the screams of the dying and bellows of dragons reached even the peak of her dwelling. Violet eyes observed the forces at play from her vantage point, the armies of her children stood firm in the front of such overwhelming numbers and yet fought with the heart of a dragon in its dying breaths. Sorrow flowed through her as she watched any of her children fall to the blades of the empire, and she felt a small flicker of sadness for each of the empire slain, for they were not acting of their own free will the corruption already too great for them to resist its call. She could only watch on as he spent most of her magic to influence the weather, an action which had greatly aided the defenders, yet she could not intervene until her anchor and chosen returned to Elenwyr._

 _Within the great white city, she could see an elf maiden standing before a magical mirror, the image present on the other side was not her own, but that of a male who stood upon the prowl of a ship. She could not make out the words spoken but she could see the alarm on the males features as he nodded and the image on the mirror returned to a simple reflection._

" _Return home my chosen, for the power you require to defend this realm lays with me" she called, before returning her eyes to the battle below, a single tear escaping her violet eyes._

Eylerion parried the clumsy overhead strike that was directed towards his helm with grace, before pushing the warrior's blade aside and ramming his sword home, the golden blade sliding through his opponents' throat with ease before he slashed it free and moved forward to his next opponent, his shield blooded and raised before him. The empire had begun their attack shortly after noon that day, and now overhead the sun had begun the wane with the endurance of the elven forces holding firm under pressure, as the empire's attack had been forced to an uphill struggle due to the elves of Felwithe holding the ridge of the hillside.

The sounds of battle rung throughout the battlefield as the northern flank of Felwithe was held against the Empire that had sallied from their beached ships. The warriors of the Empire threw themselves at the shield wall of the elves, many of the men impaling themselves on the sliver tipped spears that stood presented from the elven line as a ticket of death, the tips gleamed crimson with the enemy's blood. For five hours had the Empire charged the front line and each wave had been repelled with great valour of the elven warriors, with every advance or attempt at a regroup the invaders were hammered with hails of white fletched arrows from the re-supplied archers.

Valinor urged his spearmen to push forward, his personal guard standing beside him as the lord of the city sought to be the aggressor. The empire tried to re-double their efforts but were pushed back by an aggressive counter attack as the elven line stepped forward on the command of their lord, emboldened by the presence of Eylerion who slaughtered all in his path. The fighting was brutal as the empire were spurred on by some unnatural force, but for all savagery the elves of Elenwyr realm stood firm, their formation and line unbroken, each warrior taking heart at the sight of their lord and champion fighting beside them.

Eylerion's sword became a golden blur as he chained each attack, imperial warriors who made to move past and assault the main line were split in two, beheaded or had limbs split as the elven rider brought his blade to bare in a flurry of movement, the elven warriors behind him having to advance so that a gap did not form between them and the rider. The imperial warriors barely managed to parry each blow that rained down upon them, just trying to weather the storm of elven fury coming from the defenders.

Eylerion slashed at the nearest foe, cleaving the head from his shoulders before they could react, he paused not as Naegling spun around and slew another imperial warrior where he stood, hatred flowing through his veins at the words heeded to him by the imperial commander. Soon the corpses of many foes lay before him and their will faltered before the champion of Elenwyr, his silver-blonde hair twirling with him as he cleaved through flesh, a sight both beautiful and terrifying to behold. He severed the arm of the foe he fought before splitting his skull in two as the man screamed in pain, withdrawing his sword from the body he heard the cheer of Vanilor's soldiers' soldiers, the foes were in full retreat, having been completely shattered at the gruesome display. From the sky Celerith slammed into the sides of the retreating force, crushing many beneath his weight and tearing others asunder with tooth and claw.

"Forward!" cried Vanilor, causing the elven battle line to surge forward and cut down the fleeing warriors. Eylerion watched as the steady tide of ships stopped their advance and opted to regroup, away from bowshot. He was drawn from his thoughts by a firm hand on his shoulder, turning to see Vanilor removing his helm with a wide smile upon his face, his silver hair had flecks of blood dulling its sheen. "We have driven them back Eylerion!" he exclaimed. The elven rider in turn grasped the elf lords' shoulder in a warrior embrace and smiled in return, before his face grew sombre once again.

"Yes, that we have though yet I fear this was the first assault" he replied before looking out to sea where many ships still lay anchored. "We have perhaps taken a third of their forces this day" he surmised and looked down at the dead around him, so many imperial bodies lay broken on the slope and to the water's edge, but among them was the still bodies of the warriors of Elenwyr, a sight that brought grief to his heart.

" _There is still fighting in the port Eylerion, that and the southern flank is dire!_ " came the urgent voice of Celerith, spurring Eylerion into action as he leapt up into the saddle on his dragon.

"I will take to the port Lord Vanilor, the southern flank is in need of aid" Eylerion called down from the back of Celerith, but before the elf lord could reply they both heard the thundering sound of hooves. The knights had finally arrived. "I leave them in your capable hands my lord" Eylerion spoke quickly, Vanilor nodding his acknowledgement before sprinting to the slope to retrieve his horse. " _To the port!_ " Eylerion cried, with his dragon heeding the command with little debate, launching into the sky.

The battle of the docks was the first time Tristan had seen a life taken, an elven shaft had struck a warrior who was over eager to jump into the fray, striking the fool in the neck and sending him from his feet. The young rider sat astride Urgost he fought on foot as they held the main entrance gate to the city from the docks, they had seen much fighting as Vanilor had positioned most of his forces here to protect the lifeblood of his city. Tristan gripped his silver longsword so tightly that his knuckles grew white, he was so young, and the screams and shouts of the dying rang heavy in his ears, and the stories of glorious battle he read as a child did not reflect the sight before him.

" _Tristan, I am taking you back to the city!"_ Urgost spoke in his mind as he felt his rider's fear, his claws swiping away three imperial warriors at once, their screams short. But the brief distraction from Urgost as he turned to face his rider had allowed an imperial soldier to get close, the warrior charged at the dragon with his spear, unleashing a war cry that roused the dragon's attention, his large grey head spinning around too late. Just as the spear was about to collide with Urgost, the soldiers cry was cut short and replaced by a gurgle as Tristan's sword slashed across his neck, spraying crimson over the young boy's hands. Time froze for a moment for the young rider.

" _I killed him_ " was all Tristan could mutter, his hands feeling numb, the sounds of the battle growing dim as the realisation of what he had done washed over him. He stared at the dying man, well boy before him, perhaps only two summers older than himself as his life flowed from his wound, choking his last breaths. His sword slipped from his grasp and his chest tightened and he felt the warm splash of a tear slid down his cheek, he did not even notice Urgost taking to the sky, or the rapid retreat of the empire troops. He briefly saw a flash of gold and a loud cheer and a faint voice calling his name, time lost all meaning.

"Tristan!" shouted the voice, and he felt himself being shaken gently, snapping him from his daze and his eyes fell on Eylerion, whose expression was one full of concern. "Are you well?" he asked.

"I killed him" was all that he could muster before yet more tears blurred his vision. He noted the sudden look of sorrow on Eylerion's face, his armour stained with crimson and his hair was flattened by the wearing of his helmet. Tristan felt the elf grasp his shoulder and look him directly in the eyes.

"The first is always the worse young one, I will not lie to you" he started, kneeling in front of the young rider, who himself was sat on a bench outside a closed merchant house, a babbling fountain beside them brought some measure of comfort to him. "I am glad that you feel this way about taking a life, truth be told young one. It is not noble or courageous to take life" Eylerion added, he had seen this many times with fresh warriors who came into a battle hearing only the tales of war, not prepared for the reality of taking a life or watching comrades die beside them.

"How do you do it?" he replied weakly which prompted Eylerion to think hard about his answer.

"I have fought in many battles Tristan, killed many men. I am affected by those I kill for not every enemy is evil" Eylerion replied softly, and he did not lie. Though the commander of the empire fleet and a good majority of his men would indeed act on their threat to pillage and rape, there were a good few souls who were there out of orders, young men who only held terror in their eyes as Eylerion cut them down.

"Does it ever get easier, this feeling? He could have been a father, a brother or a son" Tristan choked.

"Are you not a son to Nar? My sister would have been heartbroken had you been killed today. You did what you had too, the feeling will ease this I swear to you" Eylerion said softly, before rising to his feet and walking to a building that appeared to be taking in the wounded. He was gone but a moment before he returned with a goblet of water, handing it to Tristan. "Drink" he ordered gently. Tristan took the cup and found not the energy to argue.

" _Are you ok my little one?_ " came Urgost's voice, causing Tristan to go wide eyed and his heart fill with shame, he was so wrapped up in his shock he had not even spoken to his dragon.

" _Forgive me! I was selfish in my grief, are you ok? Did the spear hit you?_ " Tristan asked hurriedly, rising to run to his dragon who stood behind Eylerion as he peered over the elf at his rider.

" _I am fine Tristan; the spear would have broken on my armour. But I fear that the spear was for you and not I, I am remiss that I was distracted so easily_ " replied the grey dragon who leaned his head down and pressed his snout to the young rider's head.

Eylerion smiled before looking to his own dragon, who was focused on the ocean as the empire ships began to regroup, they would not attack again tonight he thought to himself. The docks and buildings behind the port gates were heaving with warriors and the wounded as they tried to clear and dead and injured from the field, the sounds of horse hooves could be heard in the distance which caused Eylerion to turn to see Vanilor racing down towards him. A dire expression on his fair face.

"How did the southern flank hold?" Eylerion asked with interest, however he felt only grim news was about to come forth.

"Two thirds of Lord Burin's warriors are slain, the empire hit them harder than the north" replied the elf lord with a sorrowful expression. Eylerion mirrored his emotions, thinking on how many of those lost today had woken up that morning unawares that today was their last? "Grimnir has been slain" Vanilor added, the death of the dwarf weighing heavily on him as seeing the dwarfs his son, Nurin, cradling his father's corpse was harrowing for even his ancient eyes. Eylerion closed his eyes as the news of each death weighed heavily on him, when they did finally open they looked westward out to sea again. Vowing vengeance on the remaining empire warriors.

"A message has been delivered to Captain Flevedir via the magical mirrors who is moored at the eves of Du Weldenvarden, he has sent his fastest rider to inform Lord Eragon" Vanilor added. Eylerion pondered the news for a moment, thinking his vengeance would be nothing compared to the wrath of his leader, whilst silently thankful that his sister was not here today as the sun finally slipped over the horizon.

…

They had spent much of their journey in silence before they had arrived at the royal gardens, Arya gesturing that they take a seat by the stone fountain in the centre of it. As promised she had collected him shortly after he and Aleesia had arrived back at their guest tree, an though his old friend sat beside him, he found his thoughts drifting off to the maiden that he had confessed his feelings too not long ago, the feel of her lips still lingering on his own. He shook himself from the memory and turned to look at Arya who merely investigated the fountains waters, she was dressed in a crimson gown and wore a cloak of swan feathers, much like her mother used too when she ruled.

"I apologise for my rudeness during our dance Eragon, I was taken by surprise" the queen began before turning to look at him also. "You are not the boy who left these shores so long ago, it almost felt as if I were looking into the eyes of a stranger, as though I had lost another friend" she added quietly.

"It is quite alright, it has been a while indeed and ruling a kingdom has its burdens" he replied politely, surprised at her apology if he were honest to himself.

"Forgiving as always, that trait has not changed I see. Alas you have still changed greatly, and I hear rumours you are to be crowned a king on your return. I did not think you sought to rule?" she enquired, causing him to smile at the question.

"Not by choice, the nobles and leaders of our realm have spoken. I would do anything for my people, even give my life to keep them safe" he replied, if they wanted him to be a king then so be it, it was never the life he envisioned as he had told Aleesia, but he would do it for them.

"I know only a little of your realm I must confess, Vanir told me a little of it during his time as my emissary, from what I gather it is a beautiful place" Arya spoke, her tone seeming somewhat distant and thoughtful, her gaze returning to the forest. Eragon too looked to the trees, the once vibrant greens of the leaves seeming far gloomier than his days as a youth, prompting him question her about the ailment of the wood.

"The forest seems darker than I remember, perhaps it is just the years I have been away?" he asked the elf besides him, and when her face fell further he understood that it was not his imagination that forest had changed.

"For the last century it has been so, we do not know the cause and the darker it grows and more of our people leave these borders. For Elenwyr or other places we know not" she started, before her emerald eyes returned to his, sadness etched deep within. "My people are diminishing Eragon, our forest grows dark and dangerous, Firnen flies the borders of the city, driving off foul beasts that have entered the realm" she lamented. Eragon sat and listened, he had wondered why he had not seen the emerald dragon in since his arrival.

"I am sorry Arya, I did not know your situation was dire" Eragon explained, feeling some measure of guilt at the suffering of his once close friend and ally.

"Do not trouble yourself, in truth I understand why you kept away. Many mourned the passing of Bimbal, though we did not know him personally, the tale of your grief was enough to move many" Arya replied and at the mention of Bimbal, Eragon felt his throat tighten. "I am sorry to mention memories that are painful" she quickly spoke, her hand coming to rest on his shoulder, and they sat in silence for a while.

"I have kept my eye on the goings on in the world, apart from here of course" Eragon began, drawing Arya's attention again. "Our beloved leader of the Varden's death grieved me greatly, but I never heard what became of Angela? My brother I know went north, yet I have not heard from him in that time, perhaps have you?" he asked, seeking to move past sorrowful memories.

"I know not of Angela, she briefly visited me after your departure from these shores but then has not been seen since, we though she may have passed on from this world. As for your brother, no I have had no word though rumour has it he was seen near the borders a few years ago" she explained, confirming Eragon's thoughts, he had hoped that perhaps his brother would return to him someday as he did miss him greatly.

"You look like one of us now, it suits you. Your taste in dress is far more formal than I'd ever have imagined also" Arya chuckled, she too wanting to move on from the past, tough he sensed it was forced.

"Many have said so, though given that the population of Elenwyr is predominantly elven, perhaps that is bias" he mused, his lips twitching upwards in amusement which Arya mimicked. "The clothing you can thank Vanir for, it seems every week I have a new tunic or robe in my wardrobe, perhaps I need to give him more to occupy his time" he chucked himself, the queen too joining in.

"You seem very close, the two of you. I confess that given your start I never would have imagined such a friendship forming" she asked.

"He has been a good friend, I have found that regardless your opinion of someone or how you start off, there is a friend in everyone" Eragon replied with a smile, causing Arya's expression to soften.

"Such wisdom I did not expect from you also, are you even the same farm boy that I once knew" she started with a playful tone, before her expression turned more serious. "I will admit, I expected something from you in regard to our situation, I regret leaving things how they were on the ship" she whispered, causing Eragon to wince inwardly as this is want he wanted to avoid. He knew not how to respond, so went with the truth.

"I waited for a century Arya, I did not give up, I just moved on from it" he began and turned to face the fountain again, thinking how to he could broach the subject without hurting her, for he still loved her, just as a close friend and former warrior in arms and not romantically, not anymore. "You did not come" he finished gently.

"I know, and I regret it for I can tell you have remained pure" she replied softly. They sat in silence for a while longer, before Eragon rose from the bench and held out his hand with a smile.

"Come, let us not linger on such sorrow, for it has been three centuries and there is much joy that has occurred in those years. I would like to share it with you" he said kindly. Arya smiled and took his hand and rose to her feet, before the pair walked, in no direction of worth as Eragon narrated everything that had occurred since his leaving and the queen did the same in return, though perhaps her tale was not as joyful as his own. Before long Eragon bid that he should return to his quarters, and insisting she walk with him they arrived at the base of the tree together before they turned to one another.

"You should visit Elenwyr if you get the chance, perhaps when this business with the empire is handled?" Eragon offered.

"I would perhaps like to do that Eragon, once the threat is passed, I will come and see this home you have built. I would very much like to meet Tristan and see Eylerion once more" she replied, before reaching up and placing a kiss on his forehead, not unlike she did during the final stages of the war. "Goodnight Eragon" she spoke quietly before turning away and walking back in the direction of the palace.

" _She loves you little one_ " Saphira's voice echoed through his mind.

" _I think you might be right Saphira, yet my heart does not return it any longer, I feel I waited long enough_ " he replied as he made his way up the stairs of the guest treehouse, smiling to Arhalien who stood guard at the base of the tree.

" _No, I agree little one, that and your heart belongs to another_ " teased his dragoness, causing him to chuckle a little and his thoughts drifted back to the elf that had captured his heart without even trying, causing a flicker of amusement to flow through his dragon. " _I am happy for you little one, you deserve this, and she is of a noble heart_ " Saphira added softly, approving of his choice.

" _You will still be the partner of my heart Saphira, forever and always_ " Eragon replied, his eyes catching her blue scales from his vantage point, she lay besides Tirramond and Khalida who slept soundly.

" _Pfft, go and see your little elf_ " she scoffed, but the display did not fool Eragon. " _I love you too little one, now go. She waits_ " added Saphira. Eragon nodded and climbed the last few stairs and paused at the door, collecting himself before pushing it open and stepped inside. The main living quarters was silent and almost empty save for two souls, Aleesia was seated on the plush bench that sat under the large window overlooking the forest whilst she was engrossed in reading a scroll, and sat at the dining table was Imrik, who was polishing his knights helm. The latter looked up when the door opened and swiftly rose to his feet and squared his shoulders.

"Lord Eragon" Imrik spoke. Eragon waved him down, causing the knight to relax his posture, and also drawing Aleesia's attention, the maiden smiling softly at him. Eragon reached out to her mind and gently brushed against it, she granted him entrance immediately, feelings of longing and joy greeting him as he entered.

" _Is everyone else asleep?_ " he asked gently.

" _Yes, Nar just went off to bed_ " she replied, her eyes questioning him from her seat.

"Imrik, you cannot possibly make that helm any finer, will you not rest?" he asked with an amused tone, the young elf leaning back and observing his work.

"I suppose you are right my lord, Arhalien teases me so you see. I will not be outdone" the knight smirked, causing Eragon to smile.

"Never the less you should get some rest, I promised your father I would keep you out of trouble. I also must speak with Aleesia regarding the council, I would spare you the tedious details" Eragon replied with a gentle tone, out of the corner of his eye he could Aleesia smile as she watched him attempt to shoo Imrik from the room.

"I shall, the others and I are due at the sparring fields tomorrow. I bid you good night my lord, my lady" Imrik said as he rose from his seat, bowing to them both before disappearing down the hall to the bed chambers. Once Eragon was sure that Imrik had gone to his chambers he turned to face Aleesia, who had placed the scroll she was reading on the small table before the bench, her ice blue eyes firmly on him.

"What are you reading?" he asked softly as he slowly walked over to where she was seated.

"The latest observations on the horses of Elenwyr by Bellas Petnelis of Tor-Elleth, apparently the behavioural patterns vary from horses of Alagaesia. I am thinking of discussing it with the younglings when we return home" she replied and stood from her seated position.

"Oh? What differences might these be?" Eragon replied before stopping in front of her, he could feel her gentle breath against his face.

"Well" she whispered before stepping even closer to him, feeling emboldened by his advances. "An Elenwyrn horse mates for life, it takes them years to win a mate of their choosing" she added, taking in a breath when his hands brushed her upper arms and the front of his body grazed hers.

"I see, that would perhaps explain my own steed's behaviour. Perhaps he is pinning after a mare" he mused, his desire to kiss the maiden before him becoming overwhelming, his hands moving up towards her hair where he traced his fingers against the braids that held her long silver-blonde hair still.

Ensuring that Eragon wasn't about to cast her out before she could inch any near, Aleesia boldly stepped even closer to him, well within his personal space. Her heart was in her throat as her hand reached forward to brush the front of his white high collared tunic, tracing the intricate swirling silver stitching, but it wasn't the cloth that held her attention. Her hand drew upwards, feeling his heart thrumming against his chest Its thudding rhythm matched her own. She could feel his breath against her face, tickling her cheers as their faces had drawn so close together, in a matter of seconds. The same pull that caught them at her parents' tree had pulled them together again.

"Aleesia" he breathed her name, causing her heart to flutter and her spine shiver. Although she could barely form a coherent thought, her lips formed the words she had been wanting to ask since he had returned, the hours he had been away felt like an age, she had berated herself for acting like a lovesick child, yet she could not help it.

"May I" she uttered quietly.

She waited for any hesitation from him, perhaps some second thoughts on his part. She wanted, no needed him to grant her request, the feel of his hands on her hair sending jolts of excitement through her. He then lured her onto the tips of her toes by drawing her forward with his free hand on her back, pressing her slender frame against his firm form.

With that signal, their mouths finally brushed against one another, gentle and shy at first. The warmth of his lips incited her to deepen the kiss, an action that sparked Eragon to life and spurred them on, and what began as a gentle and cautious exploration of one another quickly turned heated and intense. Within moments Aleesia had his face cradled between her hands and, she was held firmly against his warm body by the hand that held against her lower back, keeping her close. They gently pulled away for air, their eyes glistening and aroused, with their mouths urging them on to sample more of each other.

"I cannot believe I would've denied my heart desire, never would I have begun to imagine this" he murmured breathlessly as he held her close, the feel of her chest heaving against his own causing his thoughts to swim wildly. Her cheeks and the back of her neck were flushed red from their shared passion, her hands remained firmly on his face as she studied every inch of it, had anyone else been staring so intently he would've found it odd and uncomfortable, but with her he relished it.

"You were foolish" she chimed, a playful tone laced her voice.

"I seem to remember you not pressing the matter" he spoke in a low tone and leaned down and brought his lips near her pointed ear. "Or were you playing coy this whole time" he whispered, his breath tickling her ear causing a thrill to fly up her spine, which only increased when he placed a soft series of kisses against her jaw from her ear to chin. When his wandering mouth reached near lips once more, she grew demanding and caught his lips with her own, the kiss demanding and deep as the first, her eyes widening suddenly at the growing approval of Eragon. It was he who broke the kiss and stepped back slightly, his senses returning to him. "Anyone could walk out, I got carried away I apologise" he spoke, seeming somewhat embarrassed his eyes turning to the floor.

"Don't" she said quickly, her hand grasping his as he took another step back, causing his eyes to flick to hers again. "I was as much at fault as you, I do not regret it, as foolish as it sounds, I missed your presence even if it was only for a while" she said softly, and gently pulled him towards her as she seated herself on the bench she was sat at when he entered, he gently sat beside her and turned to face her. They merely sat in silence for a while as they took in each other's presence and gazes, before Eragon reached out to touch her hair once more.

"Would you like me to remove your braids?" he questioned, his own was free of embellishments that day and in fact he only wore them when sparring to keep the long brown hairs from falling across his face.

"If you would like to" she whispered in reply, he nodded gently and encouraged her to turn her back to him, a request she followed. Once her back was turned to him and her hair exposed to his hands, he gently began to work the braids until they came undone one by one. He went about his work in silence, enjoying the smooth silk like strains of her hair and the shudder of her shoulders whenever his fingers brushed the exposed skin of her neck. Whilst he worked hair silver-blonde tresses, he could hear the faint sound of horse hooves in the distance along with Saphira's presence shifting.

" _What is it?_ " he asked his dragon, who was roused from her slumber.

" _One of our own from the ship, she looks hurried little one_ " came her reply. Eragon reached out his mind further and felt the presence of a weary horse and nervous rider. Aleesia herself looked out of the window beside her and looked to the forest floor.

"It is late for a gathering" she spoke, and as Eragon looked down to see what she meant he knew something was amiss. Nimloth, captain Flevedir second in command vaulted from her horse and ran to Arhalien who stood guard at the base of the tree.

"This cannot be good" he spoke and rose from his seated position and rushed from the treehouse and down the stairs, as swiftly as his feet would carry him. Many elves had begun to gather and the late hour's disturbance and when Eragon reached the foot of the tree Nimloth's gaze turned to him, the urgency behind her eyes evident.

"My Lord Eragon!" she called and ran past Arhalien who looked stunned to silence.

"What is it? Is it the ship?" Eragon asked, dread beginning to settle.

"No, my lord, it is Elenwyr. The empire, they have assaulted Felwithe!"

…

Now that's more like it with the reviews! I am glad you enjoyed the pace picking up!

To ease any concerns, no Eragon and Aleesia (Whom I believe some people are becoming taken with) will not just jump into bed, its jarring and not my plan for them to kiss and jump into bed.

I hope readers of my other fic cottoned on to the reference at the beginning of the chapter. Share your thoughts, I am keen for your insight!

For Tristan, try not to judge him too harshly, it is not uncommon for soldiers today to suffer from trauma after taking a life so I thought it realistic that he would have such a reaction, whereas Eylerion and Vanilor who are seasoned warriors, will have built a tolerance to it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Of Western Shores**

 _Chapter X – Sundered_

"Eragon please think clearly on this, what you purpose is madness, you would not make it!" Vanir pleaded as he rushed after an enraged Eragon. It was not a fit of anger, naught was thrown and no raised voices were uttered but a silent fury radiated from the rider, the final cord had been struck and nothing, but anger remained.

"Saphira, be ready to leave in a moment. I have enough energy stored in Brisingr and my ring" Eragon spoke to his dragon, ignoring his friends' pleas. The city below was a commotion of questions and confusion, the elves of Ellesmera muttering amongst themselves which only increased his agitation. He and Saphira would fly tonight, he would augment her speed with his magic and cover the four-week journey in a matter of days. He had tinkered with the spell for some time, it was risky but if ever there was a time to throw everything in, it was then.

"Yes, little one, I will tear them apart myself when we arrive" she replied, her voice full of anger. Eragon raced into the treehouse once more and saw that Aleesia, Nar and the rest of the knights had awoken a looked on questioningly. Vanir hurried in after Eragon, still trying to reason with him however pointless it may have been.

"If you die then what help will you be?" he said desperately, causing Eragon to spin on his heel and face the elf.

"I will not sit here whilst they lay siege to our realm and kill our people. I would rather die in my attempts to reach them that sit idle on a ship for weeks" he replied firmly, his voice though not raised was biting and he swiftly continued to his chambers to retrieve his sword. Vanir was about to follow when Aleesia stepped in front of him.

"Let me" was all she said before she took off after the rider. She entered his chambers after him without thought or care how it might look, she found him buckling his sword to his hip with fumbling fingers and agitated movements.

"You all are to make haste to the ship at once, Nimloth has her orders to relay to Flevedir" Eragon spoke as he turned around to face her, his features somewhat calmer than a moment ago, but anger still burned behind his eyes.

"I am coming with you" she stated, standing tall and proud.

"No, you are not, you will stay with the company" he replied and made to leave the room, but her hand flew out and caught his elbow, causing him to pause. He turned to look at her, stopping dead when he saw tears shimmering in her pale blue eyes, his expression softening at the sight and he turned his body slightly towards her.

"I have gone five decades hoping that I would be able to…, do not say that I am going to lose you after what we have just shared" she spoke, her voice trembling greatly as tears slipped from her eyes. "I could not bear it" she managed to speak before the tears broke free and she sobbed against the arm she gripped like a vice. He turned to her and brought her into a firm embrace, seeking to comfort her the best he could before he would leave.

"Aleesia, look at me" he whispered, causing her to look up at him with those ice blue eyes that lingered on his mind day and night. At that moment it was like seeing her for the first time again, she was only a little shorter than he was, her long white-blonde hair trailed in gentle curves down her back and rests just before the gentle swell of her backside, and as with all elves she was slender and rather than the harsh lines of most, she held a soft beauty to her face. He committed her perfect features to memory, just in case, it was the last time he would see them and reached up to brush her jaw gently. "I will not die, I will live for Saphira, for my people, my riders and for you" he whispered gently before kissing her lips with as much passion as he could muster, knocking the breath from her lungs as he did so, before pulling back and letting her go and reaching for his hair.

She watched in confusion as he gave a gentle tug, pulling free several brown strands from his hair and stepping towards her. He reached out to her own and gathered a few locks from behind her ear, before weaving his plucked hairs into a small winding braid that would go unnoticed to any eye. He relished in her scent, like that of river lilies as he finished the last weave and tucked it into her blonde tresses before stepping back a little, lest his traitorous legs not obey.

"A promise" he explained before placing a gentle kiss to her forehead and squeezing her hand before turning to leave the room, leaving a speechless Aleesia to reach back and touch the braid he had weaved, smiling as she did so.

" _I am ready little one_ " Saphira echoed to him, he walked through the central chamber of the tree they had dwelt within for the last few days, his knights, Vanir, and Nar looking at him with worry evident on their faces.

"Fear not, for the night is always darkest before the dawn. My vengeance on them will be like a wave breaking on a rock, for every life they take I will take one hundred more, this I swear" Eragon spoke with passion, his words sparking the fire that dwelt within them all. His gaze turned to Arhalien, who looked white as the snow and he understood why, both his parents ruled over the city and his father currently lead its defences. They all remained silent, apart from Nar who stepped up to Eragon, standing a foot taller than he and fear was written across his normally stoic face, but that fear was not for himself.

"Please let me know of Tristan's fate, whatever it may be my lord. Please" the kull pleaded.

"Of course, my friend, I will send him from the battle when I arrive, you have my word" Eragon replied and placed a comforting hand on the rider's shoulder and the kull nodded and stepped aside, allowing Vanir to step towards him.

"You never did listen, even during your sparring with me all those years ago," he said with a sad smile, recalling all the times that Eragon ignored his advice on parries and counters. "I confess I would miss you, should you fall" he tried to chuckle, but the sorrow on his face was easily read. Eragon for a moment went to reply, but instead placed a hand on his shoulder as he did with Nar, only the elf returned the gesture with and smiled. No more words were said as Eragon departed the treehouse and took the stairs to the forest below, he did not pause once as all the elves below went silent as he walked by, he knew Vanir would explain his sudden departure to Arya and thus he swiftly made his way to Saphira and vaulted up the side of her leg and into the saddle. Tirramond and Khalida eyed them both for a moment before the large brown dragon padded over to them, his large eyes peering at Eragon.

" _As my rider asked, please let us know. I would burn those cowards to a crisp if I could fight beside you_ " came his deep rumbling voice, resonating within his and Saphira's mind.

" _We will Tirramond, rest assured I will sunder and burn them enough for all of us_ " Saphira replied, he muscles flexing in a desire to take flight. The brown dragon seemed satisfied enough and stood back to allow the giant sapphire dragoness to spread her wings. Eragon looked back at the tree one last time, seeing his friends watching from the window and a pair of sorrowful blue eyes looking at him, he steadied his heart and turned to his dragon.

"Let us go Saphira, with all haste" he urged and with a bellowing roar, the mighty sapphire coloured dragon launched into the nights' sky, hurtling to the east. Eragon began to mutter in the ancient language as he summoned his will and energy to bare, he called to the winds to aid their flight, to the very fibres of Saphira's muscles and bones urging them to push the limits of what was possible, as he started his spell he could see the earth beneath him rapidly rush by as Saphira's speed increased. At the peak of his spell, it was like a thunderbolt struck him, his lifeforce draining rapidly, it was only when he drew on the vast reserves of his ring and sword that he kept himself breathing. After minutes of chanting the spell began to hold, the drain on his energy slowing and as he looked below once more he could see his work. Saphira flew through the skies at impossible speeds, at their current heading they would reach Elenwyr in a matter of days.

" _Rest now little one_ " Saphira soothed to him.

" _You are my life Saphira, I would not be anything without you. I just wanted you to know that_ " He replied feeling a fresh wave of grief hit him as his thoughts turned to what they were flying too.

" _Where has this come from little one? Oh and hold on tight_ " he gripped the saddle as Saphira did a loop and corkscrew before leveling out again, he chuckled at his dragon who was trying to lift his spirits. " _It is working though little one, shall we try some more_?" she asked laughing over their link, they had flown like this so little over the centuries and despite what awaited them, this little moment of joy allowed him some comfort.

" _Of course, queen of the skies, let us dazzle the stars with your unequaled grace and beauty_ " he replied with a chuckle, he felt her hum beneath him at the compliment before performing a series of acrobatics. Eragon spread his arms out either side of him and yelled into the wind, up here away from the worries of the world he could be free. Though the guilt of his moment of joy gnawed away at him, the love of his dragon ease away the pain.

They carried on for hours as the land met the sea and the stars reflecting in the water below before Eragon began to grow tired. He lay flat on his back in the saddle as he stared up at the stars as Saphira flew steadily. He thought of everything that had occurred in the last three hundred years of his long life, a simple farm boy to a rider and finally to become a king like something out of a story he thought, though there were things he yearned for in his life that had yet to be granted.

" _You think of love and children?_ " Saphira asked reading his thoughts.

" _Aye Saphira_ " he replied

" _Aleesia occupies your mind, she is a fine woman Eragon, she has suffered in the war just as you had, she is kind and loving. I approve_ " Saphira spoke softly. Eragon felt his heart skip again at the mention of his maiden. His, he chuckled to himself, they had barely talked about what lay between them.

" _I think that little braid you left said more than enough little one, you love her. You have since shortly after she arrived_ " Saphira quipped.

" _Yet she showed sense and has only recently thought to return my feelings_ " he replied with a smile.

" _Knowingly maybe, she knowingly has buried her love for you away for five decades, but she too has loved you for some time. A dragon is never wrong_ " Saphira replied with a smug tone. It was then another thought crossed his mind.

" _How long do you think they will leave it until they insist I take a queen Saphira?"_ he asked, he feared the pressure it would put on anyone, let alone this new budding relationship.

" _I wouldn't worry about that little one, I will ensure that you are not pestered with such nonsense. Although I would be more concerned with producing an heir_ " Saphira hummed that last bit with amusement. Only she was aware that he was pure and though it brought him no shame, it was rather embarrassing for someone as old and wise as himself to not have experienced that aspect in life. " _Oh, I wouldn't worry little one, there are others older than you who are as pure as you_ " she replied cryptically.

He reached out and scratched her neck before resting his head gently on the front of the saddle. His eyes looking up at the stars he liked to think that each one was someone looking down on a loved one, it had given him some small measure of comfort when anyone he cared for was gone that they too would be looking at the same stars as him.

" _I love you Saphira_ " he said aloud.

" _And I you little one, more than life itself_ " she replied gently as they glided through the night's sky, knowing that battle would soon be upon them.

…

Commander Felix gripped the railings of the captain's deck as he fumed at the lack of progress that his warriors had made, for three days they had launched attacks on the beach and port, only to be thrown back each time. There in the distance, he could see the many dead, the majority wearing the orange and white of the empire as they lay on the beaches of that cursed realm, and to make matters worse the city's flanks had been re-enforced by a large host of elven warriors that had arrived two days past. They had struggled to battle two-thousand warriors in all, now Felwithe was defended by four-thousand fresh warriors and Felix knew his remaining seven thousand were beginning to become wary of their victory. Logic screamed at him to call a retreat, yet the punishment that would await him on his return would be worse than death on the battlefield.

"Captain!" the commander yelled from the deck, and within a few moments a haggard looking man ran up the steps towards him and stood beside him.

"Commander, your orders?" asked the captain.

"Assault the beaches again, do not stop the attack this time" Felix started before pondering a quick plan in his mind. "capture a warrior of theirs, female if possible and after they see what ways we will despoil them, they will beg to give up so hit them with everything" Felix sneered. He had come for spoils, many years ago he had tried to woo an elven maid who ventured to the capital on business, yet she rejected him. He was a prideful and irrational man and his bitterness and anger at the elven race were seeded that day.

"Yes, commander" answered the captain and he hurried off to his post to relay the order to the other ship captains. Felix would see that white port city burnt to the ground and that Lord Vanilor brought to his knees as he watched his wife's defilement and execution, his hatred clouding his judgment as he ordered his fleet forward in one massive assault, drawing his sword as he did so.

As the city grew closer he could hear the bells ring out again and through his spyglass he saw the elves form up once again with Lord Vanilor in his resplendent armor at the head, let them he thought to himself as they drew closer and closer to their goal.

Just as the soldiers were ready to brace themselves for beaching, a bellowing roar sounded in the sky causing all aboard the ship to pause. Felix looked skyward and saw the golden dragon and its rider flying high above the city, yet the primal roar that sounded did not belong to that beast, he and his men had witnessed that dragon's wrath and its bellow many times and this was different. Felix watched as one by one his men turn toward him and noticed their eyes widen in terror, before he could turn around he heard an almighty cracking sound fill the air to his right causing him to whip his head around to face it. The ship to their right was buckled and torn, its once-gleaming sails shredded and broken as the huge and terrible form of a sapphire dragon savaged it, its claws rending men to ribbons and its tail splitting wood like wheat.

"It's her! It's the queen of the skies" one warrior screamed in terror as the dragon unleashed sapphire flames and obliterated the ship she had torn asunder. From the coast Felix could hear the warriors of Felwithe cheering in jubilation as the dragon butchered his warriors with untamed wrath, causing him to feel a pit of dread form in his stomach. The dragon, who was finished with the first ship lunged into the air and used her bulk to crush the deck of another of his ships, the screams of terror traveling from the surrounding fleet as the beasts' rage outmatched that of the golden dragon they had battled for days.

"Commander!" he heard the cries of his captain and Felix turned to face him, the fear evident on the young man's face. "What do we …" before the captain's words were drowned out by a scream when an elf leaped from the rigging back them and slash Felix's captain from shoulder to hip. In the utter carnage that surrounded them, his men were stunned into stillness at this lone warrior, whose sword was the colour of sapphire and his hair was long and the colour of tree bark, who wore no armor but only a fitted tunic and breeches crouched over the fitting corpse of the captain. It was the sword that gave him away, the blade of the legendary king killer.

"Slay him!" screamed Felix in desperation, if he was to be killed this day then so would the leader of the riders as payment. As one his men charged the solitary rider before them, the first to reach him was parted from his head in an instant which caused his comrades to falter just long enough. The rider known as Eragon to them moved faster than any of them thought possible, a sapphire blur his sword was as men were cut down without a clash of swords, and those who did manage to parry found their blades split in two under the brutal assault. Just as Felix and his men began to circle the rider, a sound they had grown to fear over the course of the siege reached their ears as the golden dragon swung low and tore the centre mast from the deck, sending warriors flying from their feet. The elf known to them as Eylerion leapt from his dragon's saddle and added his blade into the deadly dance as he and Eragon fought back to back.

Felix watched as his men were slaughtered by the two riders, their speed was unmatched and skills with a blade to great for his warriors to overcome. His nerve faltered, and he discarded his sword and fled from the scene, hoping to secure the rowboat and escape the battle whilst the vengeful dragons and their riders slaughtered his host. But he was not to be granted such fortune, for as he ran he felt a great pressure build upon his legs as his bones felt like iron before an ear-splitting crack filled the air and was followed by his scream. He moaned in agony as he looked down at his legs, which were now twisted and limp causing him to try and crawl to where the escape boat waited. He placed his hand out to pull himself along, he felt a searing pain and cried out as a sapphire blade point pinned his hand to the splintered deck.

"You think you can escape so easily?" came a cold voice, Felix felt a thrill of fear run down his spine as he saw a pair of blood-stained boots step into his view and he dared look up. Before him stood a fair and handsome elf, or so he would've believed if he knew that Eragon was a human at birth, his dark eyes held an unhidden fury which was enhanced by the flecks of blood that lingered on his face, it was terrifying. The blood of his men. "Eylerion, see that this filth is brought to the city, I would deal with him myself on my return" ordered the rider. Felix tried to wriggle free, but the sword embedded in his hand twisted, causing agony to emanate from the wound again.

"Very well my lord. On your feet!" barked Eylerion as Felix felt a pair of hands roughly grab his shoulders and wrench him upwards, the pain of his broken legs burning through him as he was dragged along the blooded deck, the lifeless faces of his men staring back at him from the floor. Felix looked up one last time to Eragon, only a grim expression staring back at him, his fate had been sealed and he would expect no mercy.

…

Eragon walked through the buildings where the wounded had been placed as he helped the healers with their tasks, his magic healing many that day. He was gazed upon in awe here, his brief time away had caused him to forget quite how beloved he was in this realm and how much of an honour it would truly be to rule such a loyal and loving people. Alas, not all could be saved, the dwarves who had so valiantly held the southern flank had paid a heavy price for their valour, of the five-hundred that stood against the empire only around one-fifth of them had returned alive, with Grimnir who was known to Eragon falling. It was there hunched over the corpse of his father that Eragon found Nurin, the little dwarf he had rescued from the river of Menegroth all those years ago. Eragon felt a lump form in his through at the sight of so many cloth covered bodies with the sight of the young dwarf grieving almost tipping him over the edge, he approached slowly and gently lay a hand on the shoulder of the young dwarf. Nurin's stopped shaking with sobs as he felt his hand, and turned his tear-filled eyes to him, Eragon's own gaze felt watery and full of empathy for the pain the young dwarf felt.

"He went down fighting, took three of those bastards with him. You should've seen it my lord" Nurin tired to smile as he spoke, but only his sobs overcame him once more, with Eragon giving the grieving dwarf a firm squeeze on the shoulder and lowered himself to his knee.

"Your father was a wise and noble dwarf Nurin, I swear to you that his death was not in vain for the city was held and his act of bravery allowed many of your people to survive" he began, allowing the words to settle within the young one. "I know these words mean little to you right now, for all you want is your father. In time, however, this will offer you comfort when you reflect on him and he would want that of you" Eragon finished, before taking a seat next to the dwarf and sitting beside him as he grieved. He visited many of the grieving that day and well into the night, sharing in his people's pain and trying to offer them some comfort in their time of pain. It was only when the sun rose on the morning did Eragon feel the fatigue of his spell and emotional drain, causing him to step out into a courtyard and taking a seat on a beach that stood beside the building they housed the wounded within.

They had left none alive, as Saphira and Celerith had reduced the empire ships into a disorganised mess the naval patrol from the north and south had finally come. The fleet of Elenwyr encircled the remaining ships and ensured all were sent to the depths of the ocean, whilst on the beach the army cut down the empire troops to the last with only the commander of the fleet being captured. He could rot in a holding cell for a few days before Eragon decided what to do with the wretch. He felt the dull ache in his sword arm register, it had been so long since he had drawn his blade with the intention to kill, he had hoped he would never have had to ever again.

"My king?" he heard a soft voice speak, causing Eragon to turn and see Vanilor standing before him, dressed in flowing robes of silver. Eragon smiled before shaking his head.

"Not king yet Lord Vanilor, spare me that title until it is official at least" he protested gently.

"Very well then, I am grateful for your arrival. Though I am surprised that the speed in which you came, it is a four-week sail to Alagaesia from here. However, did you cross the ocean so swiftly?" Vanilor asked.

"I fear I have grown ever paranoid, I have worked on various spells in my three hundred years here, ones that would allow me to cross vast distances in impossible speeds" he mused.

"And you performed such a spell?" the elf-lord asked in amazement.

"Yes, though that great cost. The spell consumed three centuries of stored energy in my stores, it would be impossible to replicate again" Eragon explained.

"I see" was all the elf said before falling silent.

"How many?" Eragon asked quietly, not needing to explain what he referred too.

"Seven-hundred and forty-seven, my lord" same the sombre reply. Eragon slid his eyes closed and clenched his fists at the loss of life and for what? The petty actions of a child who sat upon a throne, in his anger he felt his vision grow weary and faint and his grip on his consciousness slip before he was enveloped in darkness.

 _A large stone rose from a sapphire-hued lake which looked to be made by hand and not natural means, the lake a perfect circle and had white stone encasing its pure waters, from the top of the centre stone ran sapphire water which flowed down its sides into the almost still waters. A faint steam emanated from the pool drifting slowly across the surface._

" _The Fountain of Birth awaits a king not yet crowned" a disembodied voice spoke, melodically feminine carrying through Eragon's mind._

 _He then saw a figure clouded in smoke stepping into the sapphire pools and disappearing beneath the surface, moments later a column of sapphire light erupted from the pillar within the centre of the pool, rapidly reaching into the clouds and turning the sky a deep blue before sapphire streaks flew in every direction before calming._

" _You will never again stand in Alagaesia, this is inescapable. It will come to pass even if you try to avoid it" came the voice again. The image of the fountain of birth swirled away in a cloud of smoke before resettling to another image._

 _Eragon watched as shadows dived from the skies and landed around a great tree highlighted by blue, amber and emerald fireflies. Moments later the imagine twisted and formed again. He saw sapphire blue and emerald green blades swing together with a deafening crash before the image dissipated into a cloud of smoke which formed into a sphere._

" _The half-blood brother seeks out his lost family, a betrayal to be mended" again the voice spoke. Eragon then swiped at the image only for it to swirl around him and form again. However, this time he saw an open plain with a vast army marching across it in formations._

" _The years grow dark Eragon, come to me at the fountain of birth" the voice spoke before smoke enveloped him once more._

"My lord!" Eragon awoke with a start to find Vanilor kneeling over him with concern etched into his deceptively youthful face. "Are you well? You just collapsed" he asked as he checked him over. Eragon did not reply but instead turned and looked to the south-east, where the solitary peak of Elenwyr rose into the sky.

"I am well my friend, but there is something I must do" he replied.

…

Ok! I am enjoying the feedback guys, I really am so thankful to you all!

Eragon's spell – In essence, he altered the speed in which Saphira could fly, I did toy with him altering the movement of the planet or time so that it would appear he covered a vast distance in three days, but it felt jarring and wrong, so I went with that.

On another note, I did refer to Eragon being pure (I.e. a virgin) to be clear there will be adult themes in this story (I will give warnings in my opening comments on the chapters), however having said that I write my scenes classy and tastefully, it won't be senseless smut. For the kind reviewer who referred to elves being portrayed well in this story, I thank you. I have always preferred Tolkien's view of elves (Pois and monogamous) and we will be covering this more in-depth with Aleesia as well, I picture her pure as well (Do not worry there will be a scene relating to this to explain!)

Thank you once again, I am glad that people also think the story and writing so greatly improved this time around.


	11. Chapter 11

**Of Western Shores**

 _Chapter XI – Eternal Blessings_

The ship carved through the choppy ocean waves as it continued its steady course eastward towards Elenwyr, the sun had begun to dip over the horizon and cast a deep red hue about the sky. The deck was patrolled heavily by fifty spearmen whilst the upper deck and crows-nest stood archers of the finest quality, none on board were taking any chances with recent attack on Felwithe. At the front of the ship stood an elf who wore a crimson day robe and silver overcoat to ward away the autumn chill, whilst his dark hair fluttered out behind him in the ocean breeze. Vanir stood quietly as his mind wandered away from him, they had been sailing for three weeks now and much to the relief of the ships crew they had recently received word that the siege had been lifted, with none of the empire surviving to tell the tale and report back to the king. Yet the elf still could not steady his heart, war was coming, and he knew that an entire fleet would set sail for Alagaesia in retaliation for this slight against them, he worried for the sake of his friend.

"Your thoughts are away too?" came a soft voice behind him, drawing him from his troubled thoughts. He did not need to turn to glean the identity of the newcomer, instead he waited quietly as Aleesia came to stand beside him as she observed the fading light before them.

"It would seem so are yours, though for different reasons I am sure" Vanir replied gently, he was angry as were they all, for years they had lived in peace and now it was to come all undone. High above them the shape of Tirramond and his rider could be seen circling, their minds and eyes cast out in all directions, sensing for threats, for any other empire ships could be lurking.

"My thoughts drift to the slain and their families, my brother, Tristan and Lord Eragon" Aleesia replied quietly. "He recently confessed to me that he fears this kingship" she added gently, it was no surprise to Vanir at all her words, the man himself had said as much to him.

"Naturally, yet he does sells himself to short. If he could only see how far he has come, from the child I met on that practice field…" a rue smile crossing his lips at the memory, as well as a cringing guilt. "Perhaps it was I that spurred him to greatness after all, all that goading and taunting in the sparring ring" Vanir commented, earning a grin from Aleesia too for she had heard about the event through Finwe and Eylerion.

"I remember the gossips after he broke your arm, there were not short of a few who enjoyed that scene and story" she laughed.

"Perhaps it was deserved after all I had said" he chuckled along. How wrong he had been to judge the rider and now his lord purely for being human. He glanced to the side and observed the maiden besides him, she appeared more troubled than she let on and for whom. He and the others were not blind, many a raise eyebrow was cast upwards at her and Eragon's dance at the welcome feast in Ellesmera by the locals, whom undoubtedly had heard rumours of Eragon and his pursuit of the queen before his departure, so to see the rider in question dance so close and intimately with another caused a great deal of confusion to everyone in but the the company, whom were used to the pairs dancing.

Vanir knew long ago that the rider had moved from the queen, something he was relieved at, for such a relationship would have been doomed from the beginning. "Speaking of his kingship, I imagine that the pressure will be great at times, despite him being viewed as such already. However, I imagine the pressures will affect other aspects of his life also, and those who choose to share it" he started, his words more than leading.

"I imagine so, I am sure whomever Lord Eragon chooses will be suitable for such pressures" Aleesia replied, a tone of anxiety in her voice as she did so.

"You can drop the pretence, my lady" Vanir chuckled lightly, earning a look of alarm from Aleesia.

"I know not what you mean" she tried to protest.

"You think me blind? I have been in our lord's presence for some time now and I see the looks you give one another when you think the other isn't watching" the dark-haired elf continued, unperturbed. Despite her centuries of life, Aleesia felt herself blushing like an elfling. "Am I wrong?" Vanir questioned gently, yet he needed no words from her to confirm his theory, her conflicted silence told all.

"It is not for me to say" she finally uttered.

"His heart is true, steadfast and loyal. His queen would need to be the same, he fears rejection more than most, a symptom of his upbringing I am sure" Vanir lamented, Eragon's early years had been trying. In the care of an aunt and uncle who loved him dearly, only to lose them along with anyone whom he held dear, only one blood relative remained, and he lived away in exile.

"You would doubt my feelings for him?" she spoke in a low voice, offense clear in the tone.

"Not at all, I know you are not fickle of the heart. You lost Finwe so long ago and have refrained from taking another" Vanir countered quickly, not wishing to offend the rider and in turn her dragon who slumbered further down the deck. "Forgive me if it seems I lecture, I feel some measure of protectiveness towards him. For you should know that he is inexperienced in love and all its forms" he continued, his hands joining behind his back.

"If the implication is that I am then you are wrong again Vanir, though I have been in a pair with Finwe we were young" Aleesia spoke, unsure why she felt at ease explaining herself, perhaps it was nice to be able to share her feelings for Eragon with another without fear of reprisal or rumours spreading. Vanir turned his face to look at the elf maiden directly, as if surprised by her confession.

"You never?" He asked.

"No, not all elves are so whimsical my friend, my parents for example" she replied, seemingly feeling a little awkward discussing this particular subject. Vanir nodded in acknowledgement before turning to face the horizon once again, the last of the light beginning to fade completely. Aleesia stood quietly, the subject of the discussion bringing a rather unpleasant memory to the fore of her mind, a memory from the eve of the final battle in the rider war.

 _She walked back from the makeshift archery field after honing her already impeccable aim, she had bade farewell to her detachment of warriors as they split off to their respect tents, hoping that they would live to see the end of the war. With her bow in one hand and quiver in the other she walked with a grace unmatched as she made way to her dwelling, as she did so she caught the sight of sapphire coloured scales gliding high in the sky above the camp. Hope. Aleesia had not met with the rider personally before, only caught a few glances of him here and there, naught but a child to her five decades yet there was a great burden on his young shoulders. To great for most. Tearing her eyes from the sight she found herself coming to her tent and wasted no time in lifting the flap and entering. She placed her bow and arrows on a holding rack where she kept her sword and dagger before moving to where her cot lay, as she did so her senses picked up a presence behind her, but before she could react she felt a hand cover her eyes and another wrap around her stomach, followed by a hot breath on her neck._

" _You need not practice so long, all know you could land a shot between the king's eyes from here. You kept me waiting for long indeed" whispered a familiar voice._

" _There can never been to much practice Finwe, perhaps if you were to apply such to your swordsmanship, you'd be able to beat Eylerion by now" she teased in good nature as she untangled herself from him._

" _Eylerion is some demon possessed with a blade, I fear for many of the empire who decide to challenge him tomorrow. But I did not come here to speak about your brother or my swordsmanship beloved" he replied before stepping close to her once more. Aleesia studied him for a moment, trying to deduce his purpose as his pale green eyes roved over her, a spark clear within them._

" _Then why do you come?" She replied, she did not unwelcome her mates company, however it was late and would seem improper for her to host a male in her tent at such an hour._

" _It is the eve of battle Aleesia, many lovers go to one another at such times to seek comfort and love" Finwe replied as he stepped a little closer to her still. Now it registered in her mind his purpose, indeed many mated pairs would be seeking one another this night to make love as it could be their last night. She suddenly felt anxious, she loved Finwe yet knew she was not ready for such a step in their pair bond, he was still youthful and impulsive, and she would only give herself to someone who she was sure would wish to spent their immortal life bound with her._

" _We have discussed this before, I am not ready for such a step and not now of all times!" She replied, making her intentions clear so as to not mislead him. The spark in his eye faltered and his face dropped, causing her to feel a stab of pity for she knew he just wanted to share and show passion with her on a night where many questioned if they would walk away from the battle the next day._

" _If not now then when" he replied, hurt still clear in his tone and even a little resentment._

" _Is that all you seek from me this evening? We are still young Finwe and have only been mates for a year, not even a breath in the life of an elf" she replied, trying her best to hide her annoyance at his seemingly sulking attitude. Her words seemed to hit home as he shook his head slightly and allowed a small smile to grace his face._

" _You are right, I apologise for my behaviour it is unbecoming of an elf" he finally spoke. Aleesia relaxed a little knowing that he wasn't going to press the issue. One day, once she was sure of his full intentions, perhaps then would she consider giving herself to him as he wished._

As the memory faded she felt a pang of grief and much to her surprise, guilt. Finwe was slain in the closing stages of the battle, his hubris and desire to avenge the queen caused him to charge to early at the Lord Barst before Roran and his allies could close around him. Her guilt stemmed from her current feelings, though she loved Finwe or loved him as much as a young elf of her age could, her heart and spirit burned brightly for Eragon which made her feel almost as though she was betraying her old flame's memory.

" _He would not want to you suffer for eternity fair one, if he truly loved you as he claimed he would see you happy with whomever_ " came the voice of Khalida who had been roused by the conflicted emotions stirring within her rider. Aleesia felt some comfort in her dragon's presence within her mind and heart.

" _I could not bring myself to give him that one request Khalida, perhaps that rejection caused him to act rashly in the battle. Would it have been so awful? To have given my body to him in exchange for the change he may have lived?_ " She lamented.

" _You were not ready, to have completed that act for the sole benefit of another would be wrong. If he had still fallen your grief would've been far worse for it, and worse, what if he had moved on after that? You are different to most of your kin Aleesia, and whilst as a dragon the idea of a single life partner is odd, the memories of your parents love are warming to behold_ " her dragon replied.

" _I have not felt this way before, so strongly for a person. I thought what I had with Finwe was love and perhaps it was, just in a different way"_ she thought to herself.

" _From what I have learnt of you two legs, is that every love appears to be different. Take the humans for example, Tristan is indeed infatuated with this Rose he admires so. It is not love, well not yet anyway but you see my going with this?"_ Khalida hummed within her mind, her wisdom coming to the fore. She supposed that her dragon was correct, love or feelings manifested themselves differently depending on ones age and circumstances. Since Eragon and Saphira had departed she had felt at a loss, she often reached for the entwined braid he had woven into her hair, offering her some measure of comfort. Her thoughts would often turn to the moment they finally had addressed what lay between them back in her parents old home, the memory of his soft lips haunting her dreams and thoughts, the soft caress of their first kiss and the fiery passion of their last before he departed, it had awoken something deep inside of her, something she had not experienced before in her long life.

" _You will see him soon enough fair one_ " her dragon soothed, and for her hearts sake so hoped that was true.

…

With a final heave and a heavy grunt, Eragon finally pulled himself over the top of the ledge and allowed himself to fall ungraciously on to his back to gather his breath. For two days had he travelled from Menegroth unto the furthest heights of Elenwyr's solitary peak, he had only recently begun cursing his choice to keep Saphira at Felwithe for additional protection. Though a familiar presence radiated through his mind, a spark of humour carrying within.

" _I'm sure Oromis would be swift to remind you that a rider must be able to fend for himself on occasion, character building he would've called it_ " Glaedr mused with a rumble. Eragon took a few more breaths of air before sitting up, his former master would indeed remind him of the fact, though in that moment, covered in dust and dirt from the climb, he would've gladly sat through a lecture from Oromis. His thoughts brought him back to why he had began his journey to the summit, his visions back in Alagaesia had troubled him greatly and he had felt an innate desire to seek out whatever lurked at the utter most peak of the mountain, he had first brought his concerns before the Eldunari whom were kept safe deep beneath Menegroth in a peaceful slumber, whom in turn urged him to seek out what his vision foretold with Glaedr requesting he be brought along.

" _I miss him greatly, his counsel and kindness. Even the stern word here or there_ " Eragon spoke before he dusted off his breeches and leapt to his feet, the summit was not far ahead, and the sound of rushing water filled his ears as it cascaded down the mountainside.

" _Aye me too Eragon. For what it is worth he would have been very proud of you and Saphira, as I am_ " Glaedr's deep and rumbling voice echoed through his mind, causing his heart to swell with pride at his old master's words. With renewed energy he bounded up the steep inclines and rocks, being sure to avoid the patches of loose shale, lest he fall to his death hundreds of feet below before the peak expanded out to the foothills in a gradual slope. The further he climbed the louder the water became until it reached a deafening peak. " _This spring cannot be of a natural make; river sources start off as babbling streams whereas this sounds like a rapid_ " Eragon thought internally to himself.

" _Indeed, open your mind young one for this area is soaked in magical energies. How we did not notice after dwelling so long below is beyond me_ " Glaedr replied. It was true, the air was thick with a magical element and swelled within Eragon's mind and body and he summarised that perhaps it was the work of this magic that had warded away any thoughts of exploring the peak itself. He forced himself onward as he climbed further until at last, when he pulled himself over another of the countless juts in the rocks surface he saw it, a cavern opening from which the roar of the rushing water spilled forth. Without pausing he swiftly entered the cave as though some force pulled him forward, the sound within was deafening as the rushing water echoed about the narrow passage. Eragon followed a narrow path as he carefully walked through the darkness only with his enhanced eyes was he able to keep to the path and not tumble to the water and his doom.

He felt an anxious feeling grip his heart like ice, he too noticed that Glaedr had become very quiet and even if Saphira were with him now, he doubted what she could for the cave was too narrow and small for her bulk to pass. As he walked further through the cave he noticed that the passage began to grow lighter with each step.

" _So my chosen has finally come, just a little farther Eragon for Eternity waits_ " came the familiar otherworldly voice.

" _Did you hear that?_ " Eragon spoke quickly, hoping Glaedr had too heard the voice.

" _Hear what?_ " asked the dragon, confusion emanating through his mind.

" _The old and wise Glaedr will not be able to hear me Eragon, for only you do I choose to hear, so come further and step into my fountain_ " came the voice again.

"Its times like this I wish I had stayed a farm boy" he muttered to himself, the amusement flowing from Glaedr helped ease his fears a little. A few more steps he took, until suddenly he was enveloped in light causing him to shield his eyes as they protested the sudden change from dark to light. As his eyes adjusted and his sight fell upon what lay before him he stood stunned, mouth slightly agape as like in his vision a tall stone rose from the centre of a still pool which was perfectly circular with sapphire liquid flowing down the side of its centre stone with naught but a gentle trickle. Although the waters leaving the peak where violent, the source they poured from was almost perfectly still, its sapphire hue glittering due to the light filtering through an opening in the ceiling of the mountain which reached high above him.

" _Still wish you were a farm boy now_?" Glaedr chuckled as they both observed the beautiful scenery before them. The walls of the airy cavern were covered in flowers and even small trees, like the cavern was a private garden of impossible beauty. After he was taken with the view the voice's words came back to him, step into the fountain it asked, and as he gazed over the serene sapphire waters he felt a hint of fear come over him.

" _Do not be afraid_ " it whispered.

" _Glaedr, I must step into this pool and despite the assurances I am given, I sense a measure of fear of what the outcome might be_ " Eragon confessed as he slowly stepped towards to the edge of the pool.

" _I sense that this is not to be your final moments Eragon, yet should I be wrong just know that death is merely the beginning_ " spoke his former master, earning a sense of confusion from the rider. " _It is just another path that we take, if you should ever fall then it merely means that your time on this journey is over. Yet it means you embark on another, perhaps up in the stars were Oromis and your father dwell along with your mother even, and all those who have gone before_ " Glaedr narrated. Eragon felt a wetness slip down his cheek before he noticed that a solitary tear had escaped his deep brown eye, his master's words profoundly moving.

" _And if that is our path then I no longer fear death_ " he replied in a slightly hoarse voice. He felt the dragon's acceptance and finally he turned to face the pool once again, and this time stepped forward with purpose. He felt as the water began to soak his boots and then his breeches as he descended into its depths, it was warm and soothing like a spring, catching him off guard and the further he stepped he felt a sense of peace wash over him, before his vision turned to white.

" _Alas after three hundred and eighteen years you have come to me, to my fountain Eragon" spoke the voice whom had first spoke to him in Ellesmera. As his eyes opened he searched his his surroundings, it was just white no walls no floor just a space of emptiness save for a floating mist and after casting his gaze and mind about him he noticed the figure, a woman walking towards him as misted parted with each step. She stopped a few paces away from him and watched, an otherworldly aura about her. She was tall, pale and lithe with platinum hair stretching down to her waist and had violet coloured eyes._

" _Who are you? Why did you ask me here?" Eragon replied trying to remain calm. The woman smiled before circling him as if though she were inspecting him as one would a prized horse._

" _Do not fear lord rider, I have been watching you since birth with no wish to do you harm and my name is Ywlene, protector and goddess of Elenwyr as you have come to name this isle" Ywlene replied coming to stop in front of him seemingly pleased with her inspection. "When you struck Galbatorix down with your empathy spell you impressed me even more than I could have imagined, so very unexpected but effective" She continued so to stop him before he asked more questions._

" _Goddess? I have not heard a mention of your name before by any priest?" Eragon stuttered, where was he and more importantly how was he speaking to someone who claimed to be a god. He was even more unnerved when she laughed._

" _Not all of us seek to be worshipped my child" Ywlene replied with a smile._

" _How many others are there?" he asked, forgetting his original questions for a moment._

" _None, all the other gods have faded from existence it is only I who remain" she explained, waving her hand in the air which caused the mists about them to slip away, revealing their location. It was a mirror image to the cavern which held the sapphire pool, yet the one exception was a large throne of carved white stone that sat at the base of the white pillar in the centre of the pool, which Ywlene slowly made her way too._

" _This land my dear Eragon is magic, you may have already felt this flowing around you. It reacts to powerful magic users such as yourself and draws its characteristics from its source" Ywlene started as she took his hand in hers and led him to the throne, he did not resist, he could not. "you are immortal since becoming a rider for example, the island is reacting to this so all that inhabit this land or at least give themselves too it shares this. That is why your dwarf has not perished of old age" Ywlene continued as she allowed her finger to interlock with his own._

" _I still do not understand why you have brought me here?" he asked, he had so many questions within him it was impossible to focus on one to ask. Her violent eyes turned to his as they stopped before the throne, her eyes saddened suddenly._

" _The magics of this realm are fading Eragon, you all believe that magic comes from an individual?" she began, and he nodded to confirm her question. "That is where your magicians are very wrong my child, the fountain that you entered, it is the wellspring of all magic in the world and for centuries humans, elves, dwarves and all the like have used it recklessly" she spoke, her last few words almost spat._

" _That cannot be true, magic is drawn from the individual, if one casts a spell to demanding they can die from such a feat" Eragon countered, his mind unable to fathom that everything they had known about magic was false._

" _Yes, you will die if you push your casting to far past your ability, yet the cause of death is mistaken. You are not killed because you have exhausted your endurance, you are killed because you have drawn too much magical energy into your being, it tears you apart from the inside if used unwisely" she explained. He stood quietly as he processed the information that was being given to him._

" _Then what does this have to do with me? Where do I fit into all of this?" he asked causing her to turn her unique eyes to him, she smiled before sitting herself down upon the white stone throne._

" _In order to stabilize the threads of magic that flow from this fountain, I need a mortal anchor or as in the case of you, immortal" she began as she lounged on the throne, her platinum hair spilling over the arm rests and down to the floor. "Whomever serves as the anchor is bound to this isle after one year of accepting my blessing, something that is in keeping with your prophecy if I am correct" she continued, sparking an interest in Eragon._

" _How do you know of that?" he asked._

" _I know many things Eragon, if you accept my blessing you will have one year until you are forever bound to Elenwyr. You will be this realms guardian until the day you perish, and if you do fall then this island will cease to exist and the threads of magic will unbind and grow unchecked until the world itself is torn apart" she spoke quietly. Eragon stood silently, he felt as though more questions had been raised than answered as he thought on everything. Angela's prophecy ringing in his ears as she foretold he would never again return to Alagaesia._

" _Why me?" was all he uttered._

" _For you bare the noblest of hearts I have seen, many who have shouldered your burdens would have grown bitter and ill. Yet you have not, my blessing is a great gift, it would bestow a great power upon you and I could not risk that falling into the wrong hands" Ywlene replied as she rose from her throne and stepped up to stand before him. "Will you accept my gift Eragon? Not only will you be safeguarding this world and your realm, but with its power you can protect all those you hold dear" she whispered._

" _What will I become? All those who have sought great power have been twisted by it, how do you know that I am not the same. I thought myself a good man once, but now I am not so sure" he whispered before turning away and pacing a few steps._

" _Explain" was all she asked. He closed his eyes and took a breath, before looking over his shoulder at the woman, no goddess before him._

" _When I saw the battle, I was blinded by rage and vengeance" he started and looked down as his sword hand. "I felt no grief, no remorse as I slaughtered those men, some where barely past childhood" his breath caught at his confession, but he was not yet done. "Once I was spoke of as a hero, and all those young men saw was an ancient being from stories they were told, slaughtering their comrades before turning on them and whats worse, my rage is not sated not until I have brought Edward to his knees and he begs for forgiveness!" he yelled the last part, his voice had grown louder and more agitated with each word, yet Ywlene did not flinch. Instead she closed the distance between them and took his face in her elegant hands and studied him with a gentle expression._

" _A monster would not feel as you do my child, for you know that what you feel is wrong. Remorse and grief appear different in everyone, you have had an unfair share and you are reacting accordingly" she whispered._

" _And you would still bestow a blessing on a broken man? One whom has not been whole for three centuries, whose very spell stole something from him" he lamented, grief overcoming him as the recent events finally took their toll._

" _Not broken, and not stolen. Merely lost and finding its way home Eragon" she whispered as she pulled him into her embrace. He found himself slowly soothed, he wondered if this is what it was like for a mother soothing their child. "You must deal with the enemy in the west, though blood he may be you must face him down before the year is out, for greater lay hidden to even my eyes, yet they linger" she spoke before placing a tender kiss to his brow and stepped back from him._

" _What greater threats?" he questioned._

" _Go unto the west one last time, march with a glittering host of Elenwyr and take justice for their actions" she started before returning to the throne. "Return to your people, become a king of an eternal realm. Yes, you will be known as the Eternity King. Go forth with my blessing and return to me once your time in Alagaesia is done" she finished, and before he could protest his vision clouded._

He came too as he heaved himself out of the sapphire pool with a gasp, clinging to the stone edge as though it were for his life. His breath was ragged and uneven, as he looked up he found himself back in the cavern, except without her presence but yet, in the core of his being he felt vibrant and alive like never before.

…

So I apologise for the delay, work has been hectic and I haven't had five minutes to myself. What did you think of the blessing this time around? How do we think the relationship is developing with Aleesia? and how are we feeling about Vanir's protectiveness of Eragon? I was debating with going for a father and son vibe but I feel its more realist to go for a close advisor and lord bond.

As for Aleesia's memory, and her emotions after. I am touching on todays stigma that people are somehow expected to do things that they are not comfortable with to appease someone else. I hope that if any of you are enjoying this story that you will take from this that you should never do anything that you are not happy with, it is ok to say no (Not explicitly for physical activities such as this chapter). Anyway let me know your thoughts everyone!


	12. Chapter 12

**Of Western Shores**

 _Chapter XII – Midnight Meetings_

Aleesia lay awake in her guest chamber within Lord Vanilor's manor, she and others had arrived within the city earlier that morning to an almighty cheer at the last two riders returning home. The room was luxurious enough with a large bed and plush mattress with velvet sheets laid perfectly, beautiful artworks of dragons and landscapes adored the pale stone walls and a hearth was built into the centre wall opposite the bed, pale white embers crackling in the otherwise silent night. She felt the presence of her sleeping dragon whom slumbered in the courtyard before, as well as that of Saphira, Tirramond, Urgost and Celerith. She was glad that all were alive after the siege that had befallen the city not so long ago, the city itself showing little signs of damage, yet the beaches beside the city walls were littered with the remnants of the empire ships and broken weapons and armour. Her mind drifted to the memory of when their ship pulled into dock.

 _The cheers of the people rose higher as the great ship finally stilled in the harbour and the anchor dropped, thousands of warriors and people lined the docks as Aleesia and Nar stood at the railings of the ship, their eyes scanning the city of any signs of damage. Aleesia however noticed four figures that her heart gladdened to see, Eylerion stood beside Tristan with his hand resting on the young boy's shoulder, whilst behind them stood the proud and regal Celerith and the striking youth that was Urgost. As the plank was lowered to the stone pier beneath them, both Nar and Aleesia swiftly made their way down and through the crowds, smiling and nodding to those who called their names when at last they reached their fellow riders._

" _Sister!" Eylerion breathed and ceased her by the arms, pulling her into a firm embrace which she returned with the same urgency, relief pouring through her at her brothers' good health. Beside them she saw Nar step up to Tristan and kneel before him as he rested his hand upon the boy's shoulder, his lips moving as he spoke with him, the sound of the crowd drowning out the words._

" _I am glad to see your safe brother" she said softly as she pulled herself from his arms and looked him over, a couple of bruises and a scratch marred his fair face which would heal with a simple spell or a little time._

" _It will take more than a few thousand men to put me in the ground my dear sister, I am only glad that you are all safe and have returned to us at last" Eylerion replied fondly. She briefly remembered that she would need to speak with him regarding her encounter with Eragon whilst they were away but thought better of it at that moment. She turned to face Tristan and saw the same sweet boy she had left behind, yet her mind could sense that something deeply troubled the young one, causing her eyes to soften and for her to reach out with her arms to cox him to her._

" _You are never too old for my affection Tristan, come" she beckoned with a small smile, he smiled and stepped into her embrace and she pressed her cheek to the top of his head like a mother would her son. Nar stepped to Eylerion and they clapped each other on the shoulder in a warrior's embrace. The crowd had turned to greet the rest of the ships crew and even Lord Vanilor and his wife had rushed down to the docks to greet their son Arhalien whom had served as one of the guards. "Tell me what ails you Tristan?" she asked softly._

" _The battle, I – I killed someone, a young man not much older than I" he started quietly, her heart clenched at his words for he should never have been at the battle in the first place. "I still see his face in my dreams Aleesia, his eyes as he went" he whispered, she brought her hand to his head and held him close._

" _Its alright, I have something that can help you sleep if you need it? Have you spoken to anyone of this yet?" she asked with concern, she felt the warm breath of Urgost above her as the grey dragon studied them intently with one of his amber coloured eyes._

" _Eylerion sat with me after the battle, talked to me about his first and how he dealt with it. He made me sit out the rest of the siege and tend to the injured with healing, though only the ones with minor injuries" he began, hearing that he had been pulled from the battle after his trauma eased her heart for a moment. "Nar is going to sit with me later, he said he had some wisdom to pass onto me, so I will be ok" Tristan finished and looked up at her with a smile, which she returned and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. Above them the dragons were deep in conversation, likely with Celerith taunting Khalida with his prowess._

" _My lords and lady" came a voice from behind them. As they turned they came face to face with Vanilor who stood with a weary smile on his face, it was his city that was besieged after all. "I am sorry to trouble you all so soon, but the coronation with be held tomorrow afternoon, you are all welcome to stay in the many guest chambers at my manor" he offered kindly._

She had been surprised that Eragon was to be crowned king the following day, a strange feeling of anxiety crawled over her when she had heard the news, their relationship, if it could be called that, was only just beginning and this change in his status could affect it. Was she wrong to feel concerned for it? Elenwyr needed an official ruler, now more than ever. With a frustrated sigh she threw off the covers and rose from the bed and paced about the room in frustration, try as she might she could not shift him from her mind and in truth she did not want too. She wrapped her arms tightly around herself as even with the warmth the fire that brought, her thin night gown provided little warmth and was only there to protect her modesty.

 _Should I go to him?_ She thought to herself, stars above she knew she wanted too. Eragon had arrived earlier that evening astride Saphira in all her majestic glory, they felt rather than saw him at first, something ancient and powerful brushed passed all their minds on his arrival yet it was not sinister. No if anything it was warm and gentle, loving like a parent. He was but a few doors down from her and the manor would be quiet at this time, a little after midnight if the moon dial in the window was anything to go by. Heavens above she knew she wanted to see him, it had been four weeks since he departed, three of those spent in fear for his and her family and friends' lives. _He will be asleep._ She thought, yet she heeded her mind not as she pulled a silver-grey outer robe to cover her night gown and stopped before the mirror. She had looked better in her lifetime perhaps the weeks of worry had taken its toll, judging by the slightly bags under her eyes, she understood she was very beautiful as with all elves, yet she did not allow it to sway her judgement or actions. Yet tonight she felt insecure, like an elfling. 

After combing out her hair quickly so that it stood perfectly straight down her back, she went to her door and exited as quietly as possible. The halls were as she predicted, quiet. She walked quickly along the corridor and expanded her mind outwards, searching for his familiar presence which took mere moments. She stopped before his door and took a deep breath before bringing her hand up and tapping lightly on the door, his enhanced hearing would surely pick up the small sound. She waited, for what seemed like an age she stood their silently, wondering whether to turn away and try to pretend that her heart was not wounded. As she went to turn away she her the lock click and the handle turn, her heart fluttered as the door gently opened inwards and from the crack in the doorway he stood. His expression was questioning at first until his eyes rested on her, as they did he went to speak but she swiftly placed a finger to her lips and then pointed to her ears, he clearly understood her gesture and stepped back to allow her to enter, an offer she took gladly. He closed the door gently behind him and muttered a spell of concealment so that they might not be overheard. She gazed at him intently whilst he locked the door and cast his spell, her gaze only averting when she saw that he only wore sleeping breeches and one of his soft overcoats, revealing his torso between the gap in the coat, her eyes not failing to the notice the well-defined lines of his chest and stomach.

"Is something the matter my lady?" he asked so formally, for a moment she feared that she had misread the signals that perhaps he had regretted what had occurred between them? But the fire behind his eyes as he beheld her shook that temporary thought from her mind and she straightened herself, standing tall and proud.

"No my lord, I simply wished to see that you were well" she replied with the same tone, his lips twitched upwards which caused her eyes to twinkle with a little anticipation.

"And now that you find me well?" he asked, gently walking passed her and allowing his fingers to graze her hands, causing her lips to part and the contact. She turned to follow his movements as he went to the desk nearest the window and poured two glasses of wine, the moonlight drifting through the intricate glass and framed his form wonderfully.

"I find my heart glad my lord" she replied in a low voice as he returned with the two glasses and offered one to her which she took, revelling as their hands touched for a briefest of moments before he stepped away to the large lounging chair that sat before the fire. He gestured with his head for her to join him, again an offer she was quick to comply with. As she sat down at one end of the lounger she found her eyes drawing to the gap in his robes again, and the form fitted sleeping breeches he wore, if he noticed her gaze he did not comment, merely sipped his wine gently.

"I am glad you came" he started, causing her heart to flutter with excitement which almost burst with excitement as his brown eyes locked onto her own as he shuffled closer to her, almost without effort until he was so very close. "I wonder when you will perhaps tire of this little game my lady?" he whispered, his words lighting the fire under her heart as she placed her free hand at the back of his neck and closed the remaining distance and ceased his lips in a searing kiss which was eagerly responded too. She blindly placed her wine glass down on the nearest surface it would purchase and pulled him close with both her hands, feeling her excitement grow when she heard him grunt against her lips at her passionate assault. Aleesia reached out with her mind to brush against his, however she was not ready for what greeted her as the power that radiated behind his wards was suffocating. She gasped allowed and broke the kiss in surprise, yet he did not cease his attentions as he trailed his lips from her own and down her jaw and up to her ear, a breathless gasp escaping her mouth as he did so.

Never had she kissed with so much passion and never had another's lips touched her ear or throat, she found the feeling exhilarating with each peck sending jolts of pleasure coursing through her body, down through her chest and lower as she throbbed with need. Unable to keep her hands still, one slipped into his long straight brown strains as the other slipped beneath his overcoat, gently tracing the form lines of his body. She could feel the flex of his muscles behind her hand and was keenly aware that her breathing was ragged and her skin flush, his tantalizing lips reached lower and danced along the front of her shoulder, her whole form quivering from the experience.

"I missed you" she breathed against his ear, causing him to suddenly cease his lips along her skin. He pulled his head upwards so that he was level with her own, his expression soft as he reached out and lay a hand on her flawless face and studied her intently. "I kept your braid" she added and reached behind her shoulder to bring the strand of brown hair that was woven into her own.

"And I you" he replied gently, reaching for the entwined her before rising and reached for his glass of wine that he had so swiftly discarded in the heat of passion.

"When I touched your mind, it felt different, ancient and powerful" she asked as she too reached for her wine and sampled its rich flavour, the warm liquid washing down her throat. She saw him smile and briefly dip his head before meeting her pale blue eyes once again.

"I have much to explain it seems" he started and proceeded to tell her everything that had occurred within his first vision in Ellesmera and his recent journey to the mountain peak for the fountain. When he had finished his tale, the elf maiden before him look at him with a perplexed expression, as though she did not believe what she had heard. "Perhaps you would like to see my memories to confirm their truth, or perhaps I could confirm the tale in the ancient language?" he chuckled and rose to his feet and paced towards the large window of his chambers once again, a view of the harbour was granted from such a vantage point. Aleesia felt she should follow, yet she did not trust the strength of her legs in that moment. "As if this … blessing as she calls it were not enough, tomorrow I am to be crowned a king and war blooms in the west with us at the very head" he spoke in a sombre tone.

"You already lead us, title or no Eragon" she spoke and rose from her seated position and made to stand before him, taking his chin and tilting his face so she could see his eyes, she wanted to press about his blessing, but thought better of it for now. "You brought us no war, they did and only them and your warriors will follow you to the end" she continued as her fingers stroked his jawline gently, his eyes alighting at her touch. "I will follow you to whatever end" she finally whispered as her pale blue eyes flicked to his.

"There will be no end for you, not if I have anything to say on the matter" he muttered and enveloped her waist with his arms possessively, something she found herself very much enjoying. She resisted little as she was pulled to his body, her hands rested on his chest, so firm and unyielding under her palms, causing her to want to explore his torso and body further and she allowed her hands to roam the small expanse that was uncovered by his coat, causing his chest to rise and fall that much quicker and he leaned down to her ear, his warm breath tickling her. "I will not crumble" he breathed, sending shivers down her spine at his implication and with eager but shaky hands she pushed the edges of his overcoat up and over his shoulders. Her eyes roved his slender and trained form, from centuries of swordplay and training had granted him a body that was pleasing to the eye and she felt a spark of desire form within her as her hands trailed from his chest and over his shoulders. As much as she chastised herself for comparing them both, Finwe, from what she had seen, which was not a great deal was soft to the touch and even Eylerion was not built so firmly.

"Elven men are not so … well formed" she spoke quietly, and to her surprise she felt him tense behind her hands, causing her to look up in alarm and seeing an expression of .. envy? "Eragon?" she asked tenderly and placed a hand to his cheek.

"It is childish really, I forget that you are nearly half a into your fourth century and have been mated with another before. Its nothing, pay me no heed" he smiled, though it was not convincing. She caught on to what he was referring to and he had taken her words and doubtlessly his mind had taken it further than was fact.

"I was mated with Finwe, but only for a short while" she began. "Outside of a few chaste kisses nothing occurred, I only saw under his tunic once when he broke three ribs during a spar with Eylerion" she explained softly before chuckling a little. "Eylerion also in his youth was often working and sparring without a tunic, much to mother's disapproval" she recited the memory fondly and placed a gentle kiss on his bare shoulder and gently took a few strains of his brown hair between her finger and thumb, marvelling at his smooth and soft texture.

"Like I said, it was childish of me" he chuckled and brought her close, her body coming flush against his own which stirred his body in ways he was accustomed to in his long life, yet its timing could not be more inconsiderate. He heard a faint _oh_ emit from the maiden in his arms as his appendage betrayed its arousal between them. Aleesia moved her head from his chest at the feeling of something firm pressing into her hip and lower stomach, she did not recall him wearing a belt for his sword or dagger and when he shifted awkwardly she blushed furiously as it dawned on her what it was. "Threat not, I expect nothing and am bound by my own cultures traditions. My body however does not always agree with my thoughts" he tried to laugh off the awkward feeling he felt in that moment.

"Traditions?" she asked in a shaky breath, true be told the feeling of him against her was rather pleasant, her own body reacting to its presence and she could not deny that she enjoyed that she had that effect on him.

"In my village, in many in fact. We would save ourselves for marriage, love-making would only take place on your wedding night. Something I have desired to hold on too" he explained before rapidly explaining himself. "That was not an implication that I am binding you to me, I would never assume as much" he clarified. In truth she had not thought how this would work, they were still so fresh and yet she had loved him for many decades now, perhaps longer.

"Would you like me to leave?" she offered, sensing his conflicting emotions and physical reactions to her, silently praying he would say no and ask her to stay.

"These last few weeks I have been a diplomat, a friend, a warrior and a vessel for a higher being. Just for tonight, I wish to be a simple man in the arms of the woman he loves" he whispered the last part as he ran a finger from her ear to her chin, noting how her lips parted and a slight intake of breath was taken. He watched as a solitary tear slipped from her eye and down her cheek, his thumb swiftly catching it and casting it away. His simple declaration resonating deep within her that she could only form three simple words that she had held back for so long.

"I love you" she replied hoarsely causing him to smile in the dim light of his chamber, his face framed by the pale moonlight as he placed a simple kiss to her lips before he shouldered his overcoat once more and took her hand, leading her to the large bed. For many this would have been a clear intention, but Aleesia knew that he sought not what most would, and he gently sat on the edge of the large white four-poster bed and eyed her gently, he was not a leader, a warrior or a king in that moment, just a man like he wanted. He held out his hand expectantly which she took, he scooted into the centre of the plush sheets and pulled her with him as he lay flat on his back, his head resting on a large pillow. Driven by the profound words that they had both spoken to one another she placed her arms either side of his torso and captured his lips in a deep and powerful kiss, she allowed her upper body to rest against his own as their lips moved together,

She felt herself grow warm with a flush and broke their kiss, reaching for the ties of her overcoat and pulled it from her body, leaving her in her night thin night gown before she lowered herself to him again. He shuddered as her form pressed against him, the thin material of her gown taunting him about what lay beneath the white silk material. She made to fully remove his overcoat and whilst she slid the soft material down his arms, he took the chance to flip them over so that he leaned over her, causing her a yelp in surprise as she sunk into the plush bedding. She looked up at him with darkened eyes as she pulled him from the sleeves of his coat and tugged him down by the shoulders to her lips once again, a kiss that started slowly began to turn ever more passionate the longer it continued, Aleesia's hands roving over his chest and back as his hands slid to her waist.

She was surprised that the sudden lust that had descended upon her, which only grew to breaking point as she felt his hips rest atop her own, his own lust evident against her. His breathing had become erratic and her chest heaved with anticipation as her body began to prepare itself for what would naturally have occurred had to not pulled away.

"I am sorry" he breathed as he broke from her lips yet remained leaning atop of her. He could sense his self-control was beginning to slip and despite her compliance and eager exchange in their kisses, he could sense her anxiety at her own lack of control. He would not take her that way, nor did he want to be taken in such a lustful uncontrolled manner, at least not on his first night. She looked at him softly and cupped his face in her hands, truly feeling blessed that she had found love in the man before her. "Stay with me tonight?" he asked quietly, for truth be told he feared what the morrow would bring.

"Of course, there is no where else I would rather be than in your arms" she whispered. He felt elated as he pulled back the heavy blankets and allowed his blonde-haired maiden to slip between the sheets before he followed and brought her close. "Goodnight, my king" she spoke softly and with a small smile at his soon to be title. He chuckled gently before she lowered her head to the pillow and closed her eyes, suddenly feeling able to sleep. He traced her face with his hand before he took leaned into the bed and allowed slumber to claim him.

…

Eragon's blessing will come out more potently when they go to war. What did we think of the chapter? Realistic enough?


	13. Chapter 13

**Of Western Shores**

 _Chapter XIII – Eternity King_

 _A great staging area was set at the city docks, Lord Vanilor seeing it as fitting for their lord to be ascended to kingship at the very spot that so much had changed. The peace that Elenwyr had enjoyed for three centuries was broken, blood had been spilt on the cobbled docks and white sands of Felwithe, seeking to rid the population of the association of these once beautiful places with death, the lords of Elenwyr sought to build a new memory._

 _Thousands came in attendance, from all five races of the realm as each city and dwelling came to see the ascension of their king. The crowds bowed in silent reverence as their lord and soon to be king made his way through the city on foot, beside him he was flanked with guards grabbed in glittering silver scale and plate, their tall helms gleaming in the sun as their halberds glinted the same. Saphira strolled behind this procession of guards, they were merely ceremonial for if any wished to harm the soon to be king, they would have to contend with the mightiest dragon currently in existence._

 _The lead rider finally arrived at the stage, Lord Vanilor stood at its head wearing his resplendent robes of sea-blue and circlet of gold, just before the stage in the front row stood the riders of Elenwyr as well as all the noble houses of the realm. Never in the world's existents had man, elf, dwarf, urgal and dragon stood united, all had been possible with this once farm boy turned savour. Eragon came to a stop just before Vanilor who smiled at him with something akin to pride and stepped aside, gesturing for him to stand in the centre, which he did._

" _Good people of Elenwyr!" Vanilor spoke, his voice carrying easily around the city as he enhanced is voice with magic. Eragon watched with his enhanced senses as the threads of magic were drawn to the elf lord as he spoke, his body pulsing with magic. Ywlene wasn't lying after all. "We stand here today, in a place that many brave and noble souls gave their lives to defend our way of life, our freedom" the faces in the crowd saddened as a collective grief fell. "Yet let us not linger in sorrow, for to honour their sacrifice we will crown a king, our lord, whom has long protected us and guided us" he added. The crowd erupted into cheers, the dragon's adding to the call with bellowing roars, the Eldunari present echoing it._

 _From the crowd stepped lord Burin accompanied by Orik as the former held an ornate box in his arms. Eragon felt his heart thunder in his chest as he heard the crowd roar their approval, a quick glance to Saphira and his blue-eyed maiden steadied his nerves as both returned his look with love and pride shining through. The two dwarves bowed low and then Orik leaned over and unclasped the box, lifting the lid to reveal a crown of incredible beauty. It was more of a circlet, with the band itself was of twisted silver that resembled the gentle waves of the ocean, flowing into leaves and vines at the front, before it met in the middle and a solitary triangular point with a brilliant sapphire fixed at the centre that would rest just above his brow._

" _From the seas that surround us, to the trees that grow and the mountains that shelter, a crown has been formed to reflect this realm and of course its king" came Vanir's voice, Eragon looked to his friend in surprise for he had not seen him approach. The dark-haired elf gently lifted the crowned circlet from its box and stepped before him. "Kneel Eragon, forsake your title of lord" spoke the elf, his eyes shining. Eragon nodded and took to his knee, lowing his head as he did so. He closed his eyes as he felt the cool metal of the crowd slip upon his head, there was silence as Vanir stepped back. "Rise, my king" he spoke softly and stepped back. So, he did. The moment his eyes met the huge crowd before him they erupted once more and suddenly the weight of the crown did not feel so heavy anymore._

" _Will the representatives of each race step forward!" Vanilor called out. First was the elven lords and ladies of Elenwyr, the ageless and most numerous of the people, they pledged their support for his kingship. Next was the dwarven lords, who too swore their loyalty to the eternity king before them. The humans and the urgals followed and offered oaths of loyalty, before finally Saphira stepped forward on behalf of dragon-kind._

" _The dragons will follow the kings command" she spoke openly for all to hear, before her mind touched Eragon's alone. "King you may be to all, but you are still my little one, and I am proud to call you my rider" she said with unfettered emotion, flowing through his very being and touching his heart deeply._

" _Aye, you have come far young one, Oromis would be proud" Glaedr rumbled._

" _Worthy of the riders of old, Vrael would admire you greatly" Umaroth added._

" _All hail your king, the Eternity King!" Vanilor led the call. Eragon stood still as his name and title were chanted into the air._

"We cannot let such an action stand, the empire launched an assault on our realm without cause, there must be a price paid for this action" Lord Burin grumbled.

"No one is disputing that Burin, but we cannot just launch the fleet without preparations" Vanilor countered. Eragon sat in his chair at the head of the table, Vanir on his left and Orik on his right as he watched the ruling lords and ladies debate the next course of action, he had yet to make an opinion known.

"The army we promised to Queen Arya and the dwarf high-king is ready to march at a moment's notice; this siege has served to ignite their hearts to fight" Eylerion added.

"What of the defensive host, are they ready to muster in case of retaliation?" Aleesia asked.

"They are still raw; the elven recruits are more than a match for the rabble the empire could muster. The empire won't launch another attack if we are knocking on the door" Eylerion advised.

"You are sure of that assessment Lord Eylerion?" asked a noblewoman.

"It would be of no benefit, we held their forces back with two-thousand warriors to begin with. They have taken a blow and one which no sane commander would dare wish to repeat, and certainly not with an enemy host within their lands" the rider responded.

"I can protect the realm another way" Eragon interjected, causing all to turn and face their king. He paused for a moment and began to explain what Ywlene had told him of the threads of magic, one of the blessings manifestations was the ability to control the threads above all others and harness it in any way he chose. "It is my plan that once the army sails to Alagaesia, I will enchant the very waters that surround this isle, no ship will be able to cross its boundary" he added.

"What will this boundary be my king?" Vanilor questioned.

"A vortex, I will create a storm ring that will encircle the realm far out at sea. No ship will be able to pass it" he replied and looked at the elf lord further down the table. "Should, by some chance of fate a ship manage to get passed. They will be greeted by the finest naval host this world has known, your warriors will be charged with defending the coast" he added.

"My king forgive my protests but Felwithe's warriors wish to accompany the army. They lost friends in the battle after-all" the sea-lord spoke with passion.

"I know my friend, I know. However, it was by the valour of yours and Lord Burin's warriors that delayed the empire assault. I would feel safe in the knowledge that those same warriors defended this isle in our absence" Eragon countered, seeking to ease by this disagreement, this war could not be fuelled by revenge, though in part it was the catalyst for it. It looked as if for a moment that the elven lord would protest further, yet he stilled himself and leaned back in his chair, nodding his assent. The meeting proceeded without much event, the warriors that had been promised to aid Arya and Grimgor would sail to Alagaesia in one weeks' time, Eragon and the riders would fly with the host as was suspected, the ruling lords figuring the Empire would be reluctant to engage until they had too with the dragons about. The meeting was called to a close and the attendees rose as one to make their leave.

"Can I keep you here Eylerion for a moment please?" Eragon called across the table, all eyes flicking to the golden rider for a moment who in return nodded in agreement. "Nar-Gazoth and Aleesia, if you could return here with Tristan I would be most grateful also, this will not take long" he added. The kull and elf-maiden nodded, the latter holding his gaze a little longer before turning to leave the council chamber, leaving only Eragon and Eylerion.

"My king?" Eylerion began.

"Shed the titles please, I have heard that one to many times today" Eragon replied casually and gently removed his crown, placing in on the table before him carefully, signally this was not between a king and his subject. His dark brown eyes settling on Eylerion's deep blue, darker than his sisters own pale gaze.

"Very well, does something ail you?" spoke the elf.

"Do you think it is time to call him back? The duty I entrusted him with will be in a suitable state do you not think?" Eragon said as he rose from his chair, he did not need to mention a name, both knew whom he spoke of.

"He was most honoured with the task and I see little reason why it will not be done, has something occurred? Has he reached out to you?" Eylerion questioned.

"No, yet something foul is at work here, something unnatural and I feel we will need the success of his task in the future to come" Eragon mused as he paced about the room, his footsteps echoing about the walls.

"Foul in what way?" pressed the golden rider, causing Eragon to look at him with concerned eyes.

"Why would Edward send such a large fleet without cause? Yes, relations are strained but this is beyond reason, would you send an army into the field without knowledge of your enemies' strength?" he asked.

"Perhaps his arrogance has finally gotten the best of him?"

"Not likely, he is a fool of that there is little doubt. But this attack made no sense, what did he have to gain? There is no tactical advantage to this isle for the empire, he risked a sizable host that could've been put to use against Surda but chooses to open a second front?" Eragon narrated, talking to the room rather than Eylerion directly. It made no sense why his distant relative would make such a foolish move.

"You have a theory?" Eylerion questioned.

"I can sense a taint of something dark, after Ywlene's blessing my magical senses are enhanced. I feel every spell cast here, every faint pull on the threads and there is a faint, very faint darkness here" he spoke and stopped before the large glass windows that overlooked the ocean. "Even now it slips away, but something was here, but alas is no more" he finished. Eylerion could only stare with confusion at his lord and kings' words, he had shared his memories of this Ywlene, many of the lords of the realm were in awe and some in fear of this goddess that had dwelt high on the peak for all this time. He was not magically inclined himself, yes, he used it to ward his mind and add defensive wards to himself but relied on his martial prowess in combat, yet even he could feel the strange energy that radiated from Eragon now.

"What do you propose to do?"

"I will speak with Nar, your sister about Tristan and whether he is in the right state to sail with us. I personally think it wise that he stay here, he is much to young to experience the reality of war. Once I have dealt with that matter I will see the prisoner, perhaps I can extract some information from him" Eragon replied.

"The prisoner will not talk, we have tried" Eylerion advised.

"I do not need him to talk, I will glean the information from his mind if required" countered the king. There was a sudden knock on the great doors of the chamber, before one of the eternal guards stepped in and bowed before the king and Eylerion.

"Lord Nar-Gazoth, Lady Aleesia and Master Tristan are here to see you my king" spoke the guard. Eragon nodded and bade the guard to send them in.

"Go and ready the army for the campaign, I entrust you as commander and give you full authority on assigning commands within the host. If you require any materials or supplies, then please bring me the papers and I will sign" Eragon said to Eylerion just as the three other riders entered the chamber. His eyes briefly flicked to Aleesia, they had yet to inform her brother of their situation yet and now was not the best time.

"My king" Eylerion replied and bowed, before sweeping from the room, making acknowledgements to his sister and fellow riders. Eragon gestured for the three to come closer, his eyes settling on Tristan as they drew near.

"How do you feel Tristan?" he asked kindly, he needed not to ask for he could see the young man had barely slept in nights since the battle. He should not have been anywhere near the battle.

"Well, my king" he muttered timidly. Tristan had always been shy around him, having grown up on the streets hearing tales of Eragon and Saphira had caused the boy to be somewhat starstruck when he first arrived. Something he struggled to shake even now.

"Nar tells me you have not been sleeping well?" Eragon asked, not failing to notice the boy quickly look at Nar in alarm, the kull merely looking back with a concerned expression. "Do not lay blame with him, I can see it with my own eyes Tristan and it is nothing to be ashamed of, I was your age when I first took a life, it too weighed heavily on me" he continued with a soft tone.

"My lord, I did not expect it to feel such. I cannot cast his face from my mind" Tristan replied with a shaky voice, causing Aleesia to gently rest her hand upon his arm in comfort.

"I know, but I promise you that it does become bearable. You must also understand that he would've claimed your life if he had the chance, you did not murder him Tristan" he explained gently. He had seen enough, the boy was not ready for the campaign ahead, he would not rob him of his innocence like he had been. "You will stay here, I will need a rider to oversee some of the more delicate natures and it will give you some experience of a riders duty" he added. Tristan snapped his head upwards, his eyes wide in alarm at his kings' words.

"But you have only just come back, how long will it be before I see you all again?" Tristan asked in alarm, he naturally had a fear of abandonment due to his experiences as a child.

"It will be no time at all Tristan, I will leave you one of the magic mirrors so that you can still speak with Aleesia and Nar every evening. You can also speak with myself to keep me apprised on any goings on here, does this offer you some comfort?" Eragon replied quickly, seeking to wave away his fears.

"Yes, my lord" Tristan said with a smile, his fears seemingly lifted.

"Very good, Nar perhaps you could take Tristan down to the kitchens, perhaps a nice hot soup and bread will set you up for a good night's sleep at last" Eragon spoke with cheer in his voice, earning a grunt of approval from the kull.

"Oh indeed, the young lad eats me out of house and home. Perhaps Lord Vanilor's pantry will give him a task to work through" the kull chuckled and patted Tristan on the shoulder so to lead him away.

"Will you be joining us Aleesia?" Tristan asked expectantly. The elf-maiden turning to face the boy with a kind smile on her face.

"If you run along with Nar I will meet you down there, I just have to discuss some of the new proposals regarding the schooling of the younglings" she replied. This caught Eragon by surprise, never once had she discussed this with him in the past and he certainly did not miss the knowing smile from the kull beside him, who swiftly led Tristan out of the chamber, leaving the two riders alone.

"I must confess I will defer to you regarding the children's schooling" Eragon started but paused when she laughed.

"It is good to know my excuse was plausible my king" she spoke once her beautiful laugh settled down, her ice blue eyes locking onto him and hiding nothing behind them.

"You of all people should not be calling me king in private" he said quietly, and he stepped forward towards her.

"But you are my king" she replied playfully.

"Then I would call you my queen if you insist on keeping up with this" he countered with a smirk, she gasped in response.

"Queen? Do you know of what you speak Eragon, that is not a game" she chided him, only causing him to chuckle, much to her chagrin and he placed his hands on her lower back.

"I know exactly what it meant Aleesia. But worry not I seek not to pressure you" he replied, his tone turning serious suddenly. Her eyes were somewhat glassy as she studied him intently, as if she were trying to discern any falsehood behind his words. "The people will expect me to take a queen at some point, though I believe I will gain a grace period with this war coming" he added, feeling relief flood him when she rested her head against his chest and her arms encircled his body.

"I know many friends who have married, I never thought I'd see the day that an elf would marry" she muttered.

"Indeed, though not all are so swift to embrace such a human tradition" he acknowledged.

"I intend to" she replied, causing his heart to thud that little bit harder. "And you are right that elves and humans have different views on love, humans choose to mate for life or attempt to at least, children are expected from a bonded pair. Do you think humans would marry if they were immortal, feelings wane my king" Aleesia added for debate, Eragon slowly felt his fears about pledging his heart to another, could he forsake his cultural beliefs? He was too immortal.

"Were there no instances of elves pairing for life?" he questioned

"There are examples of elves taking a mate until life parts them, most noteworthy would be Arya's mother and father, they bonded for hundreds of years and gave life to Arya, my mother and father were bonded until death. I wish to have what my mother and father had" Aleesia finished. Eragon gently rotated his thumbs against her back as he pondered there budding relationship.

"Then perhaps there is hope after all" he murmured against her hair as he breathed her in. Her arms around him made him almost feel like a normal man, merely enjoying the company of the woman of his heart.

"I imagine that many ladies of all races will be vying for your attentions now, more so that before" she commented.

"Indeed, Lady Vellamora has made less than subtle eyes at me since my return" he observed, causing the maiden in his arms to pull back and look him squarely in the eyes, her ice blue iris aflame with a dark emotion.

"Was she now" Aleesia asked, almost bitingly.

"One would think you are jealous?" he teased.

"Do you seek to make me jealous? For I will not play games with my heart" she breathed, and her grip softened on his arms. The loss of pressure caused his heart to miss a beat for a moment.

"Never, I would have you and only you" he replied personality and pulled her towards him, bringing her close to his form and enjoying the way her body moulded to his own. "I would even wed you to prove it" he whispered in a low tone, causing her eyes to widen and a gasp to escape her lips. But before either could say a word, a firm knock came at the door.

"My king?" came a voice, causing Eragon to sigh he would not get a moments peace for the foreseeable days. His eyes gazed into Aleesia's who were still wide with shock at his earlier confession. The next step would have to wait for a later time.

…

I know this chapter is shorter, I did struggle. The action starts to pick up in the next few and the end of book one is not far off. I just need some time to work out the flow of the next few chapters to be honest.

I have noticed the views are dwindling off, I do thank my loyal viewers and reviewers, I will take stock of the situation at the end of book 1, I will end it in such a way that if people aren't keen by the end that it will be enough closure for my faithful!

Yes this is on 5k words like the others but I didn't want to ramble on for 1.5k words for the sake of it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Update**

Just to give you all an update, I haven't given up on this story, however I have hit a massive writers block that I am trying to get over. The next chapter is a struggle and I noted my writing began to get sloppy so I wanted to stop and hold off until I could get something flowing. I should have kept you updated on this, so I apologise for that.

The new chapter will replace this one once it is ready.


End file.
